


Tu, la cosa più importante

by Ciuffettina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam e Gabriel hanno scoperto di amarsi ma diversi ostacoli si metteranno sul loro cammino</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Non dirmi che è stato uno sbaglio...»

Sam si svegliò nel lettone matrimoniale, in ferro battuto, con Gabriel tra le braccia e sorrise fra sé: che giornata il giorno prima! Prima Gabriel si finge svenuto (o peggio!), poi la sua dichiarazione d’amore e infine la sorpresa più grande: la scoperta che lui, Sam Winchester, ricambiava. Dopo un po’ di effusioni sul prato, Gabriel l’aveva condotto in camera da letto.  
All’inizio Sam era stato un po’ nervoso e forse un filino spaventato (“ _Che cosa devo fare? Farà male?_ ”) ma poi aveva messo a tacere quella vocina fastidiosa nel suo cervello e aveva aperto il suo cuore. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che il sesso con Gabriel potesse essere così dolce e travolgente al tempo stesso e addirittura più appagante di quando lo faceva con Jessica.  
L’avvocato, sapendo che Sam era “vergine”, era stato molto dolce e premuroso facendo in modo che la sua prima volta fosse indimenticabile: gli aveva preso il lobo tra i denti e gliel’aveva mordicchiato, poi gli aveva infilato la punta della lingua nell’orecchio stuzzicandolo con piccoli guizzi, aveva seguito con la lingua il suo tatuaggio poi aveva soffiato sulla pelle umida, facendolo impazzire e aveva cercato di scoprire dove Sam amava essere toccato, dove soffriva il solletico e dove, invece, era meglio non insistere, il tutto condito da baci appassionati e tenere coccole…  
Sam invece si era ricordato che l’avvocato era molto ricettivo ai suoi tocchi, specialmente in “zona ali”: infatti quando l’aveva accarezzato delicatamente sulle scapole, aveva cominciato a gemere e mugolare in maniera assolutamente indecente…  
Anche la diversa altezza non era stata un problema: Gabriel si era detto entusiasta così avrebbe avuto molta più pelle da “esplorare” e Sam adorava che Gabriel fosse molto più basso di lui, così quando aveva insistito perché si posizionassero a cucchiaio per addormentarsi aveva avuto la sensazione di proteggerlo; provocando però una protesta scherzosa: «Ehi! Dovrei essere io a proteggere te, sono o non sono il tuo arcangelo custode?»  
In quel momento, mentre lo guardava dormire placidamente, si chiese come avesse potuto vivere tutto quel tempo senza accorgersi di Gabriel: era così adorabile e divertente! Quegli occhi che brillavano d’amore solo per lui, quel misto d’infantilismo e genialità…  
Ma cominciarono anche i dubbi: non sui sentimenti che provava Gabriel per lui, quelli erano chiari e lampanti, ma sulle motivazioni che l’avevano spinto a farlo assumere. Ripeteva sempre che l’aveva fatto perché era intelligente, ma se l’avesse fatto solo perché lo amava e invece come avvocato non valesse niente? È vero che aveva vinto una causa importante ma, se non fosse stato per i suoi consigli e il suo sostegno, avrebbe perso.  
E i suoi come avrebbero preso la notizia della sua “svolta”?  
Per quanto amasse Gabriel, aveva paura di affrontare il giudizio di Dean e del padre: “ _Non posso certo presentarlo a loro come il mio fidanzato… eppure lo amo tanto!_ ”  
Forse quei pensieri l’avevano fatto irrigidire, fatto sta che Gabriel si svegliò stiracchiandosi. « _Bonjour, mon amour_ » gli disse, girandosi verso di lui e fissandolo con quei piccoli soli che Sam aveva temuto di non rivedere più. «Ti preparo la colazione?»  
«Sarebbe fantastico» gli rispose Sam, baciandolo.  
  
Da quando Sammy aveva cominciato a frequentare la sua casa, Gabriel aveva riscoperto la gioia di cucinare. Aveva sempre amato farlo ma, da quando era rimasto single (“ _Solo, la parola giusta è ‘solo’_ ”), molte volte gli sembrava un’inutile perdita di tempo mettersi a spignattare solo per se stesso. Non avrebbe mai sperato che avrebbe preparato di nuovo la colazione a Sam, specialmente dopo una notte così infuocata, mentre la volta precedente aveva dovuto far appello a tutto l’autocontrollo che gli era rimasto per non saltargli addosso, rischiando di farlo scappare inorridito.  
C’erano voluti tanta pazienza e tanto amore (un po’ come quando preparava i dolci) per farlo capitolare, e una piccola spintarella, non proprio ortodossa, doveva ammetterlo, ma il risultato era lì.  
Girando l’ennesima omelette, ripensò con un brivido di piacere alla notte precedente: Sammy era passato da “Oddio, come si fa?” a “Oddio, quanto mi piace!” in pochissimi minuti, rivelandosi irruente e passionale, una vera forza della natura, e questa per Gabriel era stata una piacevolissima sorpresa. “ _Gabe, sei più cotto di queste omelette, altroché!_ ”  
Osservando però l’oggetto delle sue fantasie, si rese conto che Sammy non aveva l’aria felice e soddisfatta che si sarebbe aspettato dopo una notte così _appagante_ (o almeno per lui lo era stata!), ma era stranamente serio: che avesse avuto dei ripensamenti e stesse cercando un modo gentile per scaricarlo?  
Gabriel gli mise davanti il piatto con le omelette. «Ti vedo pensieroso… Non… non ti sarai pentito…» gli chiese, sedendosi e fissandolo preoccupato. “ _Ti prego, non dirmi che è stato tutto un grosso sbaglio_ ” gemette fra sé.  
«No, questo mai!» esclamò Sam con ardore, afferrandogli una mano e stringendogliela forte attraverso il tavolo. «È che devo chiederti una cosa…»  
«Non è un po’ presto? Prima dobbiamo conoscerci meglio, non trovi? Anche se penso che saremmo perfettamente compatibili» ridacchiò sollevato.  
«Ma di che cosa stai parlando?»  
«Ma del fatto che tu voglia chiedere la mia mano, no? A proposito: hai un ottimo gusto in fatto di uomini!»  
Sam avvampò. «No, non volevo chiederti questo! Cioè… ci siamo appena conosciuti… e poi non avrei mai pensato… insomma sai che cosa intendo…»  
Nel vedere la sua tenera confusione, Gabriel si mise a ridere: «Ok Linus, sei troppo agitato, prenditi una coperta e succhiati il pollice!»  
«Quello che mi stavo chiedendo è: mi… mi avresti fatto assumere se non mi amassi? Per favore, voglio la verità.»  
«Mi stai chiedendo d’ipotizzare uno scenario impossibile…» rispose Gabriel, improvvisamente serio. Si alzò e gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e dimenando graziosamente il sedere. «Ebbene sì, confesso la mia colpevolezza! Ti ho fatto assumere per motivi strettamente egoistici, sia per il tuo favoloso fondoschiena…» così dicendo, lo strinse a sé allungandosi per dargli un pizzicotto sul sedere «… sia per il tuo meraviglioso cervello» e lo baciò in fronte. «Mettiamola così: tu sei intelligente ed io avevo un posto libero “sul” mio staff… ops mi sa che ho sbagliato battuta!» esclamò, tappandosi la bocca con una mano e guardandolo malizioso. «Tornando seri: prima che tu arrivassi, potevo contare solo sull’aiuto di Charlie… Chuck tende a perdersi nelle sue trame, Raphael… beh lo conosci e Garth… è Garth, mentre tu hai occhio per i dettagli e ti accorgi subito delle discrepanze. Adesso ho dissipato tutti i tuoi dubbi?»  
«Sì. Quindi ora siamo… fidanzati?» gli chiese, arrossendo perché si sentiva un po’ sciocco, nel fargli una domanda simile dopo una notte così _esplicita_.  
«Pasticcino» sussurrò Gabriel emozionato, «solo se lo vuoi anche tu. Mi piacerebbe molto essere il tuo fidanzato avvocato.» Tirò fuori in modo provocante la punta della lingua per passarla sulle labbra di Sam, a quel punto la colazione fu rapidamente dimenticata…  



	2. «Fattene una ragione!»

Sam e Gabriel avevano deciso di comune accordo di non dire niente ai colleghi sul fatto che loro due stavano insieme: non sapevano come l’avrebbero presa Metatron e Zacharias, ma sapevano che Raphael avrebbe di sicuro provocato un polverone.  
Apparentemente sul posto di lavoro non era cambiato niente: c’erano i soliti casi assurdi («Voglio denunciare Dio per inadempienza! Ho fatto la novena come prescritto e ancora non fa piovere sui miei campi!» «Deve rivolgersi in quell’altro ufficio, quello con scritto “Finnermann”, è lui l’esperto di queste cose»), i soliti abbracci catartici («Dopo 10 anni di matrimonio la moglie di quest’uomo gli ha detto in faccia che non lo ama più. Vi rendete conto di quanto può sentirsi distrutto? Venite tutti quanti ad abbracciarlo!») e le solite trame respinte dagli editori («Che cosa significa che l’idea di usare una macchina che si muove da sola e uccide le persone è un plagio?»); l’unica novità era che adesso quando Sam entrava in ufficio, trovava la scritta “ILOVESAM” sopra la sua scrivania. Avrebbe dovuto fargli piacere, peccato che la frase fosse ottenuta staccando e riposizionando i tasti del suo computer…  
  
Dopo una settimana di stacca-attacca, Sam si rese conto che aveva cominciato a togliere i tasti _prima_ di accorgersi che stavolta Gabriel li aveva lasciati al loro posto.  
«Non la notavi più…» gli disse con voce atona.  
«Scu… scusami, ma ormai so che cosa provi per me, non c’è bisogno che me lo scrivi tutti i giorni.»  
«E infatti oggi non te l’ho scritto» replicò Gabriel di malumore.  
Accidenti l’aveva ferito con la sua indifferenza, però c’era da dire che era un po’ permalosetto! Sam accese il computer e corse ad abbracciarlo: «Dai, non tenermi il broncio… Sai che ti amo anch’io, anzi ora te lo dimostro!»  
«Son proprio curioso» replicò Gabriel, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.  
Sam cercò una graffetta un po’ grossa, mettendoci un po’ perché la scrivania di Gabriel era un vero caos, quando la trovò, cominciò a staccare e riposizionare i tasti del computer del collega. «Ecco qui, una dichiarazione d’amore in piena regola!» esclamò alla fine.  
«ILOVEGAB?»  
«C’era una sola “E”» replicò Sam con tono di scusa. «Ma Gab, Gabe o Gabriel che sia, ti amo da impazzire!» Lo baciò.  
«Ok, ok, sei perdonato! Va’ a lavorare, ora!» gli disse, rifilandogli una pacca sul sedere.  
Tornato alla sua postazione, Sam selezionò la cartella Documenti per accedere al file del loro ultimo caso, ma non si aprì, cliccò più volte ma inutilmente, provò con “Risorse del computer” ma stesso risultato. Controllò che il mouse fosse ben collegato, poi riprovò: ancora niente! Si voltò verso Gabriel: «Il computer non funziona, ne sai qualcosa?» Che lui e Charlie gli avessero combinato un altro scherzo?  
«Sul serio?» Si avvicinò e appoggiò l’orecchio alla torretta. «Naaa, funziona benissimo!» gli disse qualche secondo dopo con un’espressione divertita.  
«E allora perché…?» No, ci sarebbe riuscito da solo. Cliccò su “Start” ma era fuori uso anche quello; esasperato cliccò col pulsante destro sulla cartella Documenti ma invece di comparire il solito menù: “Apri, Esplora, Cerca…” comparve “Disponi icone per… Aggiorna, Incolla…” Sembrava assurdo ma provò con il mouse a selezionare le cartellette, niente. Si girò verso Gabriel che aveva un’espressione sorniona, mentre aspettava che risolvesse l’inghippo.  
«Gabriel, hai impostato l’immagine di ciò che c’era sul mio desktop come nuovo sfondo!» (1)  
«Se lo dici tu…» rispose guardando in alto.  
«Piccolo demonietto!» Sam scoppiò a ridere.  
«Almeno ho riottenuto la tua attenzione. Vediamo un po’ il nuovo caso» disse Gabriel andando a prendere la sua sedia e mettendola accanto a quella di Sam.  
  
La loro cliente era una segretaria di una grossa ditta che aveva denunciato il suo capo per molestie.  
«Ho gli indirizzi di tutte le sue colleghe, potremmo chiamarle come testimoni» propose Sam.  
«Lascia perdere, nessuno testimonia contro chi gli dà la paga» replicò Gabriel, leccando il suo lollipop.  
«Che suggerisci di fare?»  
«Ragiona, Sammy… Se l’ha fatto una volta…»  
«… potrebbe averlo già fatto anche in passato!»  
«E se chi lavora per lui, non testimonia contro…»  
«… chi lavorava per lui prima potrebbe farlo» concluse Sam trionfante.  
«Fatti dare la lista delle donne che hanno lavorato lì.»  
«Certo che insieme, lavoriamo proprio bene!» disse Sam.  
«Sì» replicò Gabriel, «siamo una bella coppia e non solo al lavoro…» Gli accarezzò i capelli e cominciò a baciarlo…  
  
La porta si spalancò all’improvviso. «Riunione tra… Che schifo! L’ho sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così! Siete solo due pervertiti!» strepitò Raphael disgustato.  
«Ah, lo sapevi prima? Visto che hai delle doti profetiche, perché non le usi per vincere al jackpot, così la smetti di fare l’avvocato a tempo perso?» esclamò Gabriel furioso, mentre Sam tentava di riassestarsi la camicia un po’ troppo _stropicciata_ …  
«A differenza di te, io so che le relazioni sul posto di lavoro sono inappropriate e possono essere anche perseguibili. Voglio proprio vedere che cosa diranno gli avvocati Curtis e Fuller su questa vergognosa faccenda. Riunione fra 10 minuti.» Con un ghigno odioso Raphael uscì dall’ufficio.  
Gabriel corse alla porta. «Raphael, fattene una ragione!» gli urlò dietro. «Lo so che sei pazzo di me e che non vedi l’ora di rotolarti nel mio letto! Ma io non ti amo e non ti amerò mai!»  
Se possibile, Finnermann s’irrigidì ancora di più.  
«E ora che cosa succederà?» domandò Sam preoccupato, quando Gabriel rientrò.  
«Non ne ho idea, pasticcino» rispose Gabriel, stringendosi la radice del naso. «Non so come la pensino Zac e Meti sulle relazioni sul posto di lavoro… Finora non era mai successo niente del genere…»  
  
  


1) A quest’[indirizzo](http://www.wintricks.it/humor/desktop.html) le spiegazioni dello scherzo che ha combinato Gabe a Sam.


	3. «Evvai con il Sabe!»

«Cerca di rimanere tranquillo ed entra sicuro di te» lo esortò Gabriel. «Quelli fiutano la paura.»  
Non era un’esortazione molto incoraggiante ma Sam tentò di sorridere.  
«Stavo spiegando agli avvocati Curtis e Fuller che stavate compiendo atti contro natura in ufficio» li accolse Raphael, non appena entrarono nell’ufficio riunioni.  
Gli altri associati erano già presenti e li fissarono incuriositi.  
«Ebbene sì, siamo colpevoli! Stavamo usando il computer!» replicò Gabriel. «Beh, che avete da guardarmi? Più contro natura di così! Ma… un momento… mi sembra che anche tu, Raphael, lo usi o scrivi ancora sulle tavolette di pietra?»  
«Non far finta di non capire! Tu e l’avvocato Winchester stavate facendo… _sesso_!» pronunciò l’ultima parola come se avesse addentato un limone marcio.  
Gabriel levò gli occhi al cielo, scosse la testa e sbuffò. «Primo: quello non era sesso ma pomiciamento, se tua madre non ti ha insegnato qual è la differenza, non è colpa mia. Secondo: pomiciare non è contro natura.»  
«Sììì! Lo sapevo!!! Evvai con il Sabe!» esclamò Charlie entusiasta.  
«Avvocata Bradbury! Un po’ di contegno! Stiamo discutendo di una faccenda molto seria» la redarguì Metatron.  
«Sabe?» domandò Chuck.  
«Ma sì, Sam più Gabe uguale Sabe» gli spiegò Charlie.  
«Forse sarà meglio discutere di questa faccenda a porte chiuse» sospirò Metatron.  
  
Fuller e Curtis congedarono tutti, trattenendo solo Gabriel.  
Sam, Charlie, Chuck e Garth andarono nell’ufficio di quest’ultimo.  
«E così il nostro segreto è stato svelato» cercò di scherzare Sam.  
«Ma dai! Era un segreto pubblico che voi due stavate insieme» esclamò Charlie, vedendo l’espressione perplessa degli altri domandò loro: «Non ditemi che non l’avevate capito.»  
«A dire il vero, avevo percepito un aumento dell’energia positiva in questo studio ma non sapevo che fosse per merito loro» disse Garth. «Sono tanto, tanto felice per voi due!» Lo abbracciò entusiasta.  
«Potrebbe essere uno spunto per il mio prossimo libro» disse pensoso Chuck. «“Avvocati innamorati” oppure “Amore in tribunale” oppure…»  
«Credevo che avessi smesso di scrivere libri sugli avvocati e poi sarebbe il tuo primo love-legal» obbiettò Charlie.  
«Che importanza ha il genere se la storia è bella? La segno subito!» Tiro fuori il suo taccuino e annotò rapidamente qualcosa.  
Sam sospirò. “ _Questi non si rendono conto che la situazione è grave_ ” pensò preoccupato.  
  
«Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia?» domandò Metatron.  
«Due settimane» rispose Gabriel. “ _Due meravigliose settimane._ ”  
«Non pensa che questo… _rapporto_ … possa distrarla, rendendola meno efficiente sul lavoro? Le più grandi ditte scoraggiano le relazioni fra colleghi proprio per questo motivo.»  
«L’avvocato Winchester non è fonte di distrazione, anzi spesso ha delle idee che a me non sarebbero mai venute, come portare una simulazione al computer dell’incidente nel caso SingerVsDalton.»  
«Si rende conto che questa situazione inficia la sua autorità?» rincarò Zacharias.  
«Non vedo in che modo… L’avvocato Winchester fa tutto quello che gli ordino e lavora duramente, senza risparmiarsi, e credo che gli avvocati Bradbury, Shurley e Fitzgerald mi stimino abbastanza da non pensare che io possa fare dei favoritismi a loro danno.»  
«Ha anche ordinato all’avvocato Winchester di concedersi?»  
Gabriel rimase senza fiato: come potevano pensare una cosa simile di lui? «No, certo che no! Vi posso garantire che il nostro rapporto è sempre stato più che corretto!»  
«L’avvocato Finnermann ha affermato che non è normale che voi due stiate insieme e no» Zacharias alzò la mano per prevenire le accuse di omofobia che Gabriel avrebbe di sicuro rivolto al collega, «le motivazioni che ci ha addotto non sono di ordine religioso o morale. In effetti, cerchiamo di essere obiettivi. L’avvocato Winchester è un ragazzo abbastanza piacente che potrebbe avere tutte le ragazze che desidera e vuole farci credere che si sia messo con lei, avvocato Novak, solo perché la ama?»  
«Sì, è così» rispose Gabriel arrossendo leggermente. Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato dall’essere bisex, era che le donne potevano anche fingere a letto ma gli uomini no. «Lui ama me ed io amo lui.» Ma perché dovevano ficcare il naso nella loro vita privata?  
«Dopo che lei è stato promosso a socio maggioritario, l’avvocato Winchester si è mostrato compiacente nei suoi confronti o ha tentato di sedurla?»  
“ _Magari! Così non avrei dovuto fare tutta quella fatica per_ non _saltargli addosso!_ ” «No, signore. Un giorno, gli ho rivelato i miei sentimenti e lui ha scoperto di ricambiarli.» “ _Dopo avermi dato una bella strapazzata per la mia_ spintarella…”  
«Davvero? Chi ci assicura che più avanti, facendo leva sul suo _affetto_ , non ne approfitti per oziare e limitarsi a intascare lo stipendio?» domandò Metatron.  
«Lo escludo nella maniera più assoluta» asserì Gabriel con sicurezza. Ormai conosceva il suo Sammy abbastanza bene e sapeva che poteva fidarsi di lui. «Se mai dovesse fare una cosa del genere, lo caccerei io stesso!»  
«Può andare ora e faccia entrare l’avvocato Winchester. Le do un consiglio: l’amore è un pessimo investimento, se lo ricordi» disse Zacharias.  
  
Mentre Sam si avviava al patibolo, Gabriel si sfogava con i colleghi: «Finché vinciamo le cause, a Zac e Meti non interessa come impieghiamo il nostro tempo libero, poi arriva Raphael e si mette a fare casino in nome di non si sa che cosa.» Si strinse la radice del naso. «Vorrei sapere che gusto ci prova a rovinare la vita alle persone.»  
«Forse l’hanno picchiato da piccolo» ipotizzò Garth.  
«Non abbastanza!»  
  
«Il suo collega, l’avvocato Finnermann, ha lanciato delle accuse molto gravi, perciò dobbiamo capire se vi sia stata coercizione, pertanto ci dica: l’avvocato Novak l’ha forse obbligata in qualche maniera? Le ha fatto capire che avrebbe avuto dei vantaggi in cambio? L’ha minacciata di licenziarla se non ci stava?» domandò Zacharias.  
«Che cosa? No!» Sam era indignato. «Gab… l’avvocato Novak non mi ha mai obbligato. È sempre stato molto corretto!» Oddio, a voler essere pignoli, con quella pantomima dello svenimento, Gabriel l’aveva _davvero_ obbligato a baciarlo ma era felice che l’avesse fatto…  
«Dopo che è stato licenziato dallo studio _Crowley &Stair_, ha detto o fatto capire all’avvocato Novak che avrebbe fatto _qualsiasi_ cosa pur di riavere il suo vecchio posto?» proseguì Zacharias.  
«Non mi hanno cacciato! Mi sono licenziato!» esclamò Sam risentito.  
«Davvero? A quanto abbiamo letto sui giornali, lei aveva interrotto un interrogatorio, un motivo più che sufficiente, per alcuni titolari, per licenziare i giovani associati.»  
«Forse l’avrebbero fatto o forse no, comunque me ne sono andato prima di scoprirlo perché l’avvocato Novak mi aveva già offerto di tornare qui.» Prese un grosso respiro e disse: «Mi dispiace per quanto è successo. Mi rendo conto che l’avvocato Novak ed io non ci siamo comportati in maniera molto professionale, ma vi assicuro che una cosa del genere non accadrà più.»  
«Di questo può star sicuro!» asserì Metatron.


	4. «Giù le mani dal suo curriculum!»

Dopo ore Fuller e Curtis convocarono i due imputati nel loro ufficio per emettere il loro verdetto.  
San e Gabriel si sedettero sulle due sedie di fronte alla scrivania e istintivamente si presero la mano per incoraggiarsi a vicenda.  
«Prima di tutto» disse Zacharias, «non vi occuperete più del caso della segretaria molestata che passerà all’avvocata Bradbury. Ci sembra evidente che l’avvocato Novak non ha più la credibilità necessaria per portare avanti un’accusa del genere.»  
Prima che Gabriel potesse replicare, Sam era schizzato in piedi. «Gab… L’avvocato Novak non ha fatto niente di male! Come ve lo devo dire che non mi ha mai molestato?»  
«Samuel, siediti» disse Gabriel tirandolo per la giacca, «va bene così.»  
«Ma non è giusto!» protestò Sam sedendosi.  
«Avvocato Novak, lei è un superiore, ha delle responsabilità, pertanto quali che fossero i suoi sentimenti verso l’avvocato Winchester, avrebbe dovuto reprimerli.»  
Gabriel abbassò la testa, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo. “ _Come se fosse facile…_ ” Per un attimo desiderò non aver mai dichiarato il proprio amore a Sam: se avesse continuato a tenere a freno i suoi istinti, adesso non avrebbero avuto quella spada di Damocle sopra le loro teste…  
«In un primo momento avevamo pensato di licenziarla ma, a parte questa spiacevole parentesi, lei è un prezioso elemento; tuttavia pensiamo che la presenza dell’avvocato Winchester sia fonte di distrazione e maldicenze pertanto…»  
Stavolta fu Gabriel a schizzare in piedi: «No! Non potete farlo! Gli rovinerete il curriculum! Nessuno assumerebbe un avvocato che ha cambiato due studi legali in pochi mesi. Penseranno che è uno sfaticato o un piantagrane, cosa che non è.»  
«Avvocato Novak, si sieda e mi lasci finire!» lo redarguì Zacharias.  
«Piuttosto me ne vado io! Ho una certa popolarità nei tribunali e son sicuro che ci saranno molti studi che vorrebbero avermi nella loro squadra piuttosto che come avversario.»  
«Avvocato Novak! Si. Sieda.» Appena Gabriel si fu seduto, Fuller continuò: «Il provvedimento che l’avvocato Curtis ed io intendiamo prendere è di trasferire l’avvocato Winchester in un altro ufficio. Non siamo ancora sicuri che lei non l’abbia fatto assumere solo per… motivi personali… chiamiamoli così, pertanto valuteremo come si comporterà nei prossimi processi.»  
Sam e Gabriel si sorrisero e si strinsero la mano: avevano evitato il peggio.  
Zacharias proseguì: «Questo è un luogo di lavoro, pertanto niente effusioni, niente atti sconvenienti, niente di niente. Se sarete sorpresi di nuovo, non saremo così clementi. Sono stato chiaro?»  
Metatron spinse un foglio verso Sam. «Questa è una deposizione che dichiara che qualsiasi cosa lei abbia fatto con l’avvocato Novak è stata una sua libera scelta, non vorremmo in futuro ritrovarci con un’accusa di molestie che coinvolge il nostro studio. Lo legga e se è d’accordo con quanto scritto, lo firmi.»  
«Vi assicuro che non avrei mai fatto niente del genere» disse Sam fra i denti e firmandolo.  
«Ti giuro che non è stata una mia idea» disse Gabriel.  
«Lo so, non ti preoccupare.»  
«Avvocato Novak, se arriverà qualche altro stagista, la terremo d’occhio. Potrebbe essere stato un caso isolato o potrebbe succedere ancora e vorremmo evitare uno scandalo per molestie.»  
«Di questo non dovete preoccuparvi. Non faccio salire nuovi passeggeri sul taxi quando è già carico» disse Gabriel, rivolgendo un timido sorriso a Sam.  
  
«Fiuuu! Tutto sommato, poteva andare peggio!» disse Gabriel, quando lui e Sam tornarono nel loro ufficio. «Adesso vediamo chi vorrà accoglierti e dobbiamo loro anche qualche spiegazione.»  
Andò a chiamare Chuck, Garth e Charlie e una volta che furono tutti nel suo studio, Gabriel spiegò loro la nuova situazione, sia sentimentale tra lui e Sam, sia il nuovo assetto deciso da Zac e Meti.  
Garth strizzò Gabriel per congratularsi anche con lui e si disse entusiasta di accogliere Sam nel suo ufficio come pure Charlie mentre Chuck disse: «Sam, non offenderti ma preferirei continuare a rimanere da solo… Sai io cerco la parola perfetta, la frase perfetta…»  
«La trama da scopiazzare perfetta…» ridacchiò Gabriel.  
«Io non scopiazzo! Reinterpreto!» esclamò offeso. «Comunque non riuscirei a dedicarmi a questa ricerca se c’è qualcuno che mi guarda.»  
«Non preoccuparti, Chuck, mi trasferirò in quello di Charlie.»  
«Oh… e perché non nel mio?» chiese Garth contrariato. «Che cos’ha il mio che non va?»  
Crisi Garth depresso in arrivo… «Niente!» si affrettò a dire Sam. «Ma sai… Charlie è molto brava con il computer e forse può insegnarmi qualche trucco che ancora non conosco.»  
«Va beeene… ma sappi che mr Flizzes ed io ci siamo rimasti molto, molto male.»

  
Per tre giorni Sam e Gabriel si limitarono a salutarsi, quando s’incrociavano in corridoio, aspettando impazienti il week-end. Il quarto giorno, Sam era in bagno a lavarsi le mani, quando entrò Gabriel.  
«Ehi, pasticcino!» Si guardò rapidamente intorno per accertarsi che i gabinetti fossero liberi poi disse a bassa voce: «Sapessi come mi è mancato non averti sottomano ogni momento, ma possiamo rifarci…» Si alzò sulle punte per baciarlo ma Sam, dopo un attimo d’indecisione, si tirò indietro.  
«Meglio di no. Hai sentito che cosa hanno detto i titolari.»  
«Ma dai! Il bello delle relazioni clandestine è proprio l’eccitazione che si prova nel fare qualcosa di proibito!» obbiettò Gabriel sornione.  
«Se ci ribeccano, uno di noi due finisce fuori, li hai sentiti, no?» domandò Sam, fissando apprensivo la porta, come se da un momento all’altro dovesse entrare Satana in persona o, peggio ancora, Raphael.  
«Appunto, se ci ribeccano!» Lo spinse dentro uno dei gabinetti, chiuse la porta a chiave, lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e lo bloccò contro la parete baciandolo appassionatamente.  
«Gabe, non dovrem…» tentò di farfugliare. Le sue proteste vennero zittite da un altro bacio. Era eccitato ma anche terrorizzato dall’idea che li scoprissero. Purtroppo prevalse la paura… «Accidenti, Gabriel!» esclamò, spingendolo via e facendogli sbattere la schiena contro la porta. «Non riesci a trattenerti fino a sabato?»  
Gabriel spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e il dolore. «Non c’era bisogno di essere così brutali» si lagnò strofinandosi la parte ammaccata. «Credevo che lo volessi anche tu.»  
«Abbiamo giurato a Fuller e Curtis che non avremmo più amoreggiato sul posto di lavoro. Hai rischiato di farti licenziare, te lo sei dimenticato?»  
«Questo non è il posto di lavoro, è solo un fottutissimo cesso!» Si voltò, girò la chiave e uscì. «E volevo solo baciarti un po’, non strapparti i vestiti!»  
Sam lo seguì e si accorse che continuava a passarsi una mano sulla schiena, chiudendo gli occhi. «Che cosa ti sei fatto?» gli domandò preoccupato.  
«Mi hai scaraventato contro la maniglia della porta» sibilò, «ti basta come risposta?»  
«Oddio! Scusami Gabriel, non volevo farti male…»  
«Potevi evitare di spingermi, tanto per cominciare!» Non sapeva se gli facesse più male la botta stessa o il fatto che Sam l’avesse spinto via. Si avviò verso l’uscita.  
«Mi dispiace tanto…» Si sentiva uno schifo: Gabriel l’aveva sempre aiutato, anche mettendo a repentaglio la sua credibilità professionale e lui come l’aveva ricambiato? Sbattendolo contro una porta! Lo trattenne per un braccio. «Ti prego, lasciami rimediare…»  
«Servirebbe del ghiaccio o pensi di metterci sopra il tuo cuore?» gli domandò caustico, lasciandosi, tuttavia, condurre verso il lavandino.  
Sam gli levò la giacca e cautamente gli sollevò la camicia. La vista dell’ematoma rosso-violaceo che si stava formando gli fece venire gli occhi lucidi. Tirò fuori il suo fazzoletto, lo bagnò con l’acqua fredda e s’inginocchiò per appoggiarglielo delicatamente sulla contusione. «Non so dirti quanto mi dispiace…» mormorò. «Io…»  
Gabriel si girò a fissarlo e dopo qualche secondo gli passò una mano fra i capelli scompigliandoglieli. «So che non l’hai fatto apposta, ma se desideri il mio pieno perdono, voglio vederti in questa posizione questo sabato e ricordati che da te mi aspetto tutt’altro genere di _spinte_ » gli disse sornione.  
«Me ne ricorderò» rispose Sam sorridendo.


	5. «Zitto e soffri!»

Gabriel si guardò nello specchio esaminandosi il livido che gli macchiava una delle ali, sapeva che Sam era irruento ma avrebbe preferito che usasse questa sua _dote_ per tirarlo a sé non per scaraventarlo via.  
“ _L’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è un fidanzato manesco…_ ” pensò.  
Sapeva che non l’aveva fatto apposta, tuttavia era deciso a dargli una bella lezioncina per fargli ricordare che certe azioni possono lasciare il _segno_ e anche piuttosto vistoso…  
  
Quando Sam arrivò, lo fece entrare poi gli chiese: «Allora, ser Winchester, sei pronto a subire la tua giusta condanna?»  
«Sì, Gabriel.» Sam gli s’inginocchiò prontamente davanti, guardandolo con un misto di pentimento e desiderio.  
«Ottima risposta» ridacchiò l’avvocato, scompigliandogli i capelli, «ma ho pensato a un altro genere di punizione. Seguimi.» Lo condusse in bagno dove c’era la vasca mezza piena con la schiuma.  
«Siccome sei in castigo» disse Gabriel, cominciando a spogliarsi, «oggi niente _Torta Paradiso_ , però ti concedo l’immenso onore di lavarmi la schiena.» Entrò nella vasca.  
In un primo momento Sam non capì che cosa volesse dire, poi comprese: quel giorno non avrebbero fatto l’amore. Ci rimase molto male ma in fondo se lo era meritato. Si guardò intorno per cercare una spugnetta.  
«Sammy» disse Gabriel, guardandolo con la testa inclinata e sfarfallando le ciglia, «perche non entri anche tu? È vero che sei in castigo ma chissà che nel frattempo tu non riesca a farmi cambiare idea?»  
«Subito» rispose Sam sorridendo e si spogliò. «Spostati un po’ in avanti, Gabe» gli disse entrando con cautela e si sistemò, sedendoglisi dietro. Sentì sotto di sé qualcosa di gommoso, probabilmente il tappetino antiscivolo. Cercò di allungare le gambe ai lati del suo ragazzo ma non poté distenderle completamente, perciò dovette tenerle piegate.  
Accidenti quanto era piccola!  
Prese una spugnetta che era sul bordo, la inzuppò nell’acqua insaponata e annusò la schiuma che era rimasta sopra, sembrava che profumasse di vaniglia, possibile?  
Conoscendo Gabriel, tutto lo era.  
Iniziò a strofinargliela con dolcezza sulla schiena. «Ti sto facendo male?» gli chiese, quando la passò intorno al livido nero-bluastro che gli deturpava la pelle. Si sentiva ancora male nel ripensare a quel momento, tanto più che non erano stati scoperti e quindi avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciarsi andare a un po’ di effusioni…  
«No, non ti preoccupare» ansimò Gabriel. Tremava un po’ ma non certo per il freddo (l’acqua era quasi bollente).  
«Vieni più vicino» disse Sam, afferrandolo gentilmente per i fianchi e tirandolo verso di sé.  
Gabriel afferrò i bordi della vasca e si spostò indietro, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto muscoloso e chiudendo gli occhi, mentre Sam passò a insaponargli il petto, poi scese sull’addome e si soffermò sull’ombelico, facendo delle spirali e provocandogli un fremito in tutto il corpo.  
Si chiese se Sam avrebbe continuato a scendere ma si era fermato esitante. Aprì gli occhi per fissarli nei suoi e vi lesse dentro lo stesso desiderio che provava lui. Alzò la testa per baciargli il collo.  
Sam posò la spugnetta e gli accarezzò il viso. «Ti amo tanto» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, passando ad accarezzargli i fianchi. «Andiamo a farlo adesso!»  
«No, sei in castigo, soffri in silenzio» rispose Gabriel, voltandosi e cominciò a strusciargli il proprio fondoschiena esattamente _lì_ , il bastardo.  
Era la tortura più dolce che Sam avesse mai provato e dovette stringere le mascelle per resistere.  
Le mani di Sam si spostarono dai fianchi per accarezzargli il morbido ventre, mentre continuava a baciarlo sulla nuca e alla base del collo, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere. Chissà se a Gabriel sarebbe piaciuto se gli avesse titillato i capezzoli…  
La reazione fu quasi immediata: gemendo, inarcò la schiena, spingendo il fondoschiena ancor più indietro (e facendo strabuzzare gli occhi a Sam) e il petto in avanti contro le sue mani.  
Sam sentiva che stava per scoppiare e tolse la destra dall’accarezzare Gabriel per…  
«Sam, tieni le mani dove possa vederle o sentirle!»  
«Ti prego… Non resisto più…» Il desiderio gli stava imperlando la fronte di sudore freddo.  
«La prossima volta che ti bacerò nel gabinetto dell’ufficio, mi spingerai ancora via?»  
«No! Mai più! Te lo giuro!»  
«Neanche se entrassero Raphael o i titolari?»  
«Neanche se entrasse la Trinità in persona! Adesso possiamo…?»  
«Mi sembri abbastanza pentito… D’accordo, sta fermo lì.»  
No, seriamente pensava di far sesso in quella bacinella d’acqua?  
Continuando a dargli le spalle, Gabriel si appoggiò su di lui a pancia in giù e si mise con attenzione sul suo membro. Appoggiò le mani al fondo della vasca e iniziò a muoversi, a volte lentamente a volte più veloce, conducendo il gioco, mentre Sam lo accompagnava tenendolo per i fianchi e impazzendo dal piacere.  
Il ragazzo non aveva mai provato prima un simile godimento: era un delizioso tormento non poter decidere lui il ritmo delle spinte ma lasciar fare all’estro del suo compagno.  
  
Quando uscirono dalla vasca, Gabriel prese il proprio accappatoio dall’appendino, lo indossò e gliene porse uno bianco molto lungo. «Spero che ti vada bene. La commessa continuava a far storie, prima insistendo che non era della mia taglia, come se non lo sapessi! Poi voleva incartarmelo…» Scrollò la testa divertito.  
Sam lo indossò: era perfetto.  
«Come vedi, conosco alla perfezione le tue _misure_!» gli disse strizzandogli l’occhio.  
Sam arrossì leggermente. «Sai, Gabriel?» disse, mentre si abbracciavano, asciugandosi a vicenda. «Mi è piaciuta molto questa punizione, potremmo rifarla qualche altra volta.»  
«Sono d’accordo» rispose Gabriel. «Pulisci tu qui, vero?» Indicò la vasca e gli schizzi d’acqua per terra. «In cucina troverai il mocio e quando avrai finito, c’è un piatto di focaccine alla cannella che ti aspetta.»


	6. «Entro ed esco quando mi pare!»

Già la sera prima Sam si era sentito strano ma quando si svegliò con mal di testa e un po’ di nausea, capì di essersi beccato l’influenza. “ _Questa non ci voleva! Proprio oggi che ho una causa._ ”  
In più sarebbe stata la prima senza rete di sicurezza, ovvero sarebbe stato solo in aula. Forse era solo una febbre psicosomatica, la famosa ansia da palcoscenico.  
Si rese conto che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a recarsi al lavoro in motorino, perciò chiamò un taxi.  
  
Entrò nel suo ufficio, cioè quello di Charlie, si sedette alla scrivania e tentò di ripassare l’arringa che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare ma le lettere continuavano a confondersi davanti ai suoi occhi. Quando vide che era quasi ora di andare, tentò di alzarsi ma ebbe un capogiro e si risedette di colpo.  
Charlie alzò la testa dalla tastiera. «Qualcosa non va, Sam?»  
«No, sto bene.» “ _Devo farcela! Fra cinque minuti ci riprovo._ ”  
«A me non sembra» disse avvicinandosi a lui e guardandolo meglio. «Sei venuto qui di corsa?»  
«No, perché me lo chiedi?»  
«Sembri accaldato…» Prese il cellulare. «Gabe? Credo che Sam non stia bene… Sì, è nel mio… Gabe?… È caduta la linea…»  
La porta si spalancò. «Pasticcino, che ti succede?» chiese Gabriel preoccupato e corse da Sam. «Senti come sei caldo!» disse, tirandolo contro di sé e appoggiandogli le labbra sulla fronte. «Cioè sei più _caldo_ del solito. Non dirmi che sei venuto in motorino.»  
«No, ho preso un taxi.» Strano, adesso cominciava ad aver freddo… ma Gabriel e Charlie non erano imbaccuccati…  
«Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi rimasto a casa» esclamò Gabriel scuotendo la testa.  
«Devo andare all’udienza…» disse Sam, cercando nuovamente di alzarsi ma l’avvocato lo risospinse verso la sedia.  
«Al diavolo l’udienza!» esclamò. «Tu resti qui in ufficio, vado io al dibattimento… Il caso è quello di quei ragazzi denunciati da una maestra bigotta, vero?»  
«Proprio loro… Mi dispiace di essermi ammalato proprio oggi» mormorò Sam.  
«È tutto ok, pasticcino. Cerca di riposare» gli disse, baciandolo in fronte.  
Sam appoggiò la testa alla scrivania, così sentiva meno la nausea e chiuse gli occhi. Sentendosi accarezzare i capelli, aprì gli occhi e vide Gabriel che lo fissava con tenerezza.  
«Devo essermi addormentato… Com’è andata?» biascicò.  
«Avresti dovuto esserci, Sammy! Avresti sentito una delle più appassionate arringhe che siano mai state pronunciate in un aula di tribunale… peccato che non fosse la mia. L’avvocato della controparte ha riesumato lo spirito costituente dei padri pellegrini e altre amenità del genere… e quel vecchio barbogio del giudice non se l’è sentita di spedire in soffitta una legge stupida e obsoleta… ma tu guarda se due cani non possono accoppiarsi davanti a una scuola(1)… Vieni che ti porto a casa.»  
«Non so se posso…»  
«Certo che puoi! Ti autorizzo io, a che serve essere socio maggioritario se non puoi approfittarne?» Gli passò il braccio intorno alla vita e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Si rese conto però che Sam sembrava lì lì per svenire e, cosa peggiore, era troppo pesante perché lui potesse farcela da solo. Fu uno dei pochi momenti in cui detestò essere più basso del suo ragazzo.  
Si girò verso Charlie. «È inutile… da solo non ce la faccio… Dolcezza…?»  
Non aveva neanche finito di formulare la frase che Charlie si era già posizionata dall’altro lato di Sam per aiutare Gabriel.  
Nell’atrio c’era Raphael che faceva delle fotocopie. «Che sta succedendo?» chiese fissando quell’insolito trio.  
«Samuel non si sente bene, così lo accompagno a casa.»  
«Vedo che qui si entra e si esce quando se ne ha voglia» replicò freddamente.  
«Entro ed esco quando mi pare e sai perché posso farlo? Perché da quando sono arrivato, mi son sempre dato da fare. Non passo il mio tempo a insultare i potenziali clienti o a rimuginare sulla mia squallida vita. Se vuoi darci una mano, te ne sarò grato, altrimenti porta altrove le tue inutili chiappe!»  
«Ho del lavoro importante da svolgere, _io_!» e rientrò nel suo ufficio.  
«Cos’è, hai paura di essere infettato da noi pervertiti?» gli urlò dietro Gabriel furioso.  
«Lascialo perdere, Gabe» disse Charlie.  
  
«Ma Gabriel! Questa è casa tua!» disse Sam aprendo gli occhi, quando sentì che Gabriel lo stava scuotendo per una spalla. Doveva essersi addormentato in macchina…  
«Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei portato a casa, solo che non ho specificato in _quale_ » ridacchiò. «Ce la fai a camminare?»  
Charlie, dopo aver aiutato Gabriel ad accompagnare Sam al pickup, era tornata in ufficio ma per fortuna sembrava che il pisolino avesse giovato un po’ al ragazzo che riuscì, con l’aiuto del fidanzato, a raggiungere il lettone e a sdraiarsi.  
«Sai, trovo un po’ strana questa situazione: metterti a letto, spogliarti e poi _non_ fare sesso con te» ridacchiò Gabriel, mentre gli toglieva la giacca e gli sbottonava la camicia.  
«Mi dispiace averti recato questo fastidio…» Si sentiva tutto intontito.  
«Non dire sciocchezze! Stiamo parlando della tua salute, sai quanto tengo a te…»  
Quando Sam rimase solo in canotta e boxer e si fu infilato sotto le lenzuola, Gabriel prese il telefonino e compose un numero: «Cassy? Credo che Sammy abbia l’influenza, potresti venire qui a controllarlo?… Senti, mi fido più di te che di 10 dottori messi insieme. Per entrare usa la tua chiave, io sarò al lavoro… Certo che l’ho messo a letto, anzi è la prima cosa che ho fatto dopo averlo _spogliato_ ” disse girandosi verso Sam e facendogli l’occhiolino. «Sei un angelo!... Sì, vabbeh hai solo il nome di un angelo» sbuffò divertito e riattaccò. Prese la pila di libri che era sul comodino e la posò sul pavimento, poi uscì dalla stanza e tornò qualche minuto dopo con un vassoio pieno di biscotti e un succo di arancia che posò sul comodino. «Rimarrei molto volentieri qui a giocare al dottore e all’ammalato» disse accarezzandogli il viso e guardandolo malizioso, «ma purtroppo devo tornare in ufficio, prima che _loro_ ne approfittino per buttarmi fuori.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, vai pure. Adesso mi sento molto meglio» rispose Sam sedendosi, si protese verso di lui per baciarlo ma dovette voltarsi velocemente per non starnutirgli addosso.  
«E meno male che stavi meglio! Castiel arriverà presto…» Aprì il primo cassetto del comodino, rovistò un po’ al suo interno e tirò fuori un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta. «To’ usa questi, i biscotti se ti viene fame. Ci vediamo stasera, pasticcino!»  
  


*****

  
1) Vera! In California esiste una legge caduta in disuso ma mai abolita che dice che gli animali non possono accoppiarsi in pubblico, a una distanza inferiore ai 1500 piedi da scuole, locali pubblici o luoghi di lavoro. 


	7. «Ci penso io a rimetterti in piedi!»

Appena Gabriel tornò in ufficio, entrò Charlie. «Come sta Sam?»  
«Non benissimo, l’ho portato a casa mia e ho chiamato Castiel.» Avrebbe voluto rimanere a casa ma sapeva che non doveva tirare troppo la corda con i titolari.  
«Hai fatto bene. Zac e Meti ti vogliono nel loro ufficio.»  
“ _Ma non finirà mai questa giornata?_ ” pensò stringendosi la radice del naso e avviandosi.  
  
«L’avvocato Finnermann ci ha riferito quanto è successo. Che cosa le avevamo detto? Oggi l’avvocato Winchester aveva un’udienza ma si è sottratto!» esordì Metatron.  
“ _Dannata spia! Ma lo farai un passo falso…_ ” «Non si è sottratto! Ha la febbre, se avesse voluto farlo, non sarebbe neanche venuto al lavoro.»  
«Avvocato Novak, ne è sicuro? È anche dottore per caso?» chiese Zacharias.  
«No, ma non serve una laurea in medicina per accorgersi che qualcuno sta male.»  
«Chi è andato al dibattimento?» indagò Metatron.  
«Io, ma ho perso la causa.» Abbassò la testa. Veramente assurdo a ripensarci… Un caso così stupido! Invece non era riuscito a concentrarsi, ma aveva continuato a pensare a Sammy febbricitante… “ _Per una volta tanto, Metatron aveva ragione: Sammy mi distrae davvero._ ”  
«È comprensibile, non era il suo caso… Comunque c’era proprio bisogno di accompagnare l’avvocato Winchester a casa? Non poteva chiamare un taxi?» chiese Curtis.  
«Stava troppo male per lasciarlo da solo, adesso da lui c’è mio fratello, che è infermiere, e, prima che possiate dirmi qualcos’altro, vi assicuro che avrei fatto lo stesso anche per gli avvocati Shurley, Fitzgerald o Bradbury.»  
«Anche per l’avvocato Finnermann?» gli chiese Fuller, con un lampo malizioso negli occhi.  
«Ma certo!» rispose Gabriel con un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro. «Avrei accompagnato anche lui.» “ _Alla più vicina discarica!_ ”  
  
Sam aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti a dei fanali blu che lo scrutavano, sgomento si rizzò a sedere. «Ca… Castiel! Mi hai spaventato!»  
Oh, scusa» disse contrito. «Gabriel non ti aveva detto che sarei venuto?»  
Sam si strinse le tempie con le dita. «Sì, ma non immaginavo di trovarti a due centimetri dal mio naso!»  
«La distanza sarà stata di almeno dieci, non due. Gabriel mi ha chiesto di controllarti.»  
Sam non aveva voglia di discutere su che cosa intendeva Gabe per “controllare”. «Ti starai chiedendo che cosa ci faccia nel letto di tuo fratello» disse un po’ imbarazzato.  
«No, Gabriel me l’ha detto che state insieme» rispose atono.  
«Ah… e a te va bene?»  
«Sì, perché non dovrei?» gli domandò perplesso e inclinando la testa.  
«Beh, sai… alcuni si oppongono alla nostra relazione.»  
«Non capisco perché, voi vi amate, non fate male a nessuno… Perché sono contrari?»  
«È quello che mi chiedo anch’io.»  
«Sam, io non sono un dottore, pertanto non sono qualificato, ma vorrei visitarti ugualmente.»  
«Nessuna obiezione» rispose Sam.  
Castiel aprì una valigetta che aveva posato per terra e tirò fuori uno stetoscopio, glielo mise sotto la maglietta in corrispondenza del cuore. «Il ritmo cardiaco è accelerato…» Lo fece piegare in avanti, glielo pose sulla schiena e stette in ascolto per qualche secondo. «E anche la respirazione… Che cosa ti senti?» domandò, fissandolo con attenzione.  
«Mi fa male la testa e un po’ ovunque… e sento freddo.» Si sentiva un po’ a disagio sotto quello sguardo indagatore: sembrava che gli stesse facendo una radiografia.  
Castiel gli porse il termometro. «Mettilo sotto l’ascella.»  
Sam eseguì e dopo qualche minuto lo tirò fuori: 38,7° «Merda!» mormorò.  
«Devi andare in bagno?»  
«Eh? No, io…» Ma prendeva tutto alla lettera?  
«E allora perché…?» domandò confuso.  
«Era una semplice esclamazione.» “ _Ma quando torna Gabriel?_ ”  
  
Quando fu sera, arrivò Gabriel con delle sporte e Castiel lo raggiunse in cucina. «Ciao Cassy, scusa il ritardo ma son corso al super a comprare qualcosa per Sammy. Come sta?»  
«Ha un’influenza, probabilmente aggravata da qualche fattore di stress… Adesso sta dormendo.» Si schiarì la voce. «Sai che non sono un dottore, perciò non posso prescrivergli niente.»  
«Ma puoi dare dei consigli, no? Tutti danno dei consigli, persino gli analfabeti» obbiettò Gabriel tirando fuori delle verdure e un petto di pollo dalle buste.  
«Deve stare a letto, bere molti liquidi e prendere ogni sera un’aspirina a stomaco pieno.»  
«Agli ordini! Non so che cosa avrei fatto senza di te» gli disse arruffandogli i capelli.  
«Avresti chiamato un dottore» rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Quando Castiel se ne fu andato, Gabriel, andò a controllare Sam che dormiva e vide che adesso c’era una coperta leggera sul letto, probabilmente messa da Castiel, tornò in cucina, affettò le verdure e sminuzzò le erbe aromatiche. “ _Lo so io che cosa l’ha stressato: averlo mandato da solo in udienza, quando non si sentiva ancora pronto. Scommetto che ha passato le notti in bianco a studiare._ ” Scrollò la testa e mise il tutto, insieme al petto di pollo, nella pentola a pressione. “ _Ma adesso ci pensa il tuo Gabe a rimetterti in piedi._ ”  
  
Sentendosi accarezzare i capelli, Sam aprì gli occhi.  
«Come ti senti, piccolo?» gli chiese Gabriel, guardandolo con affetto.  
« _Piccolo_?» sbuffò Sam divertito e mettendosi a sedere.  
«Beh, tecnicamente sono più grande di te, pasticcino» ridacchiò. «Ti ho preparato il brodo di pollo» gli disse posando sul letto un tavolino da colazione su cui c’era una scodella piena di brodo, dove galleggiavano dei crostini verdognoli.  
«Veramente non ho fame.» Si sentiva uno straccio: aveva febbre alta, dolori muscolari, tosse, raffreddore e una gran voglia di dormire… _sempre_!  
«Niente storie! Devi rimetterti in forze, quindi o lo mangi con le buone o ti lego al letto, t’infilo un imbuto in gola e ce lo verso dentro. A te la scelta!» disse sfarfallando le sopracciglia.  
Sam non credeva che avrebbe dato seguito alle sue minacce ma da uno che aveva fatto uno show in una pizzeria solo per creargli dei nuovi ricordi c’era da aspettarsi di tutto. Prese il cucchiaio e cominciò a sorbirlo. «Che buono!» disse sentendo dei sapori insoliti ma deliziosi. «Non sembra il solito brodino.»  
«Infatti! Oltre ai soliti ingredienti, ho usato anche qualche bacca di ginepro e chiodi di garofano. Siccome non potrai andartene a zonzo per qualche giorno, ti ho comprato alcune t-shirt, un paio di boxer e lo spazzolino. Sai? Non mi dispiace avere nel mio letto un bel malatino cui dedicarmi» disse spogliandosi e infilandosi sotto le coperte.

  
La mattina dopo suonò il cellulare di Sam, non fece neanche tempo a dire “Pronto” che Dean gli strepitò nelle orecchie: «Sammy! Ho conosciuto una ragazza fantastica! Si chiama Lisa e fa l’insegnante di yoga! Conosce certe posizioni…» ridacchiò. «Ragazzi! Mi fanno male muscoli che non sapevo neanche di avere! Che nottata!»  
«Son contento per te.» Fra sé si chiese quanto sarebbe durata: ogni volta sembrava che il fratello avesse trovato l’amore eterno ma dopo qualche settimana o giorno, saltavano fuori mille problemi.  
«Sam? Hai una voce strana… Va tutto bene?» indagò Dean.  
«Sì, ho solo un po’ d’influenza.»  
«Devo venire lì? Potrei… potrei prendere l’aereo… sarei lì in poche ore…»  
«No, non ti preoccupare.»  
«Sei sicuro? Non è un problema.»  
«Sicuro.» Sam sorrise: Dean aveva il terrore di volare! «C’è già…» esitò un attimo. “ _Diglielo! Diglielo!_ ” «… chi si prende cura di me.»  
«Una persona speciale?»  
“ _Ora! Diglielo ora!_ ” «Direi proprio di sì.»  
«E bravo, Sammy! Le donne adorano far da crocerossine! È carina?»  
«Preferirei non parlarne ora…» rispose, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo deluso di Gabriel.  
«È lì, eh? Divertiti, tigre!»  
«Dunque non gliel’hai ancora detto…» gli disse Gabriel con voce atona, quando Sam riattaccò.  
«È… è complicato»  
«Tradizionalista anche lui?»  
«Abbastanza…»  
«Va tutto bene… a volte dimentico che non tutti possono capire…»


	8. «Basta essere single!»

Di solito, per Sam, avere l’influenza era un autentico schifo ma, chissà come, Gabriel riusciva a rendergli sopportabile anche quel malessere, riempiendolo di coccole e premure. Di giorno era occupato con il lavoro, non osando nemmeno chiedere di tornare a casa prima ma quando rientrava, si faceva perdonare di averlo lasciato solo cucinandogli piatti appetitosi, facendogli delle spugnature con acqua e aceto o passandogli un cubetto di ghiaccio a forma di delfino su tutto il corpo, inventandosi mille giochini piccanti…  
  
Qualche giorno dopo, Gabriel tornò a casa su di giri: «Sammy, abbiamo un nuovo caso! E ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»  
«Non so se posso…»  
«Eddai, pasticcino! Zac e Meti ci hanno proibito di lavorare insieme in ufficio, non fuori.»  
Gli spiegò che un certo Alex Storti, podologo, aveva denunciato il suo ex amico Ash Miles, dj radiofonico, chiedendo un risarcimento danni di 10.000 dollari perché, durante un fuorionda, avrebbe fatto una battuta denigratoria nei confronti del suo studio, facendogli chiudere bottega.  
«Il mio scopo» concluse Gabriel, «sarà quello di dimostrare che in realtà l’attività era già in crisi e che avrebbe chiuso comunque. Che ne dici?»  
«Ottimo ma stai dimenticando un altro argomento che potresti usare a favore del tuo assistito» replicò Sam, esaminando le carte.  
«E sarebbe?» chiese con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
«Ash aveva messo a disposizione di Alex degli spazi pubblicitari gratis, quindi si potrebbe chiedere un conguaglio» vedendo che Gabriel gli stava sorridendo soddisfatto, esclamò: «Non ti era sfuggito! Volevi vedere se ci arrivavo anch’io!»  
« _Assolutamente_ no! Non mi era _proprio_ venuto in mente!» protestò, tirandolo contro di sé. «Vedi che mi sei _indispensabile_?»  
«Bugiardo…» gli soffiò sulle labbra Sam, prima di baciarlo.  
  
  
Dopo una settimana, Castiel decretò che Sam era guarito e che poteva tornare a casa.  
L’ultimo giorno della sua permanenza, Gabriel gli portò a letto, per colazione, un vassoio con sopra un bicchiere di aranciata e un piatto su cui era posato un mazzo di rose, ma ormai Sam aveva capito che niente era ciò che appariva, infatti, guardando meglio si rese conto che i boccioli erano formati da fette di prosciutto crudo, inserite in un fico non troppo maturo, tagliato in quattro attaccato solo alla base. Il gambo invece era uno stelo di erba cipollina e le foglie erano basilico, il tutto condito da un filo di aceto.  
Era questo che amava di Gabriel: quelle piccole attenzioni che lo facevano sentire importante. Per certi versi gli ricordava Dean: sarcastico ma pieno d’insospettabili tenerezze.  
«Certo che uno potrebbe anche abituarsi a questi vizi» sospirò.  
«E perché non lo fai? Voglio dire… in questi giorni mi… mi è piaciuto tantissimo svegliarmi tra le tue braccia, prepararti da mangiare…»  
«Sentirmi tossire e starnutire tutta notte…» scherzò Sam.  
«Beh, nessuno è perfetto, comunque che ne diresti di… di trasferirti a casa mia?»  
  
Gabriel era eccitatissimo: Sammy aveva accettato e fra tre giorni si sarebbe trasferito da lui!  
Che cosa gli avevano detto a quella lezione di feng come-si-chiama cui l’aveva trascinato Garth? Se volete un compagno o una compagna, chiedetevi se avete fatto veramente spazio affinché entri qualcuno.  
Spazio… Aveva gli armadi che scoppiavano, contenenti vestiti che non indossava da secoli; cassetti che traboccavano di calzini, la maggior parte spaiati; biro che non funzionavano e chiavi che aprivano chissà che cosa; scaffali della libreria che straripavano di libri e DVD di cui si riprometteva un giorno o l’altro di scoprirne il contenuto e ogni superficie orizzontale della casa era ricoperta da pile di giornali del secolo scorso…  
Fino a quel momento non aveva avuto importanza: gli unici problemi che aveva erano vincere le cause in tribunale e combattere contro le rate del mutuo ma ora… ora nella sua vita era entrato Sammy Winchester e se davvero voleva tirarlo nella sua casa e non solo nel suo letto, doveva creare lo spazio per lui e i suoi oggetti.  
Gettò un po’ di vestiti in cui non entrava più. “ _Troppa pancetta!_ ”; svuotò i cassetti e anche il sacco dei panni sporchi, cercando per ogni calzino il suo compagno. “ _Basta essere single!_ ” pensò buttando quelli spaiati. Le chiavi misteriose… “ _Male che vada, chiederò al ferramenta di farmene una copia. Le uniche importanti sono quelle di casa, dell’ufficio, della macchina e del mio cuore… ma quella ce l’ha Sammy._ ” Sorrise per quel pensiero sdolcinato che gli era venuto. Libri, giornali e DVD… magari a Sammy sarebbero interessati… forse… Alcuni erano così divertenti! Sul serio come si poteva buttare un giornale la cui copertina strillava: “Rapito dagli alieni! «Mi hanno costretto a ballare un lento»”?  
  
  
E finalmente arrivò il gran giorno! Gabriel andò a prendere Sam a casa con il pick up e misero il motorino e tutti gli scatoloni nel cassone. Una volta nella sua nuova casa, Sam sistemò i vestiti e la biancheria nell’armadio e nei cassetti, ripromettendosi di sistemare gli altri oggetti un giorno o l’altro…  
  
La convivenza all’inizio non fu facile, non solo perché Gabriel era tremendamente disordinato e Sam passava ore in bagno ma anche per lo strano modo che aveva a volte l’avvocato di ragionare.  
«Sam, se entrasse uno sconosciuto in questa casa che cosa penserebbe, eh?» gli chiese un giorno Gabriel, lanciando delle occhiate contrariate in giro.  
Eh no! Non poteva proprio rimproverarlo per quel caos che si ostinava a chiamare casa!  
«Penserebbe che qui ci abiti una persona molto disordinata.» “ _E non sono io_ ”  
«Appunto! _Una_ persona! Ma noi siamo in due. Ti rendi conto che, a parte lo shampoo per capelli ultrasetosi e lo spazzolino in bagno, in giro non c’è niente di tuo?»  
Sam sbatté le palpebre sorpreso: non era la conclusione che si era aspettato. «C’è… c’è il mio motorino in garage.»  
«Solo perché non puoi piegarlo e infilarlo in un cassetto.» Lo afferrò gentilmente per le braccia e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Samuel, ora questa è anche casa tua ma tu continui a comportarti come se fossi solo un ospite. Avrai delle foto della tua famiglia da piazzare in giro, no? Dei libri da infilare negli scaffali, _qualcosa_ che urli al mondo “Ehi, ragazzi! Anch’io vivo qui!”»  
  
Sam tirò fuori gli scatoloni dall’armadio e ne estrasse gli altri oggetti che si era portato dietro.  
«Che cos’è quella coppa?» chiese Gabriel, prendendola in mano. «“Trofeo di matematica a Sam Winchester”. L’ho sempre saputo che sei un genio!» esclamò entusiasta.  
«L’ho… l’ho vinto perché so fare i calcoli a mente» rispose un po’ imbarazzato per quell’iperbole.  
«Merita il posto d’onore!» nel dir così, andò verso la libreria e spostò un po’ di DVD facendone cadere uno.  
Sam si chinò a raccoglierlo: _Casa Erotica 13_ , imbarazzato, si affrettò a rimetterlo a posto, buffo però, anche Dean aveva quella serie…  
«Pensavi che avessi filmetti tipo _Kramer contro Kramer_ o _Il cliente_? Naaa, io guardo solo film intellettualmente stimolanti. Prendi questo per esempio» e ne tirò fuori uno intitolato _Il fattorino delle pizze fa una consegna speciale_. «Il protagonista afferma di amare la babysitter, eppure passa buona parte del film a sculacciarla, secondo te perché lo fa? Forse lei aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato…»  
«Ti sei _davvero_ posto questa domanda?» chiese Sam allibito.  
«Non io ma è quello che ha detto Cassy la prima volta che l’ha visto…» ridacchiò al ricordo. «Come vedi, sono film che pongono grandi interrogativi» gli disse facendogli l’occhiolino.


	9. «Non la voglio quella nella mia cucina!»

Gabriel fu un bel po’ contrariato, quando vide le foto che Sam aveva piazzato nella _sua_ cucina. È vero che gli aveva detto lui di farlo ma dannazione! Non immaginava che gliel’avrebbe infestata con le immagini di Jessica! Era come se Sam volesse dirgli: «Ora sto con te ma soltanto perché _lei_ mi ha lasciato e se ricomparisse, tornerei subito da lei.»  
L’aveva vista soltanto una volta ma gli sembrava proprio Jessica: bionda, capelli lunghi… Accidenti! Strano però: in nessuna era con Sam ma con un altro ragazzo, il fratello forse? Ne prese in mano una in cui compariva seduta sulla spiaggia con accanto quel ragazzo e due bambini, cercando di capirci qualcosa…  
«Quella è stata la prima volta che papà ci ha portato al mare» disse Sam dietro di lui.  
Era Mary, la madre di Sammy! Che stupido non esserci arrivato da solo! Sollevato, la esaminò meglio: Mary teneva in braccio un bambino di tre o quattro anni che sicuramente era Sammy: stesso sorriso fiducioso al mondo e stesse adorabili fossette; il padre John indossava gli occhiali da sole e le cingeva un braccio intorno alla vita con fare protettivo e accanto a lui, in piedi, l’altro bambino un po’ più grande, senz’altro Dean, accigliato che fissava l’obiettivo stringendo i pugni.  
Bizzarro però che Sam si fosse messo con una ragazza molto simile alla madre, qualche strizzacervelli avrebbe probabilmente parlato di “complesso d’Edipo irrisolto.”  
«Era molto bella… Si può sapere che cos’ha fatto il fotografo a Dean? Sembra che sia in procinto di prenderlo a cazzotti sul naso!» “ _Se da piccolo aveva quell’espressione, chissà che faccia farebbe adesso nel conoscermi…_ ”  
«Ma no! Ha detto che era la prima volta che vedeva una macchina fotografica e voleva capire come funzionasse.»  
Vide la cornicetta che gli aveva regalato Charlie con dentro la foto del video. La prese in mano. «Ma guarda quanto siamo fotogenici!» esclamò contento. «Specialmente _moi_!»  
«Sai?» gli confidò Sam. «Quando ero in quell’altro studio, ogni tanto la guardavo e vi pensavo… Mi mancavate così tanto, specialmente… Mr Flizzes!» concluse scoppiando a ridere.  
Gabriel spalancò gli occhi e posò la foto. «Brutto ragazzino impertinente! Vieni qua che ti scotenno!» esclamò fingendosi offeso e lanciandosi al suo inseguimento.  
Sam corse in camera, dove fu raggiunto da Gabriel che gli saltò addosso spingendolo sul letto. «La tua sfacciataggine dev’essere punita!» strillò mettendosi cavalcioni sopra e facendogli il solletico.  
«No, ti prego basta!» supplicò Sam continuando a ridere, a contorcersi e a tirare calci al nulla, finché non colpì il comodino.  
Sentendo che era caduto per terra qualcosa, entrambi si fermarono per vedere che cosa fosse.  
«Non si sarà rotto il vetro!» esclamò Sam, quando capì che era una delle sue foto.  
«Tranquillo, sei stato fortunato» rispose Gabriel raccogliendola ed esaminandola: si vedevano Sam e un altro ragazzo in una cucina con le piastrelle verdi a fiori (1) seduti al tavolo che sorridevano verso l’obiettivo e facevano cin cin con delle bottigliette di birra. «Questo è Dean? Sembra simpatico…»  
«E lo è! È il miglior fratello che uno possa desiderare. Non vedo l’ora di fartelo co…» Si bloccò imbarazzato.  
«Davvero, Sam?» chiese inarcando un sopracciglio e posando la foto. «E _quando_ me lo farai conoscere, posso dirgli di noi due oppure ti vergogni troppo?»  
Il ragazzo ormai l’aveva capito: quando Gabriel lo chiamava “Sam”, significava che era vicino ad arrabbiarsi, e perché non avrebbe dovuto? Se lui si fosse messo con una ragazza, l’avrebbe detto subito a Dean, perché stavolta doveva essere diverso?  
«Io non mi vergogno di stare con te! Hai ragione, glielo dirò» decise. «Però… non so come…»  
«Come vedi un’immagine vale più di mille parole… Dai, pasticcino, abbracciami e baciami» gli disse, mentre Sam eseguiva, scattò un selfie, anche se tra mille acrobazie per inquadrare la scena, le labbra di Sam finirono soltanto sulla guancia di Gabriel.  
  
In quel momento Dean aveva appena finito di pranzare e stava per gustare una fetta di apple pie. Per una volta tanto sembrava che l’universo non fosse in combutta contro di lui per impedirgli di godersi quella delizia, l’aveva appena addentata quando sentì che gli era arrivato un SMS, lo guardò e vedendo che era di Sam, l’aprì subito. Appena vide l’immagine, la torta gli finì di traverso: c’era un tizio dall’aria vagamente inquietante che veniva abbracciato e baciato da _suo_ fratello e il messaggio: “Sii felice per noi, Sam e Gabe”.  
Gabe… probabilmente era _quel_ Gabriel, il capufficio burlone di Sam e quello era soltanto uno scherzo per rovinargli l’appetito, o forse Sam voleva soltanto fargli sapere che avevano vinto qualche altra causa ma doveva proprio mandargli una foto di _quel_ genere?  
«Dean, la torta non è buona?» chiese il padre, entrando in soggiorno e vedendo che il figlio non stava mangiando.  
«Sì, sì… è buonissima, mi è soltanto venuto un attacco di tosse.» Porca miseria! Per una volta tanto che poteva prendersela comoda con la sua amata apple pie, quell’impiastro doveva rovinargli quel momento. Guardò i pezzi di torta che aveva sputacchiato ovunque. “ _Merda!_ ”  
  
Corse in officina approfittando che gli altri erano in pausa pranzo ed estrasse il cellulare dal taschino della tuta. «Sam! Si può sapere che diavolo significa quella foto?»  
«Esattamente quello che sembra.» Il tono sembrava quasi di sfida.  
No, non poteva essere vero! Il loro padre li aveva tirati su diritti! «Sam, non puoi! È un _uomo_!»  
«Dici _davvero_ , Dean? Ma sai che non me n’ero _mai_ accorto?» E faceva anche lo spiritoso!  
«Quello sarebbe il tuo capo, giusto? È lui la persona speciale che ti ha curato?»  
«Proprio lui! Abbiamo scoperto che ci amiamo e ora conviviamo.»  
Dean si passò una mano sulla faccia. “ _È un incubo, adesso mi sveglio e Sam è fidanzato con una_ donna _._ ” «Fammi capire: così un bel giorno ti sei svegliato e sei passato dalle patate ai cetrioli, eh? Cos’è non ci sono ragazze libere e carine dove vivi?»  
«Sono finite la settimana scorsa» ridacchiò Sam.  
«Cercavo di capire il perché di questa tua… scelta.»  
«In realtà è anche merito tuo.»  
«Cheee???» trasecolò Dean.  
«Quando Gabriel mi ha dichiarato il suo amore, stavo per spiegargli che lo consideravo soltanto un amico, quando mi è tornata in mente una frase che mi avevi detto.»  
«Ma sei fuori? Io non ti ho mai detto di fare il salto della quaglia! È vero che ti avevo consigliato di mollare Jessica e di rimanere con Gabriel ma parlavo del lavoro, che diavolo!»  
«Hai detto che quando parlavo di lui, sembravo una fangirl e che se invece di un Gabriel fosse stata una Gabrielle, Jessica avrebbe avuto ragione a essere gelosa.»  
«Ehi amico! Era soltanto una battuta! Adesso non sai più distinguere le spiritosaggini dai consigli per cuori solitari?»  
«Ma avevi ragione! Mi sono reso conto che in realtà lo amavo da un pezzo, ma mi rifiutavo di ammetterlo soltanto perché era un uomo. Sai quanto Gabriel mi ha aiutato, in più mi mostra il suo amore in mille modi diversi ed è il mio migliore amico. Sa capirmi ed è divertente. Io lo amo e vorrei che almeno tu cominciassi ad accettarlo…» Abbassò la voce: «Le cose sono diverse, i tempi sono cambiati eppure ci sono ancora persone che non accettano un nostro legame come il nostro… Il modo in cui ci guardano, le battute che fanno… Prima di conoscerlo, non vi avevo mai dato peso… Ho bisogno che almeno tu mi dica che sei d’accordo che noi stiamo insieme.»  
«Dirti che sono d’accordo non cambierà il mondo e non cambierà neanche nostro padre, lo sai.»  
«Lo so. Ma sarei più felice sapere che sei dalla nostra parte.»  
«Io sono sempre dalla tua parte, se davvero pensi che sia la persona giusta, ti appoggerò ma per ora non dire niente a papà, almeno non fino a quando il mio legame con Lisa non diventerà più solido. Se mi vede accasato, forse non gli importerà troppo della tua inversione di rotta.» Fece una risatina. «In fondo, l’ho sempre saputo… Ci sarà un motivo per cui ti ho sempre chiamato Samantha.»  
«Coglione!» ridacchiò Sam.  
«Puttana!» e riattaccò.  
Dean rifletté per molto tempo sulla rivelazione di Sam e ripensando ad alcune frasi, credette di aver trovato il bandolo della matassa: il suo fratellino non aveva mai avuto un amico del cuore, troppo nerd per coltivare amicizie, persino quando era alle elementari, e questo poteva spiegare perché credeva di essere innamorato di quel tizio che si era dimostrato gentile con lui, mentre la sua era, molto probabilmente, soltanto gratitudine. L’unica cosa certa era che questo Gabriel era riuscito a riportare l’allegria nella vita di Sam e di questo Dean gli era grato, anche se avrebbe preferito che fossero rimasti in panchina, invece di arrivare alla casa base.  
“ _Se soltanto papà non avesse la fissa della dinastia!_ ”  
Nonostante l’avesse rassicurato, infatti, era un bel po’ contrariato. Insomma era tutto perfetto: lui si sarebbe occupato dell’officina e avrebbe continuato a fare lo scapolo d’oro a suon di sesso, birra e rock’n’ roll, e il fratellino avrebbe perpetuato il nome dei Winchester e invece quella mestruata di Samantha mandava tutto a puttane perché aveva deciso di giocare con l’altra squadra. E ora sarebbe toccato a lui, Dean Winchester, metter su famiglia. Ebbe l’orribile visione di se stesso inseguito da un esercito di spose urlanti che brandivano un lazzo cercando di accalappiarlo…  
Scrollò la testa come un cane bagnato e compose un numero: «Lisa, ti va di uscire stasera?... Fantastico! Passo a prenderti alle 7.00!»  
  
  
  


1) Per essere precisi: [queste.](http://s3.amazonaws.com/spoonflower/public/design_thumbnails/0206/3854/rrpicmonkey_changing_channels_2_shop_preview.png)


	10. «Chi ha detto che sei una brava ragazza?»

Il dottore e l’infermiera entrarono nell’ascensore con aria professionale, appena le porte si chiusero, mandarono al diavolo il loro aplomb e si sbatterono contro le pareti, baciandosi selvaggiamente.  
Di solito una scena del genere avrebbe eccitato Dean ma stavolta neanche _Dottor Sexy_ riusciva a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri: se quello che c’era tra Sam e Gabriel era davvero amore (ma era davvero possibile innamorarsi di un altro uomo?) prima o poi avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con il padre che di sicuro avrebbe dato i numeri.  
Intanto si stava sforzando di far funzionare il suo rapporto con Lisa: aveva persino cancellato il suo profilo whatsapp Impala 67 e rinunciato a tutte quelle ragazze arrapate, tra cui una certa Shaylene: «Oh baby, brucio al soltanto pensarti, ti darò tutto quello che vuoi»…  
“ _Non fasciamoci la testa prima del dovuto. C’è tempo fino al giorno del Ringraziamento perché Sam cambi idea, cioè cinque mesi._ ” Confortato da questa proroga, riportò l’attenzione sul suo show preferito.  
  
Se i suoi meccanici avessero saputo che guardava una soap opera per casalinghe frustrate, l’avrebbero perculato per il resto dei suoi giorni e pensare che tutto era iniziato per colpa di una ragazza! Una delle sue ex, Rhonda, era un po’ troppo possessiva con 1000 telefonate ed SMS al giorno: «Dean, dove sei?» «Dean, cosa fai?» «Dean, perché non mi hai chiamato?» «Dean… Dean…. Dean…»  
Per neutralizzarla, Benny, uno dei suoi lavoranti nonché migliore amico, gli aveva suggerito un metodo, a suo dire, infallibile: «Comincia a guardare con lei qualche soap opera…»  
«Io non guardo quelle cose da femminucce!»  
«Ehi fratello, lasciami finire! Allora cominci a guardare qualche puntata con lei, poi vedrai che sarà talmente presa dalla trama che non si accorgerà nemmeno che te ne sei andato. Lei passerà i pomeriggi davanti alla tv e tu potrai fare quello che vorrai.»  
A Dean l’idea era piaciuta e così aveva proposto a Rhonda di guardare insieme _Febbre d’amore_ , _Dottor Sexy M.D._ , _General Hospital_ … Grosso errore! Non solo lei non si era appassionata alle vicende ma alla fine quello che ci era cascato in pieno era stato lui: le avventure del dottor Sexy che indossava gli stivali da cowboy anche in sala operatoria, dell’affascinante e sincera dottoressa Piccolo e di un fantasma che solo una paziente psicotica riusciva a vedere l’avevano intrigato al punto che ormai non pensava ad altro, attirando così l’ironia del fratello: «E poi sarei io Samantha!»  
  
Dean non era l’unico ad aver pensieri sgraditi a causa di Gabriel: anche Sam aveva i suoi.  
«Senti ho pensato… Che ne dici se questo week-end andiamo a comprarti un casco nuovo?» gli domandò una mattina, mentre stavano per salire sul motorino.  
«Non ne vedo il motivo» rispose Gabriel, esaminandolo da tutti i lati. «Non ha ammaccature, è della mia misura, è quasi nuovo, inoltre mi piace molto. Che cos’ha che non va?»  
«Beh è… è _rosa_!» Ok scorazzare per la città avvinghiati ma che uno dei due avesse pure un casco rosa con i cuoricini era francamente troppo.  
«Non dirmi che sei ancora fermo all’idea che il rosa è solo per le ragazze?» gli domandò Gabriel, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Non mi dirai che te ne andresti in giro vestito di rosa!» esclamò Sam scioccato.  
«Certamente non nell’aula del tribunale, non vorrei mai che qualche giudice o giurato se la prenda con il mio cliente per le mie scelte stilistiche ma fuori perché no? Perché avevi comprato questo casco?»  
«Lo sai… era per Jessica…» rispose un po’ a disagio.  
«E in quel momento chi era Jessica per te?»  
«La… la mia fidanzata…» Gli sembrava che fosse passato un secolo da quando avevano rotto.  
«Quindi la persona che tu amavi e con la quale pensavi di passare il resto della tua vita, giusto?»  
Sam annuì.  
«Bene! Adesso quella persona sono io, giusto? Quindi hai acquistato questo casco per me!» concluse trionfante e se lo infilò in testa con decisione.  
  
Quando arrivarono, Charlie, che era appena giunta con la sua macchina, esclamò entusiasta: «Avete deciso di convivere!»  
«Che cosa te lo fa pensare, Sherlock?» domandò Gabriel.  
«Di solito ognuno viene per conto suo, Sam in motorino e tu in pick up, ma se siete arrivati insieme…»  
«Non saltare a conclusioni affrettate» replicò Gabriel. «Semplicemente il mio pick up potrebbe aver tirato le cuoia e potrei aver chiesto un passaggio a Sammy.»  
Per un attimo Charlie fece una faccia delusa ma poi disse: «Impossibile! L’hai appena fatto revisionare da Bobby, quindi, a meno che non ti sia dimenticato di mettere la benzina…»  
«Ok, ok» esclamò l’avvocato, alzando le mani. «Sammy si è trasferito a casa mia. A quanto pare la sua era una febbre d’amore la cui cura richiedeva l’immediato trasferimento presso la fonte» ghignò.  
Sam si sentì un po’ imbarazzato a sentire quei commenti.  
«Bobby?» domandò poi Gabriel, avviandosi con i due associati verso l’edificio. «Singer ti permette questa confidenza? Sembra sempre sul punto di tirare fuori un fucile.»  
«Scherzi? Lui mi _adora_! Mi ha detto: “Meglio una brava ragazza che ama la mia Jo che un idiota che poi le spezza il cuore.”»  
«E chi ha detto che sei una brava ragazza?» chiese Gabriel, sornione.  
«Zitto tu!» esclamò Charlie, dandogli un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla.  
«Ragazzaccia!» ghignò Gabriel. «E tu smettila di sorridere!» disse rivolto a Sam.  
«Perché?» Si era forse offeso per la discussione sul casco?  
«Hai delle fossette mozzafiato, mi spieghi come posso andare a lavorare se non respiro?» disse serio.  
Sam e Charlie scoppiarono a ridere per quella specie di complimento.


	11. «Mi vergognerei a uscire di casa…»

«Dolcezza, ho bisogno delle tue dita d’oro» disse Gabriel entrando nell’ufficio di Charlie.  
«Dimmi tutto.»  
«Devi farmi una stima del giro di affari che potrebbe avere uno studio podologo in questo paesino.» Le allungò un foglietto con scritto il nome del paese.  
«Sono 2.014 persone» disse Charlie, dopo un paio di cliccate.  
«Togli le famiglie con un reddito basso e poi i maschietti dai 25 e le ragazze dai 15 anni in giù.»  
Le dita di Charlie volavano sulla tastiera. «Ci vorrà un po’.»  
«Tanto non abbiamo alcuna fretta, non è vero pasticcino?» disse Gabriel, sedendosi in braccio a Sam e circondandogli il collo con le braccia.  
«Guarda che c’è la sedia per i clienti» lo rimproverò Sam, passandogli, tuttavia, un braccio intorno alla vita.  
«Ma io non sono un cliente» replicò immusonito, «e poi c’è la nostra Charlie a fare da _chaperon_.»  
Sam sbuffò mentalmente: a quanto pareva, anche se coabitavano, a Gabriel non era per niente passata la fregola di saltargli addosso anche sul posto di lavoro. Per fortuna si stava limitando a giocherellare con i suoi capelli.  
Sam avrebbe trovato oltremodo imbarazzante se avesse cominciato a baciarlo davanti a testimoni e se fosse entrato Raphael? «Magari potrei imparare come fa Charlie a…»  
«Uff… te lo spiegherà un’altra volta!» lo interruppe Gabriel, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
Charlie li guardò divertita, poi tornò a smanettare furiosamente. «Ecco qui!» disse dopo un po’.  
Gabriel si alzò a malincuore e andò alla scrivania della ragazza. «Bene, bene» disse esaminando lo schermo, «il potenziale giro di affari si è assottigliato e di molto… Quindi una battuta non può aver causato grossi danni… Me lo puoi stampare per favore?»  
Mentre eseguiva l’ordine, Charlie chiese: «Ragazzi, vorrei ricordarvi che fra due settimane c’è il Gay Pride. Venite, vero?»  
«È vero!» esclamò Gabriel, dandosi una manata in fronte. «Me n’ero totalmente dimenticato! Sammy, scommetto che per te sarà la prima volta.»  
«A dire il vero, preferirei non venire…» Già sentiva nelle orecchie i commenti sprezzanti del padre.  
«Ma non puoi!» disse Charlie. «Più gente viene e meglio riusciamo a far sentire le nostre ragioni.»  
«Charlie ha ragione» rincarò Gabriel. «Se questo fosse un paese normale, non avremmo bisogno di ricordare agli altri che anche noi abbiamo dei diritti; come se i mancini dovessero sfilare per esercitare il loro diritto a usare la sinistra… Ora che ci penso fino a qualche decennio fa anche essere mancini, era considerata una devianza da correggere “per il loro bene” magari dagli stessi bei tipi che ora si oppongono all’amore gay, sempre “per il nostro bene”.» Sbuffò disgustato.  
«No… sul serio… non me la sento…» biascicò Sam a disagio.  
«D’accordo Sammy, se non vuoi venire, non insisto, ognuno può esercitare il suo Libero Arbitrio come meglio crede.»  
L’aveva chiamato “Sammy” questo voleva dire che non si era arrabbiato…  
«Un vero peccato però, sarebbe stato divertente.» Gabriel scrollò le spalle e afferrò i fogli. «Lo sapevi che molti vedono il Gay Pride come un’occasione per rimorchiare e che i bisex cuccano il doppio?» detto ciò, uscì dall’ufficio.  
  
  
Ma perché si era lasciato convincere? A dire il vero Gabriel non aveva neanche insistito, ma era bastata quella battuta sui bisex, perché Sam perdesse la capacità di ragionare: immaginare il suo fidanzato che si strusciava addosso a qualcun altro gli aveva scatenato il suo istinto possessivo e così eccolo lì a partecipare per la prima volta a un Gay Pride su un carro, (s)vestito da gladiatore, imbarazzato al massimo, insieme a Charlie e Jo (alias Xena e Olimpia) che non smettevano un attimo di abbracciarsi e baciarsi e ovviamente a Gabriel con le sue ali posticce.  
  
Quella mattina, Gabriel dopo aver indossato il costume (ali, perizoma e calzari) si era esaminato allo specchio: «Sammy, sii sincero. Che cosa ne pensi?»  
Sam l’aveva guardato con occhio critico; inutile negarlo, il suo fidanzato non aveva proprio un fisico scolpito: i pettorali non erano definiti, per non parlare della sua pancetta…  
Forse se gli avesse detto che non era appropriato che un avvocato si conciasse così, Gabriel avrebbe rinunciato all’idea di partecipare…  
Poi Sam l’aveva fissato nei suoi dolcissimi occhi ambrati e non aveva resistito, l’aveva baciato e gli aveva detto: «Ti trovo bellissimo!»  
  
«Forza Sammy! Questa è una festa non un funerale!» esclamò Novak, girandogli intorno, alzando le braccia sopra la testa e scuotendo il lato B.  
Sam non riusciva proprio a divertirsi: aveva notato che c’erano alcuni tizi vestiti da vichinghi e motociclisti che guardavano nella loro direzione con fin troppo apprezzamento per i suoi gusti…  
“ _Adesso basta! Non siamo qui per essere rimorchiati!_ ” Sollevò Gabriel e lo baciò davanti a tutti. “ _Chiaro il messaggio?_ ”  
  
«Ma guarda quelli! A casa loro possono fare tutte le porcherie che vogliono, per quel che mi riguarda, ma perché devono ammorbarci con questa carnevalata? E neanche si vergognano!» John Winchester era decisamente disgustato dalla cronaca televisiva sul Gay Pride che si era svolto quel pomeriggio in California.  
Dean e il padre erano seduti sul divano, bevendo birra e facendo zapping, finché non erano incappati in quel servizio del telegiornale.  
La telecamera continuava a inquadrare i vari manifestanti fino a riprendere quelli sul carro: c’erano degli esseri, che non si capiva se erano uomini o donne, vestiti da ballerine brasiliane, due ragazze una bionda e una rossa vestite da guerriere («Che spreco!» commentò Dean) e un tizio di schiena con indosso soltanto un perizoma leopardato e un paio di ali abbarbicato a un altro più alto, vestito da gladiatore.  
«Che schifo!» esclamò John disgustato, «ma perché ‘sti due finocchi non possono slinguazzarsi rinchiusi in casa? Se fossi il loro padre, mi vergognerei a uscire…»  
Finalmente i due si staccarono…  
Dean sputò la birra che stava bevendo: il gladiatore era Sam!  



	12. «Non potevi startene chiuso in casa?»

Dean si girò verso il padre, sperando che l’immagine del fratello gli fosse scappata, era andata via talmente in fretta!  
Invece dall’espressione che aveva, si capiva che non gli era sfuggita. «Dean» domandò con voce glaciale, «l’hai visto anche tu?»  
«Ehm… che cosa, papà?»  
«Quello era Sam!» ruggì il padre. «Ma io l’ammazzo!»  
“ _Idiota! Non potevi startene chiuso in casa?_ ” «Emh… Forse non è come pensiamo… Ti ricordi quando aveva tredici anni e si era vestito da albero per manifestare contro il disboscamento dell’Amazzonia? So che ha una collega lesbica che probabilmente l’avrà convinto ad aggregarsi.»  
«Vuoi dire che qualche cretina l’ha trascinato lì, convincendolo a manifestare con _quelli_?»  
Dean annuì con forza, sperando vivamente che la cosa finisse lì. «E son sicuro che subito dopo avrà detto il fatto suo a quel pervertito.»  
«D’accordo, non lo ammazzo. Ma voglio vederlo, voglio parlargli, voglio riempirgli la faccia di schiaffi! Come ha potuto comportarsi in maniera così sconsiderata? E se i nostri operai l’avessero visto?»  
«Ma figurati! Si è visto solo per un attimo, non possono averlo riconosciuto.»  
«Mi auguro che tu abbia ragione… Però questa faccenda va chiarita subito. Adesso lo chiamo!»  
“ _Sammy, spero che tu riesca a trovare una buona scusa._ ”  
  
«Oh pasticcino! Erano anni che non mi divertivo così a un Gay Pride!» Gabriel saltellò sulle punte, come se stesse accennando a qualche passo di danza. Era ancora vestito da Cupido e le sue ali svolazzavano dietro di lui.  
Sam lo guardò sorridendo: il suo entusiasmo era incontenibile! «Vieni qua, mattacchione!» Lo tirò contro di sé e cominciò ad accarezzargli il viso e i capelli.  
Gabriel si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò. «Sono così felice che sia venuto anche tu! Ti sei divertito?»  
«Beh è stata un’esperienza _interessante_ …» ammise mentre Gabriel ridacchiava.  
Il telefonino cominciò a squillare.  
«È il numero di casa…» disse Sam. «Non sarà successo qualcosa…»  
Aveva appena risposto, quando sentì la voce del padre tesa, la furia a malapena contenuta: «Sam, che cosa diavolo ci facevi a quella manifestazione di froci?»  
Si sentì impallidire. «Papà? Co… come lo sai?»  
«Sei stato ripreso dalle telecamere! Ti han visto tutti! Perché eri lì? Non sarai diventato uno di _quelli_?»  
Sam esitò, cercando una scusa, _qualsiasi_ cosa, che giustificasse la sua presenza su quel maledetto carro, ma poi incrociò lo sguardo di Gabriel.  
John non stava propriamente urlando ma aveva un tono di voce notevolmente alto, perciò il suo fidanzato aveva sentito abbastanza da capire l’argomento in questione, di sicuro non l’avrebbe mai costretto a fare coming out però Sam capì che se avesse inventato qualche scusa, l’avrebbe solo ferito.  
«Sto aspettando una risposta» disse il padre con tono minaccioso.  
«Senti, papà, prima o poi te l’avrei detto…» “ _Molto, molto poi._ ” «Mi… mi sono fidanzato con un ragazzo…»  
«Sam, prendi le tue cose e torna _subito_ a casa! Tornerai a lavorare nella nostra officina, almeno Dean ed io potremo tenerti d’occhio.»  
«Che cosa? No! Ho qui la mia vita, il mio lavoro…»  
«Non discutere con me! Hai abusato della nostra buona fede! Avevi detto che volevi fare l’avvocato, invece prima ti sei drogato e ora ti ritrovo in mezzo a un branco di pervertiti e scommetto che hai pure ripreso a farti! Beh, la pacchia è finita! Tu ora torni a casa!» Adesso stava proprio urlando.  
«Io non ho ripreso…» Sam avrebbe voluto avere un tono più deciso ma si accorse che stava pigolando miseramente, in più gli stavano anche tremando le mani. Dannazione, non aveva più cinque anni!  
Si accasciò sul divano prendendosi la testa fra le mani mentre Gabriel gli prendeva il cellulare, poi sparò dentro con la sua vocetta garrula: «Signor Winchester? Salve, sono Gabriel Novak, il fidanzato di Samuel. Le assicuro che le mie intenzioni sono serissime e stia tranquillo: quando ci sposeremo, non chiederò una dote generosa.»  
Un attimo di silenzio. «Voi non potete sposarvi!» esplose John. «Io…» Si sentì come un rumore di lotta e poi la voce di John, come se fosse lontana dall’apparecchio, che sbraitava: «Dean! Ridammi quel telefono! Non ho ancora finito di…»  
«Sam, mi dispiace… papà, calmati o ti verrà un infarto…»  
«Sono Gabriel, tu sei Dean, vero?»  
«Sì, sì… dov’è Sam?»  
«È qui, te lo passo.»  
Sam riprese il cellulare. «Dean?»  
«Sammy, ma che mi combini? Non potevi startene tappato in casa?»  
« _Dovevo_ andarci» rispose con voce fioca. “ _Non avrei mai sopportato che qualcuno tentasse di rimorchiare Gabriel._ ”  
«Come puoi immaginare, papà è furioso.»  
«Lo so» biascicò Sam.  
Gabriel riprese il cellulare: «Senti Dean, mi è venuta un’idea. Che ne diresti se nel prossimo week end venite a trovarci? Così tuo padre vedrebbe che, a parte qualche gita su un carro, non siamo poi diversi dalle altre coppie.»  
Dean ci pensò su un po’: aveva promesso a Lisa di portarla a un pic-nic ma la curiosità di conoscere il famoso Gabriel ebbe la meglio. «Io ci sto! Spero solo di convincere anche papà.»  
«Convincermi a fare che cosa?» si sentì urlare, poi la conversazione venne interrotta.  
«Lo sapevo che non saremmo dovuti andare al Gay Pride» disse Sam mogio. «Ora papà sa tutto. Perché l’hai invitato?»  
Gabriel gli si sedette accanto, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo tirò contro di sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. «Prima o poi l’avrebbe comunque scoperto. Avere qui tuo padre non sarà poi la fine del mondo, no? Hai paura che venga qui con una mazza da baseball e mi rompa tutte le ossa?»  
«Beh, no però… potrebbe dire delle… delle cose sgradevoli…»  
«E allora? Sono sopravissuto a mio padre, sopravivrò anche al tuo, in quanto a te non può obbligarti a tornare a casa, primo perché sei maggiorenne e secondo perché abiti già con me. Che cosa piace a Dean?»  
«Beh, lui va matto per i doppi cheeseburger con dentro tutto e le apple pie.»  
«Nessun problema. Ti dispiace se invito anche Cassy? Lui va pazzo per i miei cheeseburger, così ci conosceremmo tutti quanti.»  
«Certo. Penso io all’apple pie. Dove le vendono?»  
«Pasticcino, mi spieghi perché, con un cuoco favoloso in casa, vuoi comprare un prodotto commerciale?»  
«Non voglio che ti disturbi più del dovuto…» gli rispose Sam, baciandolo leggermente sulle labbra.  
«Nessun disturbo» rispose Gabriel, accarezzandogli il viso. «Se Dean è davvero dalla nostra parte, merita un premio.


	13. «Mi casa es su casa»

«Dean» esordì il padre, guardandolo fisso, «ho come l’impressione che tu sapessi già quello che combinava Sam, sbaglio?»  
“ _Merda!_ ” Sospirò: per un attimo aveva sperato di uscirne pulito… «No, non sbagli» si decise a confessare. «Me l’aveva detto qualche settimana fa.»  
«Qualche settimana fa?!» sbottò John. «Tuo fratello si mette con un frocio e tu non mi dici niente!»  
“ _E farti così saltare le coronarie?_ ” «Mah… Ho pensato che fosse una fase transitoria e Sammy mi era parso così felice…»  
«Felice!» sbuffò John. «Anche quando si drogava, _sembrava_ felice e sono pronto a scommettere che ha ripreso a farlo. Hai sbagliato a non dirmelo subito! Chissà in quale fogna ha trovato questo _Gabriel_.» Sputò l’ultima parola con disgusto.  
«Veramente è il suo capufficio.»  
«E perché non me l’hai detto subito? Questo spiega tutto! Quello schifoso!»  
«Ma chi, Sam?»  
«Ma no! Quell’altro! Scommetto che è un vecchio sporcaccione che l’avrà costretto a concedersi se vuole mantenere il posto. Quello che non capisco è perché Sam non se ne sia andato sbattendo la porta per cercare un altro posto. Sarebbe potuto tornare qui ma no! Al signorino non piace sporcarsi di grasso! Si sta rovinando la vita ed è troppo testardo perché ci chieda aiuto.» Ormai stava più parlando fra sé che al figlio.  
«A dire il vero, aveva trovato lavoro in un altro studio legale ma poi è tornato con Gabriel.» Oddio detta così, la frase aveva un che di ambiguo e infatti…  
«Non dire cose del genere! Sam _non_ sta con quello, lavora solo per lui e quel pervertito se ne sta approfittando!»  
«Parlando con Sam non ho avuto quest’impressione, so che Gabriel l’ha aiutato molto nel suo lavoro e lui gli si è affezionato…» “ _Entusiasta è la parola giusta…_ ” Ripensò a quelle conversazioni che avevano fatto guadagnare a Sam il titolo di “fangirl”…  
  
 _«Dean, avresti dovuto vederlo! Teneva la giuria in pugno, come nei telefilm sugli avvocati e pensa che era soltanto una banale lite fra vicini!»_  
  
«Pensa, mi ha regalato una bilancia a due piatti ma è squilibrata perché…»  
 _«Perché voleva risparmiare e ti ha rifilato il primo rottame che ha trovato» aveva ghignato Dean._  
 _«No! È fatta apposta…!»_  
  
«Mi vien da vomitare anche solo a pensarci!» disse John, tracannando una bottiglietta di birra e riportandolo al presente.  
«Comunque Gabriel ci ha invitati a casa sua per il prossimo week end.»  
John ci pensò un attimo. «Ma sì, voglio proprio guardarlo in faccia quel depravato!»  
  
Che strazio quella settimana!  
John era diventato del tutto paranoico: «Dean, lo sanno tutti! Sono andato al bar e la gente ai tavoli stava ridendo! Ridevano di noi! In più il barista mi ha guardato in una maniera strana…»  
«E ci credo! Ha un occhio di vetro! Dai, papà, se fosse come dici tu, Benny mi avrebbe accennato qualcosa, invece niente di niente, stai tranquillo!»  
«Mi auguro che tu abbia ragione…» disse il padre non tanto convinto.  
  
Il viaggio in macchina era stato un vero inferno.  
Già Dean era partito di cattivo umore perché aveva litigato con Lisa giovedì sera a causa del mancato pic-nic.  
«Oh insomma Dean, si può sapere che cosa sarebbe questa emergenza per cui dovete partire domani mattina?»  
«Ma niente, problemi di famiglia.» E non era neanche stata una bugia.  
«E siccome io non faccio parte della famiglia, non vuoi dirmi di che si tratta» si era imbronciata lei.  
Ma perché le donne dovevano essere così invadenti?  
In più avevano viaggiato a tappe forzate: mentre uno dormiva, l’altro guidava, fermandosi solo per fare benzina e mangiare un boccone, come se prima fossero arrivati e prima avrebbero potuto salvare Sammy dalla perdizione.  
Durante il tragitto, John non aveva smesso un attimo di lamentarsi dei due figli, eh sì anche Dean aveva la sua parte di colpa nel malumore paterno: «Ventidue ore di viaggio, perché il signorino ha paura di volare. Avrei dovuto piantarti a casa e prendere l’aereo!»  
«Gli aerei cadono» rispose automaticamente Dean. «Senti papà… quando saremo là, cerca di essere gentile…»  
«Vuoi insegnarmi come devo comportarmi?»  
«Con Sam le urla non sono mai servite: si chiude a riccio e fa comunque di testa sua. Se insulterai Gabriel, Sam gli si attaccherà ancora di più.»  
«Vuoi dare lezioni a _me_ , tu che non sai neanche tenerti una ragazza per più di due settimane?» domandò sprezzante.  
«Non ho rotto con Lisa, abbiamo solo discusso: lei voleva sapere perché partivamo e mi son rifiutato di spiegarglielo» rispose Dean sulla difensiva.  
«Hai fatto bene, meno gente sa di questa faccenda e meglio è» grugnì il padre.  
  
Finalmente erano arrivati.  
Dean controllò l’indirizzo che gli aveva mandato Sam tramite sms, poi si decise a suonare il campanello.  
La porta fu aperta da un tizio con i capelli neri arruffati come se avesse smesso di fare sesso selvaggio solo cinque minuti prima, degli intensi occhi blu e un trench addosso. Ma chi indosserebbe un capo del genere in California e per di più a giugno? Solo i maniaci dei giardinetti!  
«Sei Gabriel?» chiese John in tono aggressivo.  
«No» rispose con una voce talmente roca che sarebbe stata perfetta per le telefonate porno. «Sono Castiel. Voi dovete essere John e Dean Winchester. Sam e Gabriel vi stanno aspettando.»  
Li introdusse in casa nella quale regnava un allegro disordine.  
Dean ne fu quasi sollevato: istintivamente si aveva temuto qualcosa di orribilmente kitsch come le camerette delle ragazzine, invece c’era uno specchio ovale appeso vicino alla porta d’ingresso, un appendiabiti sepolto da giacche e giacchette, un mobiletto con sopra una marea di riviste e una biblioteca stracolma di libri tra cui Dean ne riconobbe alcuni di Sam e vide anche il trofeo che aveva vinto a quella gara di matematica.  
«Così tu saresti…» disse Dean a quel strano tipo (e poi che razza di nome aveva?)  
«Castiel» rispose un po’ perplesso senza aggiungere altro.  
Ma lo stava prendendo in giro? «Sì, questo l’avevo capito. Quello che intendevo…» stava pensando a come chiedergli chi diavolo fosse e che cosa ci facesse in casa di suo fratello senza sembrare sgarbato (il bon ton non era mai stato il suo forte!), quando da una delle stanze uscì un uomo biondo, con indosso una giacchetta militare, più basso di loro di almeno 10 centimetri.  
«Mi casa es su casa» disse fissandoli con degli insoliti occhi color ambra, mentre un sorriso ironico increspava le sue labbra sottili.  
Finalmente avevano davanti il famoso Gabriel.


	14. «Qui ci giochiamo Sammy!»

«Sono Gabriel Novak» disse tendendo la mano a John. «Sono molto felice di conoscervi.»  
Dean, vedendo che il padre non stava ricambiando il saluto e stava guardando con evidente schifo il fidanzato di suo fratello (chi avrebbe immaginato che avrebbe usato una perifrasi del genere?), si affrettò a mettersi fra i due stringendo quella mano che veniva ostentatamente ignorata.  
«Così tu saresti il famoso Dean-o» lo salutò allegramente l’altro, dandogli anche una pacca sulla spalla. «Sammy mi ha parlato tanto di te.»  
«Veramente è _Dean_ » replicò strofinandosi la spalla dolorante.  
«Sì, come vuoi. Sai che abbiamo una cosa in comune?»  
«E sarebbe?» domandò sospettoso.  
«Entrambi abbiamo un fratellino che ci ha superato in altezza.» E indicò Castiel.  
Ah, ecco chi era.  
«Che cosa hai fatto a mio figlio per fargli cambiare orientamento? L’hai forse obbligato a…?» sbraitò John.  
«Papà, per favore…» lo interruppe Dean.  
«Le assicuro, signor Winchester, che non l’ho obbligato a far niente» rispose Gabriel freddamente. «Gli ho solo esternato i miei sentimenti e lui ha deciso di ricambiarli. E ora se volete seguirmi alla piscina…» S’incamminò verso una porta a vetri da cui si vedeva il giardino.  
«Sam svolge la professione per cui ha studiato tanto» disse Castiel fissando John, «e ha trovato qualcuno che lo ama davvero. Credevo che, come padre, ne sarebbe stato felice, invece sembra arrabbiato.» Scosse la testa con aria perplessa. «Proprio non capisco…»  
  
Trovarono Sam a bordo piscina, seduto a un tavolino alle prese con un esercito di pinguini su un vassoio, controllando che tutti avessero il becco rivolto nella stessa direzione. C’era anche un altro vassoio con sopra dei funghi che sembravano quelli dei puffi.  
«Vergognati, Sammy» disse Dean, tentando di alleggerire la tensione. «Grande e grosso come sei, giochi ancora con i pupazzetti?»  
«Dean!» Sam si alzò per stringerlo in un abbraccio stritola-ossa. «Papà, son… son contento che tu sia venuto.»  
«Davvero? Se non ti avessi visto in tv, non credo proprio che mi avresti invitato. Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo, eh?» domandò acido.  
«A dire il vero, è colpa mia» intervenne Gabriel. «Gli ho detto: “È inutile che i tuoi comincino a stappare lo champagne per il nostro fidanzamento, quando siamo ancora in fase di rodaggio.”»  
« _Stappare lo champagne_?!» esclamò incredulo John. «Perché mai…»  
“ _Qui ci giochiamo Sammy._ ” Già era andato ad abitare in un altro Stato, tornando comunque a casa per le feste comandate ma se suo padre avesse continuato a comportarsi così, l’avrebbero perso del tutto… «Papà, hai visto che i pinguini sono in realtà delle mozzarelline con delle olive infilzate(1) e… e i funghi sono uova sode, sormontate da metà pomodoro?» sparò Dean a raffica, facendogli vedere il contenuto dei vassoi.  
«Li ha fatti Gabriel» disse Sam orgoglioso.  
«Siccome sareste stati nostri ospiti, abbiamo voluto preparare qualcosa di speciale.»  
«Ma non io ho fatto niente» si schermì Sam.  
«Invece sì: hai decorato i funghetti e hai aperto i barattoli delle olive. A volte possono essere così _duri_!» disse sfarfallando le ciglia e con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato una donzella appena salvata al suo cavaliere.  
«Bah» sbuffò John, «il cibo è fatto per essere mangiato, stare a decorarlo è un’inutile perdita di tempo.»  
«L’unica perdita di tempo è stata…» incominciò a dire Sam furioso.  
«Che ne direste se, per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti, facessimo un tuffo in piscina?» lo interruppe Gabriel.  
«Io ci sto!» esclamò Sam, allontanandosi di scatto dal padre e cominciando a spogliarsi nervosamente.  
«D’accordo allora. L’ultimo che si butta dal trampolino è un macaco puzzolente!» declamò Gabriel.  
Sam finì di spogliarsi e si lanciò in acqua.  
Dean era indeciso se partecipare o no. Il fatto era che si sentiva quasi obbligato a compensare l’assoluta mancanza di cordialità del padre, perciò cominciò a svestirsi, rimanendo in boxer, stava per correre verso il trampolino, quando si ricordò dell’amuleto che gli aveva regalato Sam: non voleva rischiare di perderlo per una stupida gara, così lo tolse e lo posò sul tavolino facendosi battere da Castiel.  
“ _Poco male, non sono l’ultimo_ ” pensò tuffandosi.  
Gabriel, infatti, si stava spogliando come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, si voltò verso John e gli chiese: «Signor Winchester, non vuole partecipare?»  
«Grazie, no» rispose secco stappando una delle bottigliette di birra che erano in un contenitore termico insieme a dei ghiaccioli, sotto il tavolino.  
«Come vuole» e scese tranquillamente dalla scaletta.  
«Gabriel, hai perso, sei entrato per ultimo» rise Dean.  
«Certo che no!» replicò sornione. «Che cosa ho detto? “L’ultimo che si butta dal trampolino.” Io sono entrato in acqua con la scaletta, perciò il macaco sei _tu_ , Dean-o.»  
Fregato alla grande.  
«A me non sembri un macaco puzzolente» gli disse Castiel avvicinandosi e fissandolo con attenzione.  
«Grazie, lo apprezzo molto» gli rispose sarcastico.  
«Oh, prego.»  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli che il suo senso dell’umorismo faceva schifo ma c’era già suo padre che faceva di tutto per rovinare quello che avrebbe potuto essere un allegro sabato che non se la sentì di contribuire a quel massacro. Se la storia fra Sam e Gabriel fosse continuata, ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti.  
Osservando Castiel nuotare, gli venne da pensare che se Sam si fosse messo con lui, avrebbe anche potuto capirlo, insomma con quelle labbra carnose, quel fisico asciutto, quella pelle color avorio, quegli occhi blu intenso… invece Gabriel era basso, con il naso lungo e la pancetta.  
“ _Dicono che l’amore sia cieco ma a tutto c’è un limite!_ ”  
  
Gabriel si avvicinò nuotando a Sam. «Pasticcino» gli disse a bassa voce, «cerca di non dare troppo peso a quello che dice tuo padre. Mostragli che le sue parole possono ferirti, e non sarai più libero dal biasimo.»  
«Tyrion Lannister, giusto?» chiese Sam rammentando una puntata de _Il Trono di Spade_ che avevano visto qualche settimana prima.  
«Come vedi mi rifaccio sempre alle fonti migliori» replicò strizzandogli un occhio.  
«Cercherò di ricordarlo. Mi dispiace per il suo comportamento…»  
«Ehi, pasticcino! Ti assicuro che il mio era anche peggio e poi perché devi dispiacerti tu? Le figuracce dei padri non devono ricadere sui figli.»  
Leggermente a disagio, Sam guardò Gabriel allontanarsi sguazzando: ormai si era abituato al suo “stile” ma quel giorno gli sembrava che nuotasse ancora più goffamente del solito o forse gli pareva così perché c’era suo padre che lo stava esaminando e sapeva che ogni suo gesto strano, ogni battuta fuori luogo, ogni chilo di troppo, ogni piuma del suo tatuaggio sarebbero stati giudicati e condannati e solo perché non aveva una doppia X nel suo DNA.  
  
Anche Dean stava osservando lo strano modo di nuotare di Gabriel: sembrava che sapesse a malapena reggersi a galla. Ma suo fratello doveva proprio mettersi con un coglione che aveva una super piscina soltanto per vantarsi? Però pensandoci, potevano aver comprato quella casa insieme oppure Gabriel aveva fatto costruire la piscina per far felice Sam…  
Più tardi gliel’avrebbe chiesto.  
  


*****

  
1) <http://blog.giallozafferano.it/mezzestagioni/pinguini-alle-olive-e-mozzarella-antipasto-sfizioso/>


	15. «La legge dovrebbe vietare certe cose!»

No, seriamente, ogni Stato americano avrebbe dovuto varare una legge che vietasse a un uomo di avere delle labbra di _quel_ genere e, soprattutto, avrebbero dovuto impedirgli di mangiare ghiaccioli in pubblico!  
Beh, il bordo piscina di Gabriel non si poteva definire un luogo pubblico, però restava il fatto che Castiel, dopo essersi rivestito da maniaco dei giardinetti, leccava e succhiava quel ghiacciolo come se si fosse trovato sul set di un film porno e il fatto che Gabriel prima e qualche minuto dopo Sam fossero rientrati in casa non aiutava certo a distrarsi…  
“ _Maledizione! Ma lo fa apposta? E davanti a estranei…_ ” Dean finse di essere molto interessato a com’erano stati montati i pinguini di mozzarella…  
  
Sam entrò in cucina, dove trovò Gabriel intento a decorare una coppetta piena di panna con delle fragole ma, invece di posizionarle con grazia, com’era solito fare, le stava ficcando dentro rabbiosamente.  
«Vuoi che ci pensi io?» gli domandò Sam, facendolo sobbalzare.  
«No… non preoccuparti, Sammy… vai a fare compagnia a Dean, è un bel po’ che non vi vedete.» Sembrava un po’ nervoso ma non c’era da stupirsi visto il trattamento che stava subendo da John.  
«Non so come tu abbia fatto a mantenere la calma» disse Sam abbracciandolo da dietro e baciandolo sul collo.  
«Anni di sparring partner con il mio vecchio» rispose con un mezzo sorriso. «Vai pure. Quando è pronto, vi chiamo.»  
  
All’inizio Dean non condivideva l’entusiasmo di Sam per Gabriel (chi mai indosserebbe un grembiule con scritto “Bacio meglio di come cucino”?) ma questo succedeva _prima_ che assaggiasse i suoi doppi cheeseburger con contorno di patatine: erano _esattamente_ come piacevano a lui. «Oh mio Dio! Sono strasquisiti! Sammy, non dirmi che preferisci una squallida insalatina a queste delizie!» “ _Magari Lisa cucinasse così… Cibo macrobiotico… Puah!_ ”  
«Niente squallida insalatina per Sammy» replicò Gabriel, posando sul tavolo un altro vassoio. «Per lui, cheeseburger vegetariani.»  
Sam lo ringraziò, illuminandosi come un albero di Natale, poi si servì.  
«Sam, oltre che fare l’avvocato, non volevi anche dei figli?» chiese John. «Mi chiedo come farai visto che ci vogliono un padre e una _madre_.»  
«Sai che l’adozione è accessibile anche a coppie come _noi_?» rispose Sam seccamente. «Comunque per ora abbiamo deciso di non averne. Dobbiamo finire di pagare il mutuo sulla casa.»  
«Mi piace molto» disse Dean. «Immagino che l’abbiate scelta perché ha la piscina.»  
«A dire il vero l’avevo comprata prima di conoscere Sammy ed è stato un vero colpo di fortuna che lui sia un appassionato di nuoto» replicò Gabriel, riempiendosi il piatto di entrambe le varietà di cheeseburger e una montagna di patatine.  
«Non capisco perché avere una piscina per nuotatori provetti, quando è evidente che tu non lo sia affatto» disse John, squadrandolo con occhio critico.  
«Infatti! Era Kalì l’atleta. Appena la mia ex l’ha vista, se n’è subito innamorata e non ho saputo dirle di no.» Sembrava che Gabriel avesse deciso di ignorare le provocazioni di John, probabilmente per non imbarazzare ancora di più Sam. L’unico segnale che facesse capire che qualcosa non andava, era un continuo pizzicarsi la radice del naso accompagnato da uno strizzamento degli occhi.  
«Escluso il nuoto, pratichi qualche altro sport?» chiese John.  
«Tipo lo sci? Naaa, perché devo andare a rompermi una gamba a 20° sotto zero, quando posso farlo comodamente scendendo le scale di un tribunale?»  
Involontariamente, Dean scoppiò a ridere, beccandosi un’occhiataccia dal padre.  
«Secondo me, un uomo che non fa sport non è un vero uomo» decretò John seccamente.  
«Ed io pensavo che bastasse difendere ciò che è giusto e trattare gli altri con rispetto!» replicò Gabriel. «A quanto pare s’impara sempre qualcosa.»  
«Veramente è la presenza del cromosoma Y a determinare la mascolinità di una persona» interloquì Castiel.  
«Stavamo parlando di un’altra cosa!» lo fulminò John.  
«A me non sembra…» s’imbronciò Castiel.  
Ripensando a una cosa che aveva detto Gabriel poco prima, Dean si decise a chiedere: «La _tua_ ex? Credevo che fossi…»  
«Gay? E perdermi metà dei piaceri della vita? No, sono bisex, ma» aggiunse fissando Dean e John, con le dita intrecciate sotto il mento, «prima che vi facciate delle strane idee, ci tengo a precisare che _non_ faccio orge: nel mio letto, e non solo lì, c’è posto soltanto per Sammy.»  
L’interessato arrossì violentemente, mentre Gabriel gli posò con affetto una mano sul braccio.  
John, se possibile, li guardò ancor più disgustato di prima. «Spero almeno che usiate le dovute precauzioni, con tutte le malattie schifose che girano» disse fissando intenzionalmente Gabriel.  
Sam stava per scattare indignato, quando fu fermato dalla voce pacata e un po’ roca di Castiel: «Non posso parlare per Sam che conosco da poco, anche se da un esame superficiale non ho riscontrato anomalie ma Gabriel è perfettamente sano: fa il check up tutti gli anni e, a parte un leggero sovrappeso, gli esami non hanno evidenziato malattie.»  
Castiel Novak 1, John Winchester 0.  
«Da un esame superficiale? Che cosa intendi?» domandò Sam.  
«Alcune malattie possono essere individuate anche solo guardando il soggetto in faccia» rispose Castiel, sfoderando un’insospettata loquacità. «Per esempio, le borse sotto gli occhi potrebbero indicare problemi ai reni; il colorito giallognolo disfunzioni epatiche; pallido, anemia; un arrossamento permanente…»  
«Ok Cassy, credo che Sammy abbia afferrato il concetto» ridacchiò Gabriel.  
«Sei un dottore?» domandò Dean interessato, oddio come dr. Sexy!  
«No, sono un infermiere.»  
«Ma è più bravo e coscienzioso di tanti dottori laureati» disse l’avvocato con orgoglio.  
«Come va l’officina?» chiese Sam.  
«Al solito. Helping people, repairing cars, the family business» rispose Dean, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Ti piace fare il meccanico?» chiese Castiel, mentre Gabriel lo guardava sorpreso.  
«Sì molto. Mi piace vedere le auto schizzare via veloci, per me un motore guasto è come un puzzle da risolvere.»  
«È lo stesso che provo io, assistendo le persone, quando si ripristina lo stato di salute iniziale, mi sento appagato.»  
“ _Che strano modo di parlare…_ ” pensò Dean. “ _Sembra proprio un libro stampato_.”  
  
«E ora zuppa inglese con panna e fragole» declamò Gabriel, portando in tavola un vassoio con sopra cinque coppe di vetro e cominciò a disporle davanti ai commensali.  
Sam notò che solo una delle coppe aveva le fragole conficcate con stizza nella panna ed era finita proprio a John. Si chiese se Gabriel l’avesse fatto apposta. “ _Beh, se anche fosse, Gabe è stato fin troppo gentile._ ”  
«A me non sembra una zuppa» disse Castiel cominciando ad assaggiarla.  
«Potrei avere la ricetta?» chiese Dean. «Così la passerei a Lisa.»  
«Puoi farla anche tu» ribatté Gabriel compiaciuto. «È veramente facile: panna, buccia d’arancia grattugiata, zucchero, pan di Spagna sbriciolato, succo d’arancia, due ore di frigo e le fragole vanno messe poco prima di servire. Poi ti scrivo tutto. La ricetta originale prevedeva del liquore all’arancia ma sapendo che avremmo bevuto birra non ho voluto rischiare. Allora, Cassy, ti piace?»  
«Beh, la sto mangiando…» rispose perplesso. «Se non mi piacesse, non la mangerei.»  
E dal sorriso soddisfatto di Gabriel, Dean intuì che quello era lo strano modo di Castiel per dire se una cosa gli piaceva o no.  
«A me non sembra poi così buona» brontolò John con aria schifata e spinse la coppa lontano da sé.  
«Adesso basta!» scattò Sam, alzandosi. «È da quando sei arrivato che ti comporti da cafone!»  
«Sam! Ti sembra questo il modo di rivolgerti a _tuo_ padre?» urlò John alzandosi anche lui.  
«Sì, se non impari a comportarti in maniera civile in casa degli altri!»  
«Samuel, per favore!» disse Gabriel, tirandolo per la manica e cercando di farlo sedere. «Già sento urlare tutto il giorno in tribunale, almeno a tavola cerchiamo di non scatenare l’Apocalisse, ok?»  
«Scusami, Gabe.» E si risedette.  
«Non la mangia, signor Winchester?» domandò Gabriel. «Le assicuro che non l’ho insaporita con la kryptonite rosa.»  
«È una spezia?» chiese Castiel perplesso, inclinando la testa.  
«Non proprio» ghignò Gabriel. «È una sostanza che trasforma dei gagliardi etero in orribili checche piene di velenoso cerone e mortali lustrini.»  
«Credo che tu mi stia prendendo in giro» replicò Castiel imbronciandosi.  
«Mi dispiace che non le sia piaciuta ma d’altronde se teme di essere avvelenato…» disse Gabriel e allungò una mano per riprendere il dessert.  
«No, lo mangerò» grugnì John, «altrimenti poi mio figlio dice che non so come comportarmi a tavola.» Riprese il cucchiaino e finì il dolce. «E ora vorrei parlare con Sam. Da solo!»  
«D’accordo. Non farti strapazzare troppo, eh?» replicò Gabriel rivolgendosi a Sam. «Quando avrete finito, ci troverete a bordo piscina.»  
  



	16. «So io che cosa sia meglio per te!»

John lo fissò negli occhi. «Le pupille sembrano normali…» fu la frase d’esordio dell’interrogatorio.  
«Non ci posso credere! Che cosa ti aspettavi?» esclamò Sam offeso. «Ho chiuso con quella robaccia!»  
«Sto solo cercando di capire perché un ragazzo che era normale, abbia cambiato orientamento. Voglio la verità: ti ha forse obbligato?»  
«No!» Sam quasi se l’aspettava quella domanda. «Io sto con Gabriel perché lo amo. È così difficile da capirlo?»  
«Ma tu hai perso totalmente la ragione! Io so che cos’è meglio per te e mettersi con un uomo non lo è! Personalmente non ho niente contro quello…»  
«E meno male!» lo interruppe Sam. «Comunque “quello” come lo chiami tu, ha un nome. Si chiama Gabriel.»  
«Già uno cui piace farsela con uomini e donne…» Scosse la testa, chiaramente disgustato al pensiero. «Peggio dei froci, almeno quelli sanno che cosa vogliono ma questi altri sono ancora più promiscui. Sono indecisi, confusi, domani ti mollerà per una donna e dopodomani la mollerà per un altro uomo!»  
Era un pensiero che a volte lo assillava, ma affermò con decisione: «Gabriel non è né indeciso né confuso e tantomeno promiscuo, lui vuole stare con me e con nessun altro. E non usare quel termine: è offensivo.»  
«Intendi farmi causa? Ma ragiona un attimo: se io o tuo nonno fossimo stati fr… gay, tu e Dean non sareste nati. Ci hai mai pensato? Finché starai con quello, non potrai avere figli e non venirmi a parlare di adozione, sai benissimo che un bambino deve avere un padre e una madre. Già quelli adottati da una famiglia normale crescono con problemi, figurati quelli allevati da due uomini! Lo capisci che non è normale?»  
«Anche i razzisti sostengono che le coppie miste non sono naturali» replicò Sam, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
«Che discorsi! Io non sono né razzista né omofobo, voglio solo…»  
«E invece sì!» esplose Sam. «Soltanto perché non vai in giro a pestarli non significa che tu non lo sia: ho visto che occhiate disgustate lanci a Gabriel! Se fosse stato una ragazza, non le avresti neanche nominate le malattie veneree! E i commenti che fai quando ci sono i Gay Pride? Dovresti soltanto vergognarti a dire cose del genere!»  
«Non ti piace come parlo? Chi se ne frega! Il mio compito non è piacerti, è tirarti su a dovere ma a quanto pare ho fallito: prima drogato e ora questo… Questa situazione è inaccettabile! Non solo stai rinunciando a farti una famiglia ma devi pure subire i problemi finanziari di quello!»  
«Se è il prezzo da pagare per stare con Gabriel, lo pago volentieri! Anche se mi fossi messo con una ragazza, avrei dovuto accendere un mutuo per comprare casa.»  
«Ma sarebbe stata scelta da te e da tua moglie, l’avreste arredata insieme…»  
«Non devo vivere come vuoi tu!» lo interruppe Sam. «Io lo amo ma tu te ne freghi dei miei sentimenti!» Si sentì pungere gli occhi ma ricacciò indietro le lacrime.  
«Sam, non ti riconosco più! Torna in te! Sei soltanto confuso e probabilmente stai ancora soffrendo per Jessica. Ricomincia a frequentare qualche altra _ragazza_ e vedrai che guarirai.»  
«Parli dell’omosessualità come se fosse una malattia! Non lo è! E non è neanche una scelta, l’unica che si può fare è se accettare o no di provare amore per una persona del proprio sesso ed io l’ho fatto. Con Gabriel mi sento completo, è come se avessi trovato la metà che mi mancava.»  
«Amore!» sbuffò John sprezzante. «È ovvio che quello ti ha plagiato! Avanti, spiegami come ha fatto per farti cambiare bandiera!»  
Sam gli raccontò tutto dall’inizio: di come l’avesse sempre aiutato e incoraggiato nel suo lavoro, di come l’avesse “salvato” da Stair, della rottura con Jessica e di come fossero diventati amici, anche grazie alla sua piscina. «… ero andato a trovarlo, come ogni sabato, e l’ho trovato steso a terra… non… non respirava…» Anche se si era trattato soltanto di uno stupido scherzo, gli venivano ancora i brividi nel ripensarci. Decise di saltare il pezzo in cui scopriva che era stata solo una manovra di Gabriel per farsi baciare. «E mentre gli praticavo la respirazione artificiale, ho capito che non potevo vivere senza di lui…» Lo guardò, sperando che comprendesse.  
«Ma quello non è amore!» esclamò il padre. «Semplicemente eri addolorato perché credevi di aver perso il tuo amico, questo posso capirlo… Non devi confondere le due cose, le fidanzate sono una cosa; gli _amici_ un’altra! Anch’io ne ho un sacco e mi dispiacerebbe molto se dovesse succedere loro qualcosa, ma non faccio sesso con loro e neanche Dean! Sei uscito dalla droga, vedrai che uscirai anche da questo e noi ti aiuteremo… Prendi le tue cose, ti riportiamo a casa. Ti manderò da uno psico… anzi no, da una psicologa che ti spiegherà meglio queste cose. Allontanato il contagio…»  
«Basta!» Sam si alzò di scatto. «Con te non si può ragionare! Io amo Gabriel e niente che tu dica o faccia potrà cambiare questo e non tornerò a casa con voi!» Si avviò verso la porta sul giardino.  
«Chissà che cosa direbbe il tuo prezioso Gabriel, se sapesse che eri un drogato smanioso di farsi…»  
«Lo sa già e mi ama lo stesso» ribatté Sam uscendo.  
«Per fortuna che tua madre è morta, questa storia l’avrebbe uccisa per la vergogna!» gli sbraitò dietro John.  
  
«Sei il primo che conosco che si chiami Castiel» disse Dean, sedendosi sulla sdraio. Non voleva pensare a che cosa stava succedendo in cucina e aveva tirato fuori il primo argomento futile che gli era venuto in mente.  
«È il nome dell’angelo del giovedì ed io sono nato in quel giorno» rispose l’interessato, scrollando le spalle.  
E il fratello non solo si chiamava Gabriel, come l’arcangelo, ma aveva anche le ali, se pure tatuate…  
Quando Dean e il fratello erano piccoli, Mary soleva ripeteva che gli angeli vegliavano su di loro ed era indubbio che l’avvocato, in un certo senso, facesse davvero da angelo custode a Sam…  
Dean sorrise e scosse la testa: “ _Mi sto lasciando trasportare troppo dalla fantasia…_ ”  
«Immagino che tu voglia farmi il solito discorso che fanno tutti i fratelli maggiori» disse Novak, seduto sulla sdraio, allungandogli una bottiglietta di birra. «“Se farai soffrire Sammy, verrò a cercarti, ti strapperò il cuore dal petto e me lo mangerò a colazione.”»  
«Più o meno…» sorrise Dean prendendola. Continuava a studiarlo, cercando di capire che cosa fosse scattato in suo fratello ma non riusciva a venirne a capo. Con il sorriso sempre pronto e l’aria scanzonata Gabriel sembrava più un ottimo compagno di bevute che uno di cui ci si potesse innamorare.  
«Davvero faresti una cosa simile?» chiese Castiel fissandolo inorridito.  
«Tranquillo Cassy, non sarà necessario perché tenterò di non far mai soffrire Sammy.»  
Automaticamente Dean rispose: «No! Tentare no! Fare, o non fare! Non c’è tentare!»  
Gabriel ridacchiò: «Giusto Yoda! Non farò mai soffrire Sammy, va meglio così?»  
«Temo che le tue rassicurazioni non basteranno a convincere nostro padre.»  
«La paura è la via per il Lato Oscuro. La paura conduce all’ira, l’ira all’odio; l’odio conduce alla sofferenza» declamò Gabriel, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non capisco la citazione…» disse Castiel, imbronciandosi.  
«Non dirmi che non hai mai visto _Guerre Stellari_?» chiese Dean sconvolto. « _Tutti_ hanno visto _Guerre Stellari_!»  
«Castiel non guarda la tv.»  
«Non è vero. Guardo sempre _Casi clinici incredibili_ e _Malattie imbarazzanti_ , però non capisco… perché uno si dovrebbe imbarazzare per una malattia?»  
Dean non capiva se Castiel avesse un senso dell’umorismo ancora più strampalato del fratello o se parlava seriamente. Stava ormai propendendo per la seconda ipotesi.  
L’infermiere consultò l’orologio. «Devo tornare in ospedale. Dean, mi ha fatto piacere conoscerti.»  
«Anche a me.» Aspettò che si allontanasse, poi domandò esitante: «Ehm… senti Gabriel… quando papà ha telefonato a Sam… eri vicino a lui?»  
« _Molto_ vicino, se capisci ciò che intendo» ridacchiò, sfarfallando le sopracciglia.  
Un’immagine si stava formando nella sua mente ma la scacciò con decisione. «Quindi avrai sentito…» e si fermò.  
«La causa dell’ _esaurimento nervoso_ di Sammy? Me l’aveva già confidata» rispose sorridendo, «e, prima che tu me lo chieda, non è stato quando ci siamo messi insieme, ma molto prima, quando era ancora uno stagista ed io il suo osservatore.»  
Dean ne fu sorpreso: per quel che ne sapeva, Sam non l’aveva detto neanche a Jessica. Stava per chiedergli qualcos’altro, quando vide il fratello uscire come una furia da casa.  



	17. «Vuoi davvero dividere queste cose con Sam?»

Visto che Sam non voleva dargli retta ed era troppo grande (in tutti i sensi) per una sana sculacciata, John decise di parlare con Gabriel, sperando di far riflettere almeno lui.  
«Si può sapere che cosa ha detto a Samuel? È uscito da qui, sconvolto!» esclamò Gabriel furioso.  
«Ho soltanto cercato di farlo ragionare» rispose John. «Non sono omofobo, voglio che questo ti sia chiaro, sono soltanto preoccupato. Ti sembra giusto che Sam rinunci a farsi una vera famiglia? Adesso nel suo futuro vede soltanto te ma, finché resterete insieme, non potrà realizzare il suo sogno di avere dei figli, lo capisci anche tu, no? Siccome non sa prendere la decisione giusta, devi farlo tu per lui. Dici di _amarlo_ » pronunciò quest’ultima parola cercando di reprimere una smorfia nauseata, «e spero che tu lo ami al punto da saper rinunciare a lui.»  
Gabriel odiava quando gli si parlava in questa maniera! Accondiscendente, in apparenza gentile e ragionevole ma percepiva chiaramente il disprezzo che il suo non-aspirante-suocero nutriva nei suoi confronti. «Samuel è adulto e capace di decidere da solo con chi vuole stare» replicò freddamente.  
«Io penso solo a che cosa sia meglio per lui. Sai che molte persone si sentiranno disgustati da voi due e ve li ritroverete sempre contro senza un giorno di sosta per tutta la vita?»  
“ _E uno di loro è proprio_ qui _, sotto il_ mio _tetto…_ ” Se non fosse stato il padre del suo fidanzato, l’avrebbe già buttato fuori di casa a pedate… o almeno ci avrebbe provato. «Non mi dice niente di nuovo. C’è già stato qualcuno al liceo che mi ha spiegato _molto_ chiaramente che cosa pensava delle persone come me.» Per un attimo chiuse gli occhi ripensando a un pomeriggio di tanti anni prima…  
  
_Un attimo prima stava parlando tranquillamente con Ted svelandogli il suo segreto e un attimo dopo si era ritrovato per terra con quello che credeva il suo migliore amico che gli urlava contro: «Sei un deviato! E hai anche cercato di tenerlo nascosto! Mi fai schifo! Non voglio più essere amico di un tale scherzo di natura!»_  
  
«Quindi capisci di che cosa sto parlando. Vuoi davvero dividere queste cose con Sam?»  
«No. Certo che no.»  
John pensò di averlo convinto, ma Gabriel aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso: «È lui che vuole dividerle con me. I genitori dovrebbero amare i propri figli incondizionatamente, non basarsi sul fatto che siano gay o no. Io amo suo figlio e voglio soltanto renderlo felice. Farò qualsiasi cosa pur di stare con Samuel e se anche lui vuole stare con me, non ci separerà facilmente.»  
«Mi fate venire il voltastomaco!» sbraitò John. «E Sam si renderà presto conto che quest’obbrobrio non è normale!» Uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.  
  
Nel frattempo Sam e Dean erano a bordo piscina con una bottiglietta di birra.  
«Che cosa ne pensi di Gabriel?» chiese Sam un po’ esitante.  
«Sinceramente? Non è il mio tipo: petto troppo piatto, se capisci ciò che intendo, però devo ammettere che _adoro_ la sua cucina» ridacchiò Dean. Poi disse serio: «Immagino che papà non ti abbia fatto le congratulazioni.»  
«Mi ha detto che se la mamma fosse stata ancora viva, sarebbe morta per la vergogna» rispose mogio.  
«Sam, questo non è assolutamente vero! Credo che prima di tutto avrebbe cercato di capire se eri felice con Gabriel… e poi si sarebbe fatta dare la ricetta dei suoi doppi cheeseburger.» Dean si leccò le labbra al ricordo.  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
«Certo! Conoscevo nostra madre ancor prima che tu nascessi e so che cosa avrebbe voluto per noi.»  
«E con Lisa come va?» domandò Sam, per cambiare argomento.  
«Bene! Prima o poi le chiederò di sposarmi.» Dean ebbe una visione della sua vita futura: mocciosi urlanti, shopping senza fine e domeniche dalla suocera… rabbrividì.  
«Il mio fratellone che diventa un serio padre di famiglia! Quasi non riesco a crederci!»  
“ _Neanch’io, fratellino, neanch’io!_ ”  
  
A Gabriel non poteva fregare di meno di ciò che pensava John di lui, ma sapeva quanto Sammy soffrisse, perciò decise di parlargli di nuovo.  
Lo trovò a bordo piscina che tracannava birra a tutto spiano.  
«Sam ed io ci amiamo e non capisco perché debba fare tante storie.»  
John si alzò, sovrastandolo con la sua statura. «Perché sei uno schifoso deviato e non voglio che mio figlio stia con un tale scherzo di natura!» urlò, subito dopo lo spinse in piscina.  
Gabriel si ritrovò sotto la superficie con l’acqua che lo soffocava entrandogli nel naso, scendendogli in gola, riempiendogli i polmoni… Cercò di nuotare verso l’alto ma i suoi movimenti scoordinati e il terrore lo facevano affondare sempre di più.  
John continuava a fissarlo dal bordo e Gabriel non poteva fare altro che scalciare disperatamente, cercando invano di tornare a galla e sperando che quel troglodita, nel frattempo, si decidesse a soccorrerlo.  
Quando stava ormai per svenire, vide comparire un’altra figura sul bordo della piscina: era Sam.  
“ _Sammy! Non riesco a riemergere, ti prego, aiutami!_ ”  
Ma il suo fidanzato, dopo averlo guardato con indifferenza, si girò e se ne andò con il padre.  
“ _No, Sammy, non andartene!_ ” pensò Gabriel disperato. “ _Torna indietro! Sto annegando, salvami! Sammy! Sam!_ ” «SAAAM!!!»  
«Gabe, che ti succede?»  
Lenzuola, letto, Sammy che lo stringeva da dietro e lo baciava sul collo…  
“ _Era soltanto un incubo_ ” pensò Gabriel sollevato.  
John Winchester era ripartito quel pomeriggio col primo aereo, portando il suo disgusto lontano da loro e facendo capire a Sam che, finché non fosse rientrato nei ranghi della “normalità”, non poteva più considerarsi suo figlio.  
Dean invece era rimasto, forse un estremo tentativo di non rimanere figlio unico.  
«Niente, pasticcino, torna a dormire.» Si girò, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto, voleva sentirlo sotto di sé, voleva sapere che non se n’era andato…  
Sam gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, tenendolo stretto. «Gabe, stavi urlando il mio nome» gli sussurrò.  
Prima che Gabriel potesse pensare a una risposta, la porta si spalancò e Dean accese la luce. «Ho sentito gridare…» disse agitato.  
«Certo!» rispose Gabriel, voltandosi verso di lui. «Tuo fratello mi fa sempre urlare e gemere e ansimare e…»  
«Argh!» esclamò Dean, tappandosi le orecchie. «Basta così! Non voglio sentire altro!» Spense la luce e uscì dalla stanza.  
Gabriel ridacchiò e posò di nuovo la testa sul petto di Sam. «A quanto pare mi fai urlare anche mentre dormo…»  
Sam non gli credette, ma per quanto si fosse spaventato, non poté non sorridere nel ripensare alla faccia del fratello, quando era entrato. «Penso che adesso sarà Dean ad avere gli incubi.»  
«Sicuramente.» Gabriel gli strusciò la testa sul petto. “ _Devo ricordarmi di far sparire quella boccetta di Guttalax, prima che Sammy la trovi._ ”


	18. Luna Park

Che viaggio di merda! E nel vero senso della parola! Appena John mise piede sull’aereo, sentì l’impellente necessità di precipitarsi alla toilette.  
“ _E mai una volta che ci sia la carta igienica!_ ” pensò inferocito quando riuscì a sedersi, appena in tempo.  
Per non parlare di quella cretina di hostess che aveva tentato di bloccarlo, berciando che non si poteva usare il bagno durante le fasi di decollo e atterraggio, andasse a spiegarlo al suo intestino!  
E dulcis in fundo, quando finalmente atterrarono, scoprì che avevano chiamato la polizia che l’aveva multato per “violazione della legge sulla sicurezza.”  
“ _È l’ultima volta che salgo su un aereo! Tutta colpa di Sam e di quel depravato che l’ha circuito!_ ”  


Per distrarre tutti dal cattivo umore che John Winchester aveva sparso a piene mani il giorno prima, Gabriel decise che sarebbero andati al Luna Park e invitò anche Castiel.  
«Non mi avevate detto che eravate stati nell’esercito» mugugnò l’avvocato immusonito, vedendo che Sam e Dean avevano abbattuto facilmente tutte le lattine con il fucile a pallini, mentre lui non era riuscito a colpirli neanche di striscio.  
Castiel non aveva neanche voluto provarci, limitandosi a osservare.  
Sam riconsegnò il fucile alla ragazza che gestiva lo stand del tiro a segno, e scelse come premio un koala di peluche. «Dai non fare così» gli disse porgendogli il pupazzo. «Non siamo mai stati nell’esercito ma quando eravamo adolescenti, papà ci portava sempre a caccia.»  
«Andavate a sparare a Bambi?» gli chiese Gabriel fingendosi inorridito.  
«No, noi andavamo a sparare alla mamma di Bambi» ghignò Dean.  
«Chi è Bambi?» domandò Castiel.  
«Un cartone animato, Cassy.»  
«Andavate a sparare alla mamma di un cartone animato?» domandò sempre più confuso.  
«Tu hai bisogno di un corso accelerato sui programmi televisivi» disse Dean divertito.  
«E tu, Dean, non ritiri il premio?» domandò Sam.  
«Quel coso basta e avanza» rispose indicando il pupazzo e allontanandosi dallo stand. «Non mi va di farmi vedere in giro con uno di quelli sottobraccio.»  
«Perché hai scelto proprio un koala?» domando Gabriel a Sam.  
«Per certi versi mi ricorda te. Adorabile e coccoloso ma se fatto arrabbiare tira fuori gli artigli» fuseggiò Sam.  
«In effetti, mi assomiglia davvero!» ridacchiò Gabriel.  
«Prendetevi una stanza!» brontolò Dean. «Vieni Cas! Lasciamo soli i due piccioncini.»  
«Piccioncini? Nessuno di loro due ha il becco…» obbiettò Castiel seguendolo.  
Gabriel li guardò allontanarsi tra la folla sorridendo.  
A quanto pareva a Dean era simpatico Cassy, nonostante le sue stranezze, o forse proprio per quelle e aveva capito che la simpatia era ricambiata: il suo fratellino era piuttosto timido con gli estranei, eppure aveva chiesto a Dean se gli piacesse fare il meccanico… chissà se…  
Gabriel strinse un po’ più forte il koala, stava fantasticando troppo: una conversione sulla via di Damasco ci poteva anche stare ma due? Si rese conto che era la prima volta che lui e Sammy erano usciti come coppia e non come colleghi, e gli venne anche in mente che non hanno mai passeggiato mano nella mano, così con nonchalance prese la mano di Sammy intrecciandone le dita, sperando che non la ritraesse.  
Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo un po’ sorpreso poi sorrise ricambiando la stretta.  
«Lo zucchero filato!» esclamò Gabriel entusiasta. «Dai, andiamo a comprarlo!» Si stavano avvicinando al carretto, quando si sentì stritolare la mano e si accorse che Sammy si era bloccato, si girò a guardarlo e vide che aveva gli occhi sbarrati, tremava e respirava affannosamente.  
«Sammy! Che ti succede? Stai bene? Parlami!»  
Ma Sam, invece di rispondergli, si strappò dalla sua presa e scappò nella direzione opposta, urtando un paio di persone per poi accasciarsi su una panchina stravolto con la testa fra le ginocchia.  
Fu raggiunto da Gabriel. «Sammy, che cosa ti senti?» gli chiese angosciato. Era ovvio che stava male! Accidenti a lui e a quando aveva deciso di andare al Luna Park! «Stai calmo, adesso chiamo Cassy, lui saprà che cosa fare!» Posò il pupazzo sulla panchina e si frugò freneticamente nelle tasche per cercare il cellulare.  
«No… non è necessario…» ansimò Sammy.  
«Sì, invece! Potrebbe essere un infarto! Forse è meglio che ti porti subito in ospedale!» Gli afferrò un braccio, cercando di farlo alzare.  
«Non… non è un infarto…» biascicò Sammy alzando la testa e guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Sei sicuro? Ti è già successo prima?» gli domandò accarezzandogli il viso.  
Sammy annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la guancia al suo palmo.  
«E allora che cos’hai?» Gabriel gli si sedette accanto e gli fece appoggiare la testa sulla spalla, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena. Si sentiva ancora più impotente di quando l’aveva trovato stravolto sul pavimento del tribunale. «Come faccio ad aiutarti se non so qual è il problema?»  
«Mi… mi prenderai in giro…» farfugliò Sam.  
«Sammy! Ma come ti salta in mente una cosa del genere?» esclamò sorpreso.  
«Vi… vicino al carretto dello zucchero filato c’è… c’è un clown…» disse rabbrividendo. Si sentiva così stupido! Ma perché doveva reagire in quella maniera? Fino a quel momento era stata una giornata splendida e la stava rovinando così! E più si ripeteva che stava facendo la figura dell’idiota e peggio stava.  
Tutto era cominciato molti anni prima…  
  
_Dean aveva deciso che Sammy, di soli sette anni, era diventato abbastanza grande per guardare i film horror._  
L’esorcista _e_ Non aprite quella porta _gli avevano sì messo paura ma di quella innocua che passa subito, come quella che si prova quando uno ti grida «BUUU!!!» alle spalle, ma_ IT _l’aveva davvero sconvolto: si mise a urlare come un ossesso ed era scappato in lacrime in cucina dalla mamma._  
_Nei giorni e nelle settimane seguenti, i genitori e il fratello ebbero un bel spiegargli che quel film era soltanto finzione e che nella vita reale i clown non uccidevano nessuno ma erano soltanto delle persone qualsiasi che si truccavano per far divertire la gente, niente da fare: ogni volta che ne vedeva uno, Sammy cominciava a piangere e urlare._  
_Il peggio successe qualche mese dopo. Sammy si era_ quasi _convinto che_ forse _i clown non erano dei mostri, quando il padre aveva chiesto ai figli di aiutarlo a pulire il garage. Tra le varie cianfrusaglie che avevano portato in giardino, c’era anche uno scatolone pieno di riviste di parecchi anni prima, Dean ci si era buttato a pesce, sperando che fossero vecchie copie di_ Playboy _invece era cronaca rosa, nera e scandalistica. Sammy ne aveva sfogliati un paio, aveva cominciato a sfogliare il terzo quando, con un urlo disumano, aveva lanciato il giornale in aria ed era scappato in casa: c’era un articolo intitolato “Clown killer. Ha ucciso 33 ragazzi”._ (1)  
  
«Clown! Hai paura dei clown!» ridacchiò Gabriel sollevato.  
«Lo sapevo…» disse avvilito.  
«Perdonami, pasticcino! Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Mi avevi talmente spaventato…» Gli si sedette in braccio e lo baciò con foga. Si fermò, gli appoggiò la fronte contro la sua guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendogli. «Va meglio adesso?» gli chiese accarezzandogli i capelli.  
«Ma qui davanti a tutti…»  
«Terapia d’urto, ti ho distratto, no? Ti va ancora di vedere il Luna Park?»  
«Sì, ma per favore, non dire niente a Dean…» rispose Sam alzandosi.  
«Tranquillo, pasticcino, un avvocato sa mantenere i segreti, persino quando il suo cliente gli confida dove ha nascosto i cadaveri. E non preoccuparti per quei buffoni truccati: se uno di loro ti si avvicina, lo sbatto per terra e gli tolgo il cerone con la carta vetrata!»  
  


*****

  
L’ispirazione per questo capitolo, me l’ha data questa fiction, perciò se vi è piaciuto andate a leggerla e recensitela: <http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3167670>  
1) Storia vera! Cercate su Wikipedia **“John Wayne Gacy”**


	19. «Ma da che pianeta provieni?»

«Sai, Cas, trovo strano che tu non conosca Bambi, insomma è un classico!» disse Dean passeggiando per il Luna Park insieme a Castiel. Per un attimo si chiese perché l’avesse chiamato così, insomma non era un suo amico, però “Castiel” gli sembrava un nome così stupido e “Cassy” era troppo da femmina. «Ammetto che non è il migliore della Disney ma cavoli, _tutti_ i bambini l’hanno visto!»  
«Mia madre pensava che la televisione fosse deleteria per lo sviluppo della fantasia, perciò non ce la faceva vedere» rispose con voce atona.  
Niente tv? Ma che schifo d’infanzia! «Non sono d’accordo. Sapessi quante volte Sam ed io abbiamo giocato immaginando che io ero Batman e lui Robin, oppure io ero Ian Solo e lui voleva essere Luke Skywalker… anche se, secondo me, era più adatto a fare Chewbecca.» Si ricordò troppo tardi che Castiel non avrebbe compreso il riferimento e infatti…  
«Non capisco di chi stai parlando, ma questo conferma ciò che asseriva mia madre: voi non creavate dei personaggi vostri ma ricalcavate pedissequamente dei modelli preconfezionati da altri.»  
“ _Pedis… che?_ ” Che razza di parola era? Lo stava forse insultando? “ _Questo ha ingoiato un vocabolario._ ” «Però mi sembra che Gabriel, la televisione l’abbia guardata, eccome!»  
Castiel si strinse nelle spalle. «Quando i miei divorziarono, mia madre si trasferì in un altro Stato e a nostro padre non importava che cosa facessimo, purché andassimo bene a scuola.»  
«E non ti è mai venuto il desiderio di sapere che cosa ti eri perso?» gli domandò curioso.  
«Sinceramente no e poi dovevo studiare.»  
Ogni tanto si sentivano gli strilli delle persone che erano salite sulle montagne russe.  
Anche a Dean sarebbe piaciuto salirvi ma non sapeva se la sua fobia per gli aerei si fermasse lì o si estendesse in altri campi, meglio non rischiare. «Da che pianeta provieni, o creatura aliena?» chiese, con una nota di divertimento nella voce.  
«Perché mi chiedi questo?»  
«Dai! Nessun ragazzo terrestre rinuncerebbe alla tv per studiare a meno che non sia un alieno o un androide…»  
«Ti assicuro che non sono alcuna delle due cose. Una volta Gabriel ha provato a farmi guardare un film… ma l’ho trovato complicato…»  
«Che cos’era? Qualche polpettone filosofico sul senso della vita?»  
«No, non credo… Penso che fosse una storia d’amore. C’era un fattorino che consegnava una pizza a una baby-sitter dicendole di amarla… Pensavo che l’avrebbero mangiata insieme, invece lui passò tutto il resto del film a sculacciarla… Non ho mai capito perché l’avesse fatto…»  
Dean tentò d’immaginare quel moccioso col trench mentre, con aria molto perplessa, tentava di dare un senso a quello che, dalla descrizione, sembrava un normalissimo filmetto porno. Scoppiò a ridere talmente forte che si piegò in due e, per non cadere, appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Castiel. «Oddio…» disse ansimando tra una risata e l’altra. «Sei fortissimo!»  
«Non capisco che cosa ho detto di così divertente…» disse un po’ perplesso ma con un piccolo sorriso agli angoli della bocca come se vedere Dean ridere facesse contento anche lui.  
«Sei un vero spasso! Non cambiare mai!»  
«Credo che ciò sia impossibile. La normalità strutturale e funzionalità fisiologica di ogni apparato e organo…»  
“ _Non solo ha ingoiato un vocabolario ma anche un’enciclopedia medica… pazzesco!_ ” «Ok, basta con le lezioni di anatomia e godiamoci il Luna Park» lo stoppò Dean.  
  
  
«Ci dispiace che tu parta» disse Gabriel accompagnando Dean in garage.  
Quando Dean vide la sua Baby, gli venne un mezzo infarto: quello psicopatico gliela aveva dipinta rosa confetto! Solo intorno ai finestrini e ai parabrezza era rimasto il colore originale.  
Lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca. «Figlio di puttana! Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Ora me la devi far riverniciare!»  
«Dean, ti prego, calmati!» esclamò Sam, cercando di separarli.  
Gabriel invece lo guardò inclinando la testa un po’ contrariato: «Intendi dire che la mia sorpresa non ti è piaciuta, Dean-o? Ed io che volevo rendere la tua macchina unica! Comunque non l’ho verniciata, l’ho solo ricoperta con la carta per foderare i cassetti. Sammy ed io ti aiuteremmo volentieri a toglierla ma siamo già in ritardo per il lavoro, perciò se volessi essere così gentile da lasciare la mia giacca…»  
Dean lo mollò riluttante e chiese: «Sammy, non mi lascerai a liberare Baby da solo?»  
«Temo di sì, Dean, hai sentito il mio capo.» Sam aprì il portabagagli del suo scooter e fece l’atto d’infilarsi in testa un casco rosa con i cuoricini, godendosi l’espressione inorridita del fratello, poi scoppiò a ridere e lo lanciò a Gabriel.  
Questi allungò un cestino a Dean. «Per il viaggio di ritorno.»  
«E che cosa c’è dentro? Vipere e rospi?» domandò sospettoso.  
L’altro scoppiò a ridere: «Certo che no! Non sapevo che avessi dei gusti così _particolari_ , ne terrò conto la prossima volta che verrai a trovarci. Sono solo delle mini apple pie.»  
Dean lo prese, incerto se stringergli la mano per ringraziarlo o il collo per il servizio fatto alla sua auto.  
Sam lo strizzò tra le braccia. «Torna a trovarci presto!»  
  
Mentre si stavano avviando verso i rispettivi uffici, Gabriel disse a Sam: «Sinceramente speravo che questo incontro con i tuoi andasse meglio… Pazienza!» Scrollò le spalle.  
«Mi dispiace per come si è comportato papà…»  
«Non ci pensare. Ci ha rimesso lui. Avrebbe potuto scoprire che genero meraviglioso sarei stato ma se non se vuole saperlo, peggio per lui. In compenso mi è piaciuto molto tuo fratello. Peccato che non abiti più vicino e che non gli piaccia volare.»  
  
Mentre Dean guidava, ripensò a quel week-end pazzesco. Era riuscito a liberare la sua Baby, anche se c’era voluto un po’ perché quell’orribile carta aveva continuato ad appiccicarglisi alle mani, alle braccia…  
Però doveva ammettere che in quei giorni, a parte quell’attentato alle sue coronarie, si era divertito.  
Castiel era un vero spasso, anche se non se ne rendeva conto e a Dean non sarebbe dispiaciuto sbatterlo sul divano con una marea di DVD da guardare insieme solo per sentire i suoi commenti strampalati.  
Anche Gabriel, scherzi idioti a parte, non era male: per colazione gli aveva servito una fetta abbondante di apple pie semplicemente fantastica e controllando nel cestino, Dean aveva appurato che gliel’aveva messa dentro, insieme alle mini tortine, tutte rigorosamente cucinate da lui.  
“ _Peccato che non sia una Gabrielle… Papà sarebbe stato felice di avere una nuora così…_ ”  
Per la prima volta aveva deliberatamente ignorato gli ordini paterni: quando l’aveva accompagnato all’aeroporto, John gli aveva detto: «Spero che almeno tu riesca a far ragionare Sam.»  
Invece Dean non ci aveva neanche provato.  
Persino un cieco si sarebbe reso conto che quei due si amavano sul serio: ammiccamenti, sfioramenti, sorrisi… e non era solo una questione d’intesa sessuale ma c’era anche affetto, rispetto, gioia di stare insieme…  
Continuava ad avere davanti agli occhi Sam che giaceva sulla schiena, con Gabriel aggrappato alle sue braccia, la testa posata sul suo petto…  
“ _E chi li stacca quei due?_ ”  
La mente lo portò a pensare a Lisa. “ _Che cosa m’invento per giustificare il fatto che ho fatto saltare il pic-nic? Merda! Potevo farmi consegnare uno di quei pupazzetti da darle, mentre le dico qualche frase sdolcinata. Sam l’ha fatto per Gabriel… E prima o poi dovrò chiederle di sposarmi… Ho bisogno di bere…_ ”  
Fermò la sua Baby davanti al primo bar che trovò, entrò e ordinò qualcosa di forte…


	20. «Lo scoprirai quando sarai grande!»

«Ragazzi, fatemi le vostre congratulazioni!» esclamò Gabriel entrando nell’ufficio di Charlie e Sam in cui c’era anche Chuck con le bozze del suo ultimo romanzo.  
«Immagino che tu abbia vinto la causa» sorrise Sam.  
«Esatto!» Gabriel spalancò le braccia entusiasta. «È stato uno dei casi più divertenti che ho avuto! A proposito, Sammy, il consiglio che mi hai dato si è rivelato vincente.»  
«Quale consiglio?»  
«Quello sul conguaglio tra i presunti danni arrecati per il fuorionda di Ash e la pubblicità gratis che aveva fatto ad Alex.»  
«Ma io non ti ho suggerito niente: avevi già in mente di usare quella strategia difensiva» obbiettò Sam.  
«Ooh, non stiamo a disquisire su chi ha avuto per primo l’idea, fatto sta che ha funzionato!»  
«Perché è il caso più divertente che tu abbia avuto?» chiese Chuck interessato.  
«La controparte, Alex Storti, aveva deciso di aprire uno studio di podologia con tanto di fish-terapy, pesciolini pulitori che avrebbero dovuto staccare la pelle secca, solo che lui invece di comprare dei [labridi](http://st.depositphotos.com/1034912/1414/i/950/depositphotos_14149819-Blue-strike-cleaner-wrasse.jpg) pulitori ha acquistato i [blennidi](http://portstephensmarinelife.weebly.com/uploads/6/1/2/5/6125720/_6126652_orig.jpg) Aspido… chi-se-lo-ricorda-più perché costavano di meno…» cominciò a ridere.  
«E fa differenza?» chiese Chuck, prendendo appunti.  
«Altroché» interloquì Charlie, «i blennidi non sono pesci pulitori, li imitano soltanto e sono molto aggressivi.» Smanettò su internet e mostrò a Chuck le foto dei due pesci. «Apparentemente sono uguali ma a un occhio esperto si nota che il blennide ha la forma del muso del tutto diversa.»  
«Già come scambiare Raphael per un essere umano» ridacchiò Gabriel. «Immaginati la faccia dei clienti quando si sono sentiti mordicchiare! Fortuna che i piragna _non_ somigliano ai pesci pulitori. Storti li ha risarciti e poi ha comprato i pesci giusti ma ormai il danno alla sua credibilità era fatto. Il mio assistito, Ash, era amico d’infanzia di questo sedicente podologo, perciò gli aveva messo a disposizione la sua stazione radiofonica per fargli pubblicità gratis, purtroppo, durante un fuorionda aveva fatto una battuta dicendo che il suo amico risolveva definitivamente il problema di calli e duroni eliminando i piedi, al che Storti l’ha denunciato per danno all’immagine, come se ci fosse ancora qualcosa da danneggiare!» Scosse la testa divertito.  
Chuck prendeva appunti furiosamente. «Beh, ma non era un esperto di pesci.» Guardò più attentamente lo schermo di Charlie, dove ancora campeggiavano i due pesci. «Non so se saprei distinguerli.»  
«Ovvio, nessuno di noi è un ittiologo ma nel momento in cui decidi di usarli per curare la gente hai il _dovere_ d’informarti il più possibile su di loro per poi saperli riconoscere alla prima occhiata.» Gabriel si frugò in tasca e tirò fuori due fili neri, all’apparenza uguali. «Et voilà! Uno di questi è normale filo per cucire, l’altro invece è quello per suture. Un chirurgo sa distinguerli e usa quello giusto, non uno qualunque, solo perché costa meno! Tenente Colombo docet! (1)»  
  
Quella sera a letto, ancora su di giri per la vincita della causa, Gabriel fu più mattacchione del solito: fingendo di essere un blennide come-si-chiama mordicchiò Sam emettendo dei versi buffi e gli fece il solletico facendolo contorcere dalle risate. Sam tentò di fermarlo ma sembrava che Gabriel avesse mille mani, finalmente riuscì a bloccarlo sotto di sé. «Guarda che ti metto la museruola e ti lego le mani!» lo minacciò.  
«Sammy, non ti sapevo così _pervertito_ » ridacchiò l’avvocato, godendosi l’improvvisa vampata di rossore del suo ragazzo, prima di cominciare a baciarlo.  
  
Il cellulare squillò in piena notte. «Ma chi è?» biascicò Gabriel con una vocetta assonnata e lagnosa. «Pronto!» rispose poi stizzito. «Cassy? È successo qualcosa?» Si mise seduto, perfettamente sveglio. «Sai come gestire un ubriaco?... Ma che paragoni mi fai? Io sono tuo fratello e anche da sbronzo non ti farei mai del male!» Mise una mano sul microfono. «Sam, quando Dean è ubriaco, diventa violento?» gli chiese agitato.  
Sam scrollò la testa, cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo: «No, perché me lo chiedi? Gli è successo qualcosa?»  
«Cassy l’ha visto sbronzo fuori da un bar e voleva avvisarci di non preoccuparci perché l’ha portato a casa sua.»  
«Credevo che a quest’ora fosse quasi arrivato a casa… Comunque no, stai tranquillo, al massimo massacra qualche canzone con il karaoke, tenta di rimorchiare qualche bella ragazza e si risveglia con un gran mal di testa. Passamelo…» Sam prese il telefonino e lo posizionò in modo che anche Gabriel potesse sentire la conversazione: «Castiel, perché non lo riporti qui?»  
«Dice che non vuole tornare lì perché voi sbattete il letto contro il muro per tutta la notte… Non capisco… perché fate una cosa del genere?»  
Gabriel sbuffò divertito: «Lo scoprirai quando sarai grande… ci sentiamo domattina!»  
  
Castiel lo fece sdraiare sul suo letto, eh no! Dean Winchester non sta sotto, sta sopra!  
Lo afferrò trascinandolo sul letto e ribaltò le posizioni.  
Che capelli morbidi sembravano piume e quelle labbra screpolate ma morbidissime sembravano fatte apposta per essere baciate…  
«Dean? Che… che stai facendo?» gli domandò perplesso.  
«Oh, sta’ zitto!» Dean cominciò a slacciargli la cravatta. Cravatta? Non ricordava di aver dovuto scioglierne qualcuna prima di fare sesso ma di certo non sarebbe stato uno stupido pezzo di stoffa annodato a fermarlo.  
Castiel gli bloccò le mani, ribaltò le posizioni e si rialzò. «Dean, non son sicuro che questo sia ciò che tu voglia. Sarà meglio riparlarne domani quando ti sarà passata la sbornia.»  
  


*****

  
1) In una puntata del tenente Colombo “Il filo del delitto”, l’assassino (Leonard Nimoy, interprete di Spok di “Star Trek”) tenta di commettere un delitto, sostituendo il filo da sutura per valvole cardiache con un filo dissolvente, ma la ferrista, maneggiandolo, si accorge che è il filo sbagliato e questo le costerà la vita.


	21. «È assolutamente impossibile!»

Il mattino dopo.  
“ _Dio, che mal di testa! Ma perché c’è un esercito in corridoio che marcia coi scarponi chiodati?_ ” Dean aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti dei fanali blu.  
«Buongiorno, Dean.»  
«Cas? Dove sono?» gli chiese Dean, mettendosi a sedere sul letto e massaggiandosi le tempie.  
«A casa mia» rispose senza aggiungere altro, come se quelle poche parole spiegassero tutto.  
Quando Dean si rese conto che la risposta era terminata chiese: «D’accordo. _Perché_ mi trovo qui?»  
«Stavo passando con la macchina e ho visto il gestore di un bar che ti stava buttando per strada. Volevi riprendere a guidare ma ti ho portato qui» rispose Castiel a bassa voce, cosa della quale Dean gli fu mentalmente grato.  
«Perché ti sei fermato ad aiutarmi? In fondo siamo due estranei.»  
«Non è vero. Ci siamo conosciuti a casa di Gabriel e poi tu sei importante per Sam e lui è importante per mio fratello.»  
«Ah, ok.» Si alzò dal letto e vide che le uniche cose che gli erano state tolte erano la giacca e le scarpe. Ne fu sollevato, non gli sarebbe piaciuto se qualcuno avesse messo le mani sul suo “pacco”. Reinfilò le scarpe e si avvicinò a una libreria: tutti i libri erano concernenti le varie branche della medicina. Si chiese se tutti gli infermieri studiassero così tanto o se era una peculiarità solo di Castiel.  
Novak rifece il letto con gesti automatici, tirando le lenzuola e sprimacciando i cuscini e alla fine sembrò che non ci avesse mai dormito nessuno. «Se mi segui in cucina, ti preparo la colazione.»  
«Non è che sai fare i pancakes?» gli chiese seguendolo e recuperando la sua giacca da una sedia.  
«No, mi dispiace e poi dopo una sbornia come la tua sono meglio le uova strapazzate, le quali contengono cisteina che è…»  
«Ok, come non detto!» lo interruppe Dean.  
La cucina sembrava come quella delle riviste di mobili: niente che indicasse che ci abitasse qualcuno.  
Guardandosi in giro commentò: «Certo che sei proprio diverso da tuo fratello.»  
«Beh certo, ogni essere umano è diverso da tutti gli altri e anche i gemelli omozigoti presentano in realtà delle piccole…» disse tirando fuori una caffettiera, caricandola e mettendola sul fuoco.  
«Hai ingoiato un’enciclopedia medica, Data?» domandò divertito.  
«Data? Non capisco la citazione… comunque l’enciclopedia non l’ho ingoiata, l’ho letta.» Nel frattempo stava mescolando le uova in una ciotola, con un po’ di latte po le mise a cuocere in una padella.  
No, era troppo divertente. «Intendo dire che tuo fratello ha tanta di quella roba in giro che sembra un robivecchi, mentre tu hai la casa ordinata, impersonale direi.»  
«Oh, in quel senso… Prima Gabriel era molto più disordinato, ma da quando abita con Sam, si sforza di rimettere i vestiti al loro posto.»  
«Vuoi dire che prima li disseminava per tutta la casa?»  
«No, solo nella stanza da letto.» Castiel gli mise davanti il piatto con le uova strapazzate e una tazza di caffè poi si sedette di fronte a lui.  
Dean ridacchiò nel pensare al suo fratellino, così ordinato, che aveva scelto di convivere con un tipo così caotico. Gli venne in mente quella volta in cui lui aveva lasciato i propri calzini nel lavandino e _Samantha_ aveva dato i numeri… Si accorse che l’infermiere continuava a fissarlo in maniera strana come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui. Stava per fare una battuta, tipo che con l’ultima persona che l’aveva guardato in quella maniera ci aveva fatto sesso ma poi decise che non era il caso.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» chiese Castiel.  
«Dai, spara!»  
«Non ho una rivoltella…» replicò perplesso.  
«È un modo di dire, significa: chiedi pure.»  
«Perché usi un termine che significa “fare fuoco su qualcosa o qualcuno” come sinonimo di “chiedi pure”? Non riesco a capire il nesso… Comunque perché ieri sera mi hai baciato?» gli chiese serio.  
Dean sputò il caffè che stava bevendo: «Che… COSA?»  
«Ho chiesto perché ieri sera mi hai ba…?» ripeté Castiel pazientemente.  
«Smettila di ripeterlo!» lo interruppe Dean alzandosi di scatto. «È impossibile, assolutamente impossibile che io abbia fatto una cosa simile!»  
«Perché impossibile? La tua bocca non ha alcuna anomalia che possa impedirti di compiere un atto del genere…» replicò perplesso e inclinando la testa.  
«Smettila con queste citazioni da enciclopedia medica!» Cercò di calmarsi. «È uno scherzo, vero? Come tuo fratello che mi ha fatto credere di aver dipinto la mia auto di rosa ed era solo carta adesiva. Ah, ah, ah molto divertente! Ci sono cascato, va bene così?»  
«Dean, non è uno scherzo, ieri sera mi hai trascinato sul letto, mi hai baciato e hai tentato di slacciarmi la cravatta. Ti ho fermato perché spesso gli ubriachi fanno cose di cui poi si pentono, perciò ti chiedo: quello di ieri sera era un atto intenzionale o no?»  
«Merda, non ricordo niente… Senti, non so che cosa ti sei fumato ma sono più che sicuro che anche da sbronzo mai e poi mai salterei addosso a un uomo! Ho tutt’altri gusti, _io_!»  
« _Fumato_?» esclamò Castiel cominciando ad arrabbiarsi. «Dean Winchester, non so che problemi tu abbia da volerli dimenticare ubriacandoti ma io non sono né un bugiardo né in preda ad allucinazioni. Le cose sono andate come ho detto io e vorrei sapere il perché.»  
Castiel era così serio e sicuro che Dean non dubitò più delle sue parole. Si passò una mano sulla faccia. “ _Merda non si sono mai ubriacato così tanto, tutta colpa di Sam e della sua svolta!_ ” «Sono fottuto…» mormorò.  
«Veramente stava per essere il contrario…» replicò Castiel atono.  
Davvero stava per fare sesso con un _uomo_? No, no, no, non poteva essere! «Devo andare!» strillò e si precipitò verso quella che sembrava l’uscita.  
«Dean, aspetta…» disse Castiel, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, mentre l’altro armeggiava con la serratura.  
Si sottrasse dalla sua presa. «Non mi toccare!» urlò fuori di sé. Riuscì ad aprire la porta, corse fuori da quello che scoprì essere un appartamento in un condominio e si precipitò verso l’ascensore più vicino. Una volta in salvo, si appoggiò alla parete. A quel punto cominciò ad avere dei flash: lui che litigava con una cravatta, la sensazione delle labbra screpolate di Castiel sulle sue…  
“ _Papà non dovrà mai saperlo, questo lo ucciderebbe di sicuro…_ ”  
Ma che avevano di speciale ‘sti Novak? Anni di comprovata normalità finiti a puttane in una notte!  
«Non possiamo scegliere di chi innamorarci» gli aveva detto Sam ma quello che stava per fare con Castiel sarebbe stato sesso, solo norm… beh normale proprio no.  
E chissà come avrebbero riso Sam e quella specie di fidanzato, quando l’avrebbero saputo…  
  
In realtà nessuno dei due era molto propenso a ridere.  
Gabriel aveva telefonato a Castiel per sentire com’era andata con il suo quasi cognato e il fratellino gli aveva raccontato quello che era successo la sera prima e dicendosi sicuro che doveva aver sbagliato ad averne parlato con Dean visto che era scappato sconvolto.  
Sam era assolutamente incredulo: «Ma dai è impossibile!»  
Ma quest’atteggiamento da Dean-è-troppo-etero-per-fare-queste-cose aveva finito per far arrabbiare Gabriel: «Cassy non inventerebbe mai una storia del genere. Dannazione, Sam, avevi detto che Dean, anche se sbronzo, non era violento, invece ha cercato di forzare il mio fratellino! Fortuna che è riuscito a liberarsi.»  
«Non voglio giustificarlo ma non dimenticarti che era ubriaco» disse Sam conciliante.  
«E con questo?» urlò Gabriel furioso. «Anch’io lo ero la prima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme ma non ti sono saltato addosso, anche se ne avevo una gran voglia!» Continuava a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente, strizzandosi la radice del naso. «Scusami, Sammy, non dovrei prendermela con te ma finché Dean non si scuserà col mio fratellino, qui non può più venire!»  
  



	22. «Vai subito a scusarti!»

Dean si precipitò fuori dall’edificio e respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria inquinata della città. Sentì squillare il cellulare e dopo un po’ di esitazione rispose.  
«Dean, dove diavolo sei?» sbraitò suo padre.  
Che cosa aveva da urlare così tanto? Era solo lu… No! Era _martedì_ e a quell’ora sarebbe già dovuto essere tornato a casa. “ _Merda!_ ” «So… sono ancora da Sam… ho dei problemi con la macchina…»  
«E non potevi avvisarmi?» gli domandò con un tono più sollevato.  
Dean capì che quella rabbia in realtà era dettata solo dalla preoccupazione. «Hai ragione, scusami.»  
«Riesci a partire subito?»  
«Sì, penso di sì…»  
«Sai che c’è bisogno di te in officina.»  
Adesso doveva solo recuperare la sua Baby… Giusto, Baby!  
Si frugò nelle tasche della giacca in preda alla frenesia ma si rilassò quando le sue dita si chiusero intorno alla familiare forma del portachiavi. Si rendeva conto che si era comportato malissimo con Castiel ma, per il momento, niente al mondo l’avrebbe convinto a risalire nel suo appartamento a risentire il suo mantra: «Mi hai baciato. Perché mi hai baciato?»  
“ _Come faccio a risponderti se_ _non lo so nemmeno io?_ ”  
L’unica spiegazione che avesse una qualche parvenza logica era che si era ubriacato più delle altre volte e che non si fosse accorto che stava per fare sesso con un uomo. “ _Eh sì che c’è una bella differenza!_ ”  
Guardò lungo il marciapiede, la sua auto avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, o no? Cominciò a passeggiare su e giù per la via, sentendosi invadere da un orribile presentimento.  
“ _No, dai! Dove può averla parcheggiata? Forse nel suo posto macchina?_ ”  
Maledizione! Beh, se era così, poteva tentare di rientrare nel palazzo (ovviamente _senza_ chiederlo a Castiel) e cercarla lì. Bastava solo aspettare che qualcuno entrasse o uscisse per bloccare la porta e infilarsi dentro…  
Altro squillo di cellulare.  
«Dean, si può sapere che cosa hai fatto a Castiel?»  
“ _Le notizie volano!_ ” «Senti, Sammy, a dire il vero non ricordo niente. A quanto pare ero talmente ubriaco che non mi sono accorto che non aveva le tette!» tentò di scherzare.  
«Non chiamarmi Sammy! Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, ti consiglio vivamente di scusarti con lui. Gabriel è furibondo ed io sono profondamente deluso!» Riattaccò.  
 _Suo_ fratello che gli sbatteva il telefono in faccia! Da non crederci!  
Dopo qualche secondo squillò di nuovo il cellulare.  
«Winchester! Dopo la tua bravata speravi di tornartene a casa impunemente e fregartene dei sentimenti di Castiel? Beh non puoi!»  
«Senti, Gabriel, mi dispiace molto…»  
«Non è a me che devi dirlo» replicò freddamente l’avvocato. «Non ricordi niente di ieri sera?»  
«Assolutamente no!» Dean si passò una mano sulla faccia. A dire il vero cominciava a ricordare _qualcosa_ ma era talmente imbarazzante che era meglio fingere di avere un’amnesia totale.  
«Oh ma che _peccato_!» ghignò Gabriel. «Questo significa che Castiel è l’ _unico_ a sapere dove sia la tua auto! Se io fossi in lui, non te lo direi, in quanto a te cerca di stare attento a quello che fai. Ci sono molte leggi qui in California cadute in disuso ma mai abolite che potrebbero esser presto rispolverate. Uomo avvisato…» Riattaccò.  
 _«Stavo passando con la mia macchina…Volevi riprendere a guidare ma ti ho portato qui.»_  
Merda! La sua Baby era ancora davanti a quel dannato bar!  
Cercò di ricordarsi come si chiamasse o dove si trovasse: buio totale. Per un attimo prese in seria considerazione l’idea di tornare a casa in aereo, no, meglio ancora in autobus oppure in autostop…  
“ _Giuro che non mi ubriacherò mai più finché campo!_ ” pensò mentre si attaccava al citofono.  
  
«Sei tornato» gli disse Castiel atono, aprendogli la porta e rimanendo sull’uscio.  
«Senti, Cas, mi dispiace per ieri sera, l’unica giustificazione che ho è che ero ubriaco marcio e non sapevo quello che facevo.»  
«Dean» gli disse con quella voce fottutamente roca e sensuale, «non sei tornato per scusarti ma soltanto perché non sai dove sia la tua auto.» Era strambo ma non era per niente stupido.  
Sospirò: «Ammetto che quella è una motivazione ma non è la principale. Sono davvero dispiaciuto… insomma tu ti sei fermato ad aiutarmi ed io… beh non mi sono comportato molto bene né ieri sera né stamattina. Mi sei davvero simpatico e ieri stavo appunto pensando che mi sarebbe piaciuto guardare qualche film con te per… per farti scoprire qualcosa di nuovo. Mi piacerebbe molto avere un amico come te.»  
Castiel non rispose ma continuava a fissarlo, con la fronte aggrottata, come se cercasse di capire se fosse sincero o no.  
«Beh, Cas, che ne dici?» domandò Dean, un po’ a disagio per quel silenzio che si protraeva.  
«Che è un diminutivo del mio nome.»  
Sbuffò divertito: «Intendevo della mia offerta di pace.»  
«Oh quella… Davvero ti sono simpatico e mi vorresti come amico?» Il tono era speranzoso.  
«Sì, davvero.» “ _Diamine, sembra che non abbia mai avuto un amico in vita sua._ ”  
«Penso che si possa fare…» replicò con un timido sorriso.  
«Fantastico! Ora ti dico che cosa facciamo: prima andiamo a recuperare la mia auto… Sai… non mi fido a lasciarla incustodita per così tanto tempo davanti a un bar… Poi noleggiamo qualche film e ce li guardiamo, mentre mangiamo le tortine che mi ha preparato tuo fratello.» “ _Va bene così, Sammy e Gabriel?_ ”


	23. «Non dirlo a Sam!»

Adesso che Dean era in macchina (una Lincoln Continental Mark, neanche da paragonare alla sua Chevy Impala) con Castiel, stava cominciando a pentirsi della sua offerta di guardare insieme qualche film, proprio quel giorno. Continuava a sentirsi nelle orecchie l’esortazione (l’ordine?) del padre di tornare _subito_ a casa ma se avesse fatto così, sarebbe parso che le sue scuse fossero state dettate solo dall’esigenza di recuperare la sua Baby.  
«Se non hai niente in contrario, accenderei la radio» disse Castiel.  
«Sì, fai pure» rispose Dean, curioso di scoprire che genere piacesse al suo nuovo amico.  
Dalla radio uscirono delle note senza alcun ritmo, sembrava una di quelle insulse musichette che suonano i portagioie per bambine, ma la cosa peggiore è che Castiel non solo non cambiò stazione, come avrebbe fatto qualunque essere normale, no! Si mise ad ascoltarla!  
«Che è ‘sta lagna?» domandò Dean disgustato.  
«Minuetto in fa maggiore di Mo…»  
«Ma è uno strazio! Posso…» e senza aspettar risposta, cominciò a girare la manopola.  
Se Sam l’avesse visto, gli avrebbe ricordato che stava infrangendo una delle sacre regole che Dean stesso aveva stilato sull’uso dell’autoradio: chi guida sceglie la musica.  
Quasi volesse giustificarsi disse: «I veri amici hanno l’obbligo di dare dei buoni consigli, quando necessario e tu ne hai un serio bisogno, credimi!» Finalmente trovò una stazione decente: « _Eyes of the Tiger_! _Questa_ è musica!»  
«Lo era anche l’altra, aveva soltanto un ritmo diverso.»  
«Non l’aveva affatto!» Dean cominciò a cantarla, tamburellando con le mani il portaoggetti a tempo di musica.  
Castiel si girò a guardarlo, poi riportò gli occhi sulla strada e inconsciamente, dopo qualche secondo stava ondeggiando impercettibilmente la testa al ritmo di quella canzone.  
  
Quando Dean strinse le mani intorno al volante della sua Baby, per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di sgommare verso il Kansas e di lasciarsi alle spalle le minacce di Gabriel, gli atteggiamenti ingenuamente sexy di Castiel e gli strani pensieri che gli facevano venire. Se non fosse stato per Sam, l’avrebbe fatto davvero. “ _Devi solo vedere un film e stare lontano dall’alcol quando lui è nei paraggi. Quanto sarà difficile?_ ” pensò per farsi coraggio.  
  
Mentre Castiel s’iscriveva al servizio Block Buster, Dean si aggirava per la videoteca, guardando i titoli. Con quale opera cinematografica si poteva iniziare con uno che guardava solo _Malattie imbarazzanti_ e l’unico film che avesse visto era un porno e non l’aveva neanche capito? Sapeva solo che cosa _non_ avrebbero noleggiato: i film romantici o strappalacrime li lasciava volentieri a Samantha.  
Oh ecco! _Indiana Jones e i predatori dell’arca perduta_! Era avventuroso, non sdolcinato e c’era quella scena divertentissima dell’arabo che fa volteggiare una scimitarra e tutti che si aspettano un duello frusta contro spada ma Indy, che non ha tempo da perdere ed è più intelligente, lo fredda con la pistola. Dean ridacchiò fra sé. Sì era proprio il film giusto!  
  
“ _Quanto mai ho scelto questo film!_ ” pensò Dean, solo dopo un quarto d’ora dall’inizio.  
Castiel non aveva smesso un attimo far domande che, se da un lato denotavano interesse, dall’altro erano veramente esasperanti.  
«Se si chiama Henry Jones Junior, perché lo chiamano Indiana?... A un archeologo che cosa serve la frusta?... Com’è possibile che sulla mappa ci sia scritto Thailandia, se nel 1936 quello stato si chiamava ancora Siam?... Perché il vetro del finestrino prima è sporco e poi pulito? Hai notato che…?»  
«Senti, Cas, goditi il film in pace. Se c’è qualcosa che non hai capito, chiedimelo alla fine.»  
E per il resto del film stette zitto limitandosi a mangiare le mini apple pie ma guardandolo di sottecchi, Dean lo vide spesso aggrottare la fronte con aria perplessa e persino inclinare la testa.  
“ _Ma che cosa c’è di così complicato? I cattivoni vogliono mettere le mani su quello che potrebbe essere una superarma, i buoni glielo devono impedire, fine della storia!_ ”  
Si videro Indiana e Marion a bordo di una nave… Oh porca miseria! Si era dimenticato di quella scena in cui lui continua a lamentarsi e lei gli chiede dove non gli facesse male e comincia a baciarlo prima sul gomito, poi sulla fronte, sulle labbra…  
Senza volerlo si girò a guardare Cas che stava fissando lo schermo, succhiandosi le dita come un’attrice porno.  
Dannazione! Già aveva delle labbra troppo indecenti per un uomo, vederle chiudersi intorno a un dito e immaginare… «La smetti di ciucciarti le dita? Mi dai fastidio!»  
«Scusami, Dean, se ti dà fastidio, non lo farò più e userò un tovagliolo ma la marmellata è così buona…»  
 _“E tu sei così dannatamente sexy… Basta con questi pensieri! Una sbandata in famiglia basta e avanza!”_  
  
Finito il film, Castiel cominciò a tempestare Dean di domande, per lo più concernenti macchie di sangue che appariva e sparivano, pistole che cambiavano modello da una scena all’altra… Sembrava uno di quegli psicopatici che si divertono a trovare i bloopers, andando avanti e indietro con il videoregistratore.  
«Senti…» biascicò Dean, sommerso da quella fiumana. «Il regista non l’ha girato in un giorno solo perciò ci sono delle incongruenze.»  
«Beh, doveva stare più attento. Come ha fatto Indiana Jones a non accorgersi che quella non era l’Arca originale?»  
«Dai, Cas!» scoppiò a ridere Dean. «È ovvio che per girare il film, hanno dovuto costruirne una finta!»  
Castiel sospirò. «So che stavano recitando e che dovevano far finta che fosse quella vera ma se Indiana Jones fosse stato un vero archeologo, si sarebbe subito accorto che era solo una copia e pure mal fatta: intanto era più piccola di quella che doveva essere l’originale, inoltre la corona d’oro avrebbe dovuto trovarsi nel bordo superiore dell’arca, non nel coperchio, infine i cherubini sul coperchio erano in stile barocco e fatti a stampo mentre dovevano essere fatti di lamina battuta col martello.»  
Dean si mise a ridere: «Da come ne parli, sembra che tu l’abbia vista di recente.»  
«C’è la sua descrizione nella Bibbia» rispose come se avesse detto che il sole sorge a est.  
«Boh, sai… Avevo cominciato a leggerla ma me la sono rovinata saltando subito a leggere il finale. Mi dispiace che il film non ti sia piaciuto…»  
«Non ho detto questo, anzi mi sono divertito.»  
Vedendo la sua espressione perplessa, era pressoché impossibile abbinargli l’aggettivo “divertito”. “Castiel si è divertito”… C’era in quella frase qualcosa di strano, come “ghiaccio bollente” o “urlo silenzioso”.  
«C’è un’altra cosa che non capisco…»  
«Sul film?»  
«Beh anche… ma anche su di te…»  
“ _Oh no! Non di nuovo!_ ”  
«Quando eravamo al Luna Park, mi avevi detto che saresti ripartito lunedì mattina, invece ti ho trovato fuori da un bar in preda all’ebbrezza. Durante il tragitto ti è successo qualcosa che ti ha spinto a ottenebrarti i sensi con l’alcol?»  
Per un attimo Dean fu tentato di dirgli che non erano affari suoi ma Castiel sembrava sinceramente interessato e, sì, anche preoccupato. «Niente di che. Mi era venuta voglia di bere…» buttò lì «e ho perso la nozione del tempo.»  
Castiel scosse la testa. «Dean, il tuo colorito indica che non sei un bevitore cronico. Questo è un chiaro sintomo di malessere e vorrei poterti aiutare» replicò fissandolo. Che occhi indagatori! Sembravano che riuscissero a guardargli direttamente l’anima.  
«C’è una ragazza… Lisa…» si decise a dire Dean, «e mio padre si aspetta che la sposi… Solo che non la amo… Intendiamoci, il sesso con lei è fantastico… Però guardando i nostri fratelli insieme, mi sono reso conto che fra me e lei non c’è lo stesso sentimento.»  
«Non può obbligarti…»  
«Questo no ma non voglio deluderlo. Abbiamo un’officina, prima era di mio nonno e prima ancora di suo padre… Mio padre ne è molto orgoglioso e avrebbe voluto che sia io che Sam la portassimo avanti e che avessimo dei figli cui lasciarla. Quando Sam se n’è andato per fare l’avvocato, mio padre si è arrabbiato ma comunque c’ero io a portare avanti gli affari di famiglia e il fatto che io non avessi una ragazza fissa lo inquietava ma comunque c’era Sam fidanzato con Jessica e deciso a riempire il mondo di tanti piccoli Winchester… Ma questa storia di Sam e Gabriel, l’ha mandato completamente fuori di testa…»  
«E tu ti senti obbligato a metter su famiglia con Lisa, perché Sam al momento non può farlo.»  
Dean pensò che Castiel intendesse che la storia tra i loro fratelli non sarebbe durata e per un attimo, egoisticamente, si aggrappò a quella speranza ma poi capì che intendeva che erano solo le rate del mutuo (piuttosto pesante a quanto pareva) a impedire loro di adottare qualche moccioso. «Non può più farlo» ribadì Dean con forza. «Mio padre vuole dei Winchester purosangue… Ma ti proibisco di farne parola con Sam! Lui deve continuare a pensare che Lisa sia la ragazza giusta per me.»  
«Perché se non lo è?» domandò Castiel perplesso.  
«Perché lo conosco e farebbe qualcosa d’irrimediabilmente stupido.»  
«La farai anche tu, se sposerai una ragazza che non ami.»  
«Per me è diverso: io non ho trovato la mia anima gemella.»  



	24. «Non sono vergine!»

Sam stava meditando nel suo ufficio: l’operazione “Ti presento i miei” non aveva dato i risultati sperati, ma aveva aperto un’interessantissima prospettiva su Dean e Castiel. Che forse, forse…? Si mise a ridacchiare fra sé e tornò a studiare il suo caso.  
Due amiche in pensione erano partite in crociera, felici come pasque ma ben presto era scoppiata la bufera: la sua assistita, la signora Little, aveva conosciuto un avvenente pensionato e aveva passato il resto del viaggio in sua compagnia, dimenticando l’amica che era stata costretta, a suo dire, a trasferirsi in una cabina singola che le è costata circa 2.500 dollari e ora voleva essere risarcita.  
Sam sapeva che sarebbe stato solo in aula ma era sicuro di vincere, doveva solo ribadire che era stata una scelta della signora Turner di cambiare cabina. Sollevò la testa e si accorse che Charlie si muoveva per l’ufficio con più vivacità del solito. «Ehi, che cos’è quest’allegria?»  
«Questo week end Jo mi porterà a un raduno di centauri!» esclamò entusiasta.  
“ _Centauri?_ ” Per un attimo gli balenarono alla mente immagini di creature mitologiche mezzo uomo e mezzo cavallo ma poi Sam capì che parlava di motociclisti. «Non sapevo che andassi in moto.»  
«Infatti no, sarà il mio battesimo motociclistico, comunque ci andrò come zavorrina di Jo.»  
Eh no, questo termine Sam non l’aveva mai sentito. «Zavorrina?»  
«Passeggera» spiegò l’avvocata, «ha detto che mi ha già comprato il casco. Non vedo l’ora che sia già sabato!»  
  
«Il mondo non può essere così brutto… l’amore vero esiste…» era il mantra che Garth stava borbottando da qualche minuto, camminando avanti e indietro nel corridoio dello studio, quando vide Sam uscire dal proprio studio, si precipitò ad abbracciarlo. «Ti prego! Dimmi che tu e Gabriel vi amate ancora!»  
Sam imbarazzatissimo, gli diede qualche pacchetta sulla schiena. «Ma sì… certo…»  
«Ho avuto una giornata tanto, tanto orribile, non sono riuscito a rimetterli insieme e, per un attimo, ho pensato che il vero amore, quello che supera mille difficoltà, non esistesse più…»  
«Non ti preoccupare» disse Gabriel alle spalle di Sam, «lo scorso week end si è abbattuto un bell’uragano su di noi ma, come vedi, siamo ancora insieme.»  
«Che bello sentirvi dire questo!» esclamò Garth mollando Sam e precipitandosi a strizzare Gabriel.  
«Causa di divorzio assurda, eh? Dopo quanto tempo i due piccioncini si sono lasciati?»  
«Dopo un quarto d’ora!» rispose Garth ricomponendosi.  
Sam pensò di aver capito male. «Il processo è durato un quarto d’ora?»  
«No-o, il matrimonio! Una delle cugine della sposa è arrivata in chiesa quando erano già sposati portando una videocassetta porno, in cui compariva lo sposo.»  
«Che titolo aveva?» chiese Novak interessato.  
«Gabriel!» esclamò Sam.  
«Che c’è? Volevo capirne di più sul caso.»  
«La sposa ha preteso l’annullamento immediato del matrimonio più il risarcimento delle spese sostenute, anche se lui voleva restare ancora con lei» sospirò Garth.  
«Ma che cuginetta premurosa… Scommetto che era vestita di nero e si chiamava Malefica.»  
«Beh se il marito ha girato un film del genere quando era fidanzato con lei, posso capire…» stava cominciando a dire Sam.  
«No-o, l’ha girato anni prima e solo perché doveva pagarsi gli studi solo che le aveva giurato che era ancora illibato, perché lei non crede nei rapporti prematrimoniali.»  
«Se quella spera di trovare un americano maggiorenne che sia ancora vergine, resterà delusa…» disse divertito Gabriel, scuotendo la testa, «Garth, avresti potuto proporti tu!»  
«Non sono vergine!» strillò indignato. «Ho fatto sesso persino nella toilette di un aereo!»  
«Non vale se sei da solo» replicò Gabriel.  
«Come non detto…»  
  
Mentre Charlie faceva conoscenza del variegato mondo dei centauri, compreso un tizio con sidecar per scarrozzare in giro il suo caprone, Dean stava pensando seriamente di proporre la sua candidatura a santo protettore del vero amore.  
Quella mattina si aggirò nel super di malumore: non solo sapeva che il pic-nic sarebbe stato rovinato da quegli orridi cheeseburger alla soia ma nei suoi progetti sarebbe dovuto entrare nel negozio, comprare qualcosa per Lisa e poi precipitarsi a prenderla, invece la caccia al regalo si stava protraendo più del previsto.  
Si rese conto che non sapeva assolutamente che cosa le piacesse: gli aveva detto un giorno che adorava il gelato al pistacchio ma non poteva certo comprarle una vaschetta di gelato.  
Vide delle scatolette portagioie con dentro una ballerina che ruotava su se stessa ognuna con una musichetta da carillon diversa ma tutte egualmente insulse.  
“ _Perché non vendono carillon con la musica degli AC DC?_ ” ma capì che era un interrogativo inutile: le ballerine con il tutù ballavano a tutt’altro ritmo. “ _Beh, a tutte le ragazze piacciono queste cose._ ”  
Stava per prenderne una ma fu fermato da due interrogativi: a Lisa quale musichetta sarebbe piaciuta di più e, soprattutto, aveva già un portagioie?  
«Maledizione!» imprecò Dean, già era in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia e ora si stava bloccando per una scemenza! Ne afferrò una che era un tripudio di angioletti, viole, colombe e rose e si affrettò ad andare a pagare.  
  
Chi guida sceglie la musica era una delle sacre leggi che vigevano nella sua Impala (d’accordo l’aveva infranta nell’auto di Castiel ma era stato per una buona causa e poi non erano sulla sua Baby), perciò quando andò a prendere Lisa, come il solito, aveva la radio sintonizzata sulla sua stazione preferita: musica rock!  
«Questa non fa bene al tuo karma.» Così Lisa, subito dopo essere salita, aveva infilato nel mangianastri una musicassetta con il berciare degli uccelli nel bosco ed era un vero miracolo che Dean non l’avesse fatta volare fuori dal finestrino dopo i primi gorgheggi.  
Tirò fuori il suo regalo e glielo consegnò un po’ impacciato. «Appena l’ho vista ho pensato a te.»  
«Oh Dean, come sei romantico!» esclamò abbracciandolo e baciandolo, diede una carica alla molla e guardò sorridendo la ballerina che girava su se stessa.  
A quanto pareva, aveva indovinato il regalo, bene! Dean sperò vivamente che Lisa non gli chiedesse conto dello scorso week end.  
Quando era ripartito, si era scusato ancora con Castiel per il suo comportamento da ubriaco e lui aveva risposto: «Non devi scusarti, se fossi rimasto sobrio, saresti tornato subito a casa e non saremmo diventati amici.»  
“ _Amici sì ma non di bevute._ ”  
Dopo qualche minuto aveva ricevuto un SMS da Gabriel che diceva: “Le leggi californiane in disuso continueranno a dormire avvolte dalla polvere. Torna a trovarci quando vuoi.”  
Se da un lato aveva una voglia matta di riassaggiare le sue apple… di rivedere Sam, dall’altro si sentiva in forte imbarazzo. Continuava a ripetersi che quanto era successo era da imputare solo all’alcol ma in fondo sapeva che non era così: altre volte si era ubriacato e, per quello che ne sapeva, non aveva mai fatto avances ad altri esponenti della popolazione maschile, mentre si ricordava benissimo che da _sobrio_ aveva fatto un po’ troppa attenzione alle labbra carnose di Castiel, alla sua voce roca, al suo fisico statuario…  
“ _Basta! Una virata in famiglia basta e avanza!_ ” pensò rimettendo in moto.


	25. «Ma perché la vità è così difficile?»

“ _Che pic-nic schifoso!_ ” pensò Dean addentando il suo panino. “ _Ma perché la vita è così difficile?_ ”  
Se fosse bastato dire a Lisa che la soia e il tofu gli facevano venire l’orticaria, ognuno avrebbe potuto mangiare quello che preferiva e il problema sarebbe finito lì, ma purtroppo la questione non era così semplice.  
  
«Non avrai _davvero_ intenzione di mangiare del cibo che ha comportato l’uccisione di un povero animale?» gli aveva chiesto un giorno lei inorridita, quando lui, in un fast-food, aveva ordinato uno dei suoi amati cheeseburger.  
Dean avrebbe voluto rispondere di sì, che ormai il “povero animale” aveva immolato la sua vita per sfamare gli affamati, che sarebbe stato un delitto rendere vano il suo sacrificio e che lui gli avrebbe fatto un bel funerale seppellendolo sotto uno strato bello abbondante di ketchup ma poi aveva deciso di cambiare l’ordine e di prendere, come lei, una bistecca vegetariana con contorno di carote lessate e tagliate a rondelle.  
“ _Secondo me, non la mangiano neanche i conigli ‘sta porcheria_ ” aveva pensato contrariato masticandone un pezzo; indicando il contorno, le aveva sussurrato con fare cospiratorio: «Lisa, sarà meglio che non le mangi, ho saputo che le hanno trucidate mentre erano ancora vive.»  
Lisa sospirò. «Credo che tu non prenda sul serio questa mia battaglia di civiltà. Nessuno sa per certo se le piante soffrano, mentre la paura e il dolore di una mucca in attesa di essere macellata sono ben visibili e innegabili.»  
Così Dean da quel giorno, per non sembrare un mostro d’insensibilità, aveva cominciato a fingere di andare pazzo per le polpette vegetariane…  
  
«Dean» gli domandò Lisa sdraiandosi sull’erba accanto a lui e accarezzandogli il viso, «io penso che gli innamorati dovrebbero sempre dirsi la verità, sei d’accordo con me?»  
«Beh, certo…» rispose, immaginando che si fosse accorta del suo poco entusiasmo per la merenda.  
«Che cosa c’era di così urgente da far saltare il nostro pic-nic la settimana scorsa?»  
No! Di nuovo quella storia! Decise di dirle la verità… o almeno una parte. «Sai che ho un fratello minore, Sammy… Si è trasferito in California qualche anno fa per studiare legge… adesso è diventato avvocato… Si era fidanzato con una ragazza ma hanno rotto… mi era sembrato un po’ giù, così papà ed io siamo andati a controllare che stesse bene.»  
«Gli hai spiegato che lo yoga aiuta ad allentare la tensione e a ridurre gli effetti deleteri dello stress?» domandò Lisa. «Magari la prossima volta che andate a trovarlo, vengo anch’io così lo conosco e glielo insegno.»  
“ _Questo mai!_ ” Ciò avrebbe significato che avrebbe dovuto spiegarle la vera situazione di Sammy e poi c’era il rischio che conoscesse anche Castiel che avrebbe potuto dire qualche frasetta di troppo… «Sì, con il rischio che mi rubi la mia bella fidanzata…» tentò di scherzare, «adesso però basta parlare del mio fratellino, altrimenti divento geloso e godiamoci questa bella giornata» e cominciò a baciarla…  
  
«Dai, non prendertela, può succedere» disse Lisa qualche ora dopo, posandogli una mano sul ginocchio, mentre Dean immusonito la riportava a casa.  
“ _Non a me!_ ” In tanti anni di onorata carriera non gli era mai successa una cosa del genere: Dean jr era entrato in sciopero!  
Il sesso con lei era sempre stato sublime che cosa gli stava succedendo?  
  


«Proprio non riesco a capire.» Garth si stava sfogando con l’unico essere al mondo sempre disposto ad ascoltarlo: Mr Fizzles. «Come può un matrimonio finire ancora prima di cominciare?» Ancora non gli andava giù la propria sconfitta: aveva usato argomenti logici («È ovvio che stava recitando, non è che ogni volta che Brad Pitt bacia una donna sullo schermo, tradisce sua moglie»), citato esperti nel campo («Nei romanzi di Barbara Cartland, solo lei è vergine e lui deve spiegarle tutto») e affermato che se anche recitare nei film porno fosse stato un reato, ormai era caduto in prescrizione, ma non c’era stato niente da fare; il giudice aveva stabilito che il matrimonio era nullo perché se la sposina avesse conosciuto subito il passato del fidanzato mai e poi mai avrebbe acconsentito a sposarlo.  
«Beh, domani è un altro giorno» si disse per consolarsi.  
  


L’unica coppia perfettamente felice durante quel week-end (a parte Jo e Charlie) erano Sam e Gabriel: il primo stava provando la sua arringa in giardino, il secondo stava preparando dei tramezzini a forma di api usando cetrioli, prezzemolo, formaggio spalmabile e olive verdi e nere denocciolate(1).  
Gabriel sapeva che Sammy non era un golosone ma questo fatto, invece di frenarlo, lo stimolava ancora di più a sperimentare nuove creazioni per stuzzicare il suo appetito. Non era molto bravo a esprimere i propri sentimenti con le parole (davvero ironico per il re dei tribunali!) ma lo faceva scatenando la sua fantasia in cucina: per lui preparare piatti speciali per le persone che amava, era la prova tangibile di quanto tenesse a loro.  
  
Quando Sammy era entrato per la prima volta nel suo ufficio, Gabriel era rimasto colpito non soltanto dalla sua bellezza e altezza (impossibile non esserlo, specialmente per un piccoletto come lui!) ma anche dal suo sguardo. “ _Occhi troppo innocenti per essere quelli di un avvocato_ ” aveva pensato con cinismo. “ _Chissà per quanto riuscirà a rimanere idealista e sognatore._ ”  
Con il passare dei giorni Gabriel si era reso conto che ormai viveva soltanto per vederlo entrare nel suo ufficio con quel sorriso un po’ timido che metteva in risalto quelle fossette adorabili e restare in contemplazione delle sue mani che sembravano volare sulla tastiera, mentre fantasticava di stare tra le sue braccia… “ _Calmati! È soltanto un’infatuazione, in più è oltre la tua portata._ ”  
Inoltre essendo il suo capo, qualsiasi avance avrebbe potuto essere vista come una molestia, soprattutto se la controparte non era interessata. “ _Prima o poi mi passerà._ ” e invece peggiorava.  
Almeno Sammy fosse stato stupido! Un bel bambolotto senza cervello… invece no!  
Gabriel aveva scoperto che era anche intelligente, anche se spesso non se ne rendeva conto, e che era una vera gioia lavorare con lui perciò, assurdamente, si era sentito in dovere di aiutarlo più del dovuto: con nessun altro stagista gli era mai venuto in mente di chiedere la sua assunzione ma Sammy sognava di trovare lavoro per poi sposarsi.  
Già, il ragazzo era fidanzato: bello, dolce ed etero la combinazione peggiore da far conoscere a un povero bisex che si sente solo.  
Se Gabriel non poteva sperare di far breccia nel suo cuore poteva almeno essergli amico: perciò quando Jessica l’aveva mollato, gli aveva messo a disposizione la propria piscina ogni week-end ma che fatica fingersi indifferente, quando sentiva il proprio cuore accelerare i battiti ogni volta che lo vedeva in costume, mentre Sammy, ignaro dei suoi sentimenti, continuava a blaterare che voleva una _ragazza_ con la quale sposarsi e avere dei figli… Ogni parola era un’autentica pugnalata…  
  
Ma ora quel brutto periodo era finito: quella specie di dio greco si era scoperto innamorato di lui e dopo qualche settimana si era trasferito a casa sua.  
“ _Mi sembra troppo bello per essere vero_ ” sospirò avviandosi verso l’uscita con il vassoio in mano.  
Sam dava le spalle alla porta e parlottava al cellulare. «… Son proprio contento, Amelia!... No, Gabriel non sospetta niente…» sussurrò a voce bassa, purtroppo non abbastanza da non farsi sentire da qualcuno a pochi metri da lui…  
  


*****

  
1) <https://i.ytimg.com/vi/XGvbeeXtIIs/hqdefault.jpg>


	26. «Stammi alla larga!»

«… Son proprio contento, Amelia!... No, Gabriel non sospetta niente…»  
L’interessato si sentì ghiacciare: una frase del genere poteva significare soltanto una cosa… Gli venne in mente che il proprio compleanno sarebbe stato fra due mesi, forse stava dando un’interpretazione sbagliata alla frase, forse Sam gli stava soltanto preparando una festa a sorpresa… Stava per uscire ma tornò indietro senza far rumore. Non poteva perderlo per quello che poteva essere un equivoco ma non voleva neanche farsi prendere in giro… Abbassò lo sguardo sul vassoio con i tramezzini: darglieli, gettarli? Fargli una scenata o far finta di niente? Contò mentalmente fino a sessanta, si stampò un sorriso in faccia poi uscì con il vassoio. «Sam, ti ho preparato dei tramezzini.»  
«Sì, grazie, mettili pure sul tavolino, li mangio dopo» replicò il ragazzo, tuffandosi in piscina.  
“ _Non li ha assaggiati e non mi ha neanche abbracciato per ringraziarmi…_ ” Vedendo il cellulare di Sam abbandonato sul tavolino, sentì scatenarsi il lato peggiore che c’era in lui: l’avvocato bastardo che cerca scheletri negli armadi. Se ne impossessò, approfittando delle performance subacquee del suo ragazzo, buttando ogni tanto un’occhiata per accertarsi che non lo beccasse a trafficare con il suo cellulare. Non c’era alcun codice PIN a proteggere la sua privacy e questo fece vacillare un po’ la sua determinazione: odiava fare queste cose ma _doveva_ sapere. Trovò decine di telefonate in entrata e in uscita con quest’Amelia.  
“ _Un po’ troppe per organizzarmi una sorpresa e poi avrebbe coinvolto anche Cassy e Charlie._ ” invece non c’era neanche una chiamata al suo fratellino o alla sua migliore amica. Passando alla sezione SMS, si accorse che gli stavano tremando le mani, ignorò quelli (numerosissimi) verso Dean e ne trovò uno di quest’Amelia a Sam:  
  
A: Trovato! È malandato ma lo rimetteremo in sesto.  
S: Fantastico! Penso io alle spese ma prima vorrei vederlo.  
A: Che ne dici di sabato?  
S: Non saprei che scusa inventare per sganciarmi, facciamo lunedì che Gabriel è in udienza.  
A: Ok.  
  
E un altro di Sam verso Amelia: “Ho comprato cuscini e coperte, te li porto domani pomeriggio.”  
“ _Qualcosa di malandato… cuscini e coperte… non è una festa per me…_ ” pensò sentendosi frantumare il cuore.  
A che cosa potevano alludere? Di sicuro a un appartamento da arredare, per poi andare a viverci insieme. Sam l’aveva detto tante volte, e il padre l’aveva confermato, che voleva una famiglia, dei figli…  
Eppure, anche quella mattina, quando si erano svegliati, Sammy l’aveva baciato con passione, sussurrandogli che lo amava e dicendosi fortunato per averlo conosciuto e gli era sembrato così sincero, per non parlare della sera prima, alquanto _infuocata_ …  
“ _Perché mentirmi?_ _Perché farmi credere che ricambia i miei sentimenti quando ha una storia con_ quella _?_ ”  
La verità gli si parò davanti in tutta la sua crudezza: forse Amelia abitava in una casa o un appartamento troppo piccolo per viverci in due ma Sam continuando a stare con lui, stava risparmiando un sacco di soldi su vitto e alloggio che avrebbe poi impiegato nell’acquisto del _loro_ nido d’amore.  
 _«L’amore è un pessimo investimento, se lo ricordi.»_  
“ _Son stato proprio un idiota! Era ovvio che Sam non mi avrebbe mai…_ ” «Maledizione!» urlò Gabriel, scagliando via il cellulare e rientrando in casa.  
  
Sam, che stava nuotando in apnea, vide qualcosa piombare in acqua e posarsi sul fondo, fu assai stupito quando scoprì che si trattava del suo cellulare e a giudicare da dove era affondato, era evidente che non era caduto ma vi era stato lanciato deliberatamente.  
“ _Ma è impazzito?_ ” Questo non era uno dei soliti scherzi di Gabriel, come quando gli aveva incartato il motorino con la carta stagnola, ma rientrava a pieno titolo nella categoria “cattiverie”. Riemerse per chiedergli perché l’avesse fatto, ma vide che era rientrato. “ _Strano, mi sorveglia sempre._ ”  
  
Lo trovò seduto al tavolo della cucina con la testa fra le mani.  
«Gabriel! Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Questo cellulare non è impermeabile e ora è completamente morto!»  
«Forza! Denunciami per cellularicidio, allora!» Alzò la testa per fissarlo e Sam si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ma sei impazzito?»  
«Lo ero prima ma ora ho aperto gli occhi! Credevo che… che mi volessi almeno un po’ di bene» per un attimo distolse lo sguardo, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, «invece mi son reso conto che non è così! Che cosa sono per te, Winchester, eh? Un modo per risparmiare? Un diversivo? Un esperimento? “Vediamo un po’ com’è fare sesso con un uomo.” Ti sei divertito, almeno?»  
«Ma che cosa ti prende?» domandò Sam sconcertato. «Se è uno dei tuoi scherzi, sappi che non è divertente!» Gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. «Lo sai che ti am…»  
Gabriel se lo scrollò di dosso. «Ho l’aria di uno che sta scherzando?» lo interruppe, con gli occhi fiammeggianti d’ira e alzandosi a fronteggiarlo. «Adesso voglio che tu prenda tutta la tua roba e che te ne vada entro stasera. Non ho motivi validi per farti licenziare ma d’ora in poi cerca di starmi alla larga il più possibile!»  
Sam era allibito ma che cosa gli era preso? Si sentì pungere gli occhi ma ricacciò indietro le lacrime. «Se è quello che vuoi, me ne vado in un albergo. Comincio a capire perché Kalì e Balthazar ti abbiano mollato…» disse fra i denti e si avviò verso la loro camera.  
«Puoi anche smetterla di fare l’innocentino con me! Non dirmi che Amelia ha un appartamento talmente piccolo da non trovare un buco dove infilarti!» gli urlò dietro Gabriel furibondo.  
Sam si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso: «Amelia?»  
«Cosa c’è, Winchester, ti è venuto un attacco di Alzheimer? Ti rinfresco la memoria: “Oh, che bello Amelia! No, Gabriel non sospetta niente”» ripeté con voce stridula. «Ora ti suona un campanello?»  
Finalmente Sam cominciò a capire: probabilmente Gabriel aveva sentito una parte della telefonata ad Amelia e ne aveva dedotto… «Gabe, no! Non è come pensi…»  
«Sai in quanti telefilm ho sentito ‘sta frase? Veramente troppi perché ci creda ancora!»  
«Ma stavolta è vero! Ascoltami!» supplicò Sam.  
«Ok, cerca di convincermi» gli disse con le braccia conserte.  
«Amelia è una veterinaria che fa volontariato in un canile… Mi avevi raccontato che da piccolo avevi un jack russell, perciò le avevo chiesto di trovarmene uno da regalarti per il tuo compleanno.»  
«Un cane per _me_ , Sam?» Sentiva un bisogno disperato di credergli ma il suo cervello da avvocato lo fece proseguire nell’interrogatorio: «E perché da un canile? Perché non da un negozio di animali?»  
«Perché volevo far felice un cane che fosse stato abbandonato, uno che fosse…» esitò un attimo «… come noi.»  
Involontariamente Gabriel annuì: la spiegazione reggeva.  
«Lei avrebbe pensato a curarlo se necessario ed io a pagare le spese e a comprargli gli accessori» continuò Sam.  
“ _Cuscini e coperte._ ” «E l’ha trovato?»  
«Certo! È stato abbandonato e quando l’han trovato, era in condizioni pietose, ora lo stanno curando e per il 4 settembre sarà pronto!»  
«4 settembre, eh? Voglio vederlo _subito_ o c’è qualche problema?» chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«No, nessun problema, prendo il motorino.»  
«No, ci andiamo col pickup. In questo momento non mi sento molto propenso ad avvinghiarmi a te inoltre…» aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso, «se c’è davvero, voglio portarlo subito a casa, deve essere orribile stare in una gabbia.»  



	27. «Tu non ti fidi di me!»

Durante il tragitto verso il canile, Sam e Gabriel non avevano scambiato neanche una parola, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
  
Entrarono in un ufficio e una ragazza andò loro incontro presentandosi come Amelia Richardson.  
«Sono Gabriel Novak, il _mio_ ragazzo Samuel ha detto che c’è un cane per me» disse posando una mano sul braccio di Sam con fare possessivo.  
La ragazza lo fissò sorpresa poi rispose: «Sì, certo… però non è ancora pronto.»  
«Ma cos’è, un dolce nel forno?» domandò l’avvocato inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Seguitemi» e li condusse in uno stanzone in cui c’erano varie gabbie.  
Gabriel lanciò rapide occhiate in giro. Se avesse potuto, li avrebbe portati a casa tutti ma sapeva che era impossibile. Purtroppo nessuno dei cani lì rinchiusi, che guaivano buttandosi contro le sbarre, pieni di speranza con le code scodinzolanti, assomigliava anche solo lontanamente a un jack russell. Sam sperava forse che ce ne fosse uno per fargli credere che fosse per lui? Però se avesse voluto davvero ingannarlo, non avrebbe specificato la razza, giusto? “ _Forse faccio l’avvocato da troppi anni_ ” pensò strizzandosi la radice del naso.  
«Per di qua.» Amelia li condusse in un’altra stanzetta in cui c’era qualche gabbietta e in una di quelle c’era un cagnolino (sì, proprio un jack russell!) scheletrico che lo fissava implorante.  
«Ehi piccolo» sussurrò Gabriel, infilando le dita attraverso le sbarre e facendosele leccare. «Vorrei portarlo subito a casa» disse voltandosi verso la veterinaria.  
«Qualche giorno fa vi avrei detto di no, in quanto era troppo debole perciò era attaccato a una flebo, invece ieri ha ripreso a mangiare da solo. Ha bisogno di un cibo molto proteico ma con pochi grassi perché prima deve rifarsi i muscoli, quindi non stupitevi se i primi giorni non avrà molta voglia di giocare. Normalmente un cane di questa taglia mangia 350 grammi di cibo al giorno, con lui potete arrivare fino a 400 per fargli recuperare le energie. Diminuite la quantità di cibo man mano che riprenderà le forze e il peso forma.» E fornì loro altri consigli su come dovevano tenerlo.  
Non somigliava al suo Tricky (incredibile come, anche dopo anni, si ricordasse ancora com’erano posizionate le sue macchie) ma Gabriel sentiva che gli si era già affezionato e avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo stare bene.  
«E questa è la sua cesta» disse Sam, porgendogli una cuccia di vimini con dentro un cuscino azzurro con disegnati tanti dalmata cui era appuntata una lettera.  
Gabriel la staccò e cominciò a leggerla: «Ciao Gabe.  
Una volta avevo un nome e una casa, poi un giorno i miei padroni hanno deciso di abbandonarmi, non so perché.  
Sammy mi ha detto che da piccolo avevi un cagnolino proprio come me, anche se non sono lui, spero che mi vorrai bene lo stesso, io te ne voglio già tanto.  
Un felice compleanno con tanto amore dal tuo nuovo cagnolino.  
P.S. Sammy mi ha anche detto che sei un cuoco favoloso, spero che ogni tanto cucinerai anche per me»  
«C’è davvero…» mormorò Gabriel, lasciando cadere il foglio. «Non mi stavi mentendo…»  
«Certo che c’è!» esclamò Sam seccato.  
  
Durante il viaggio di ritorno, Gabriel continuava a coccolare il cane che se ne stava tranquillo sulle sue ginocchia. «Ma guarda qui! Ti si contano tutte le ossa! Certa gente merita soltanto di finire sbranata da un alligatore. Ehi Sammy, che ne dici se lo chiamassimo Tricky?»  
«Chiamalo un po’ come vuoi. Il cane è tuo» replicò Sam di malumore.  
«Pasticcino, mi dispiace molto per il cellulare, te ne…  
«Non m’importa niente del cellulare!» sbottò. «Il problema è che tu non ti fidi di me! Tu non sei voluto andare al canile per recuperare il cane, volevi vedere se ti avevo mentito! Io non sono il testimone della controparte da sbugiardare davanti ai giurati, sono il tuo ragazzo!»  
«Hai ragione, scusami. Ma tu, al mio posto, non avresti fatto lo stesso?»  
«No! Mi sarei fidato di te! Ma tu per mezza frase, hai subito pensato che ti stessi tradendo. Peggio! Che ti stessi usando!»  
«Non è stato solo per la frase che ho sentito… All’inizio avevo pensato che potesse essere una sorpresa per me ma volevo esserne sicuro così ho… ho anche… guardato nel tuo cellulare…» biascicò Gabriel a disagio.  
«Non ci posso credere!» esclamò Sam indignato. «E immagino che avrai trovato migliaia di messaggi d’amore verso Amelia, eh?» domandò caustico.  
«Solo due: in uno lei dice che ha trovato qualcosa e tu le dai appuntamento quando io sono in udienza… nell’altro hai comperato cuscini e coperte… in nessuno dei due si fa riferimento a un cane… ho pensato che… che volessi metter su casa con lei… Mi sembrava la conclusione più logica…»  
«Avresti potuto chiedermelo! Te l’avrei detto! Ma tu sei saltato subito alla peggiore delle spiegazioni! Se non hai fiducia in me, significa che non mi ami abbastanza!»  
  
Per il resto della giornata, si parlarono a malapena: Sam voleva finire la sua arringa e Gabriel faceva conoscere a Tricky la sua nuova casa.  
  
Sam si sentiva proprio ferito: se durante il litigio Gabriel non avesse nominato Amelia, lui si sarebbe ritrovato per strada senza nemmeno sapere il motivo. Perciò, quando fu sera, si era sdraiato nel letto dandogli le spalle per fargli capire come si era sentito quando Gabriel gli aveva urlato che doveva andarsene da quella che ormai considerava anche la sua casa. Poteva capire che all’inizio potesse essere rimasto sconvolto ma cercare di beccarlo in castagna anche dopo la sua spiegazione gli sembrava una cosa meschina.  
Sentì che Gabriel, invece di stare sul proprio lato del letto, si era sdraiato vicinissimo a lui appoggiando la propria schiena alla sua.  
“ _Vuole fingere che non sia successo niente ma avrebbe dovuto credermi subito_ ” si disse offeso. Gli venne in mente che Hanna, la madre di Gabriel si era trasferita in un altro Stato con un altro uomo, lasciando i figli con un padre che non faceva altro che denigrarli, che la sua ex era scappata con un bagnino e il suo ex con un artista parigino, per non parlare del suo migliore amico che l’aveva ricoperto d’insulti… C’era da stupirsi che Gabriel avesse subito pensato al peggio?  
Stava per voltarsi per abbracciarlo quando si sentì sfiorare il braccio.  
«Sammy, stai dormendo?» domandò Gabriel esitante.  
«No…» rispose Sam, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
«Neanch’io… Non ti chiedo di perdonarmi subito… so che mi sono comportato da coglione… è solo che… ecco… non sono più abituato a dormire senza il mio _cuscino_ preferito.»  
Aveva un’espressione talmente avvilita che Sam si sentì intenerire. «Anch’io non riesco a dormire senza il mio _orsacchiotto_ » gli disse, abbracciandolo stretto e cominciando a baciarlo…  
  
«Samuel» disse Gabriel, dopo che avevano fatto l’amore e si tenevano abbracciati, «la prossima volta che decidi di farmi una sorpresa… dimmelo prima!»  
  



	28. «I’am sorry!»

La mattina dopo Sam si svegliò da solo nel letto, il che era strano perché Gabriel amava tantissimo le coccole mattutine, e lui adorava trovarlo avvinghiato a sé quando si svegliava, baciarlo, accarezzargli quei capelli morbidi come piume… gli venne in mente che probabilmente era andato a controllare il nuovo membro della loro famigliola.  
Non si era sbagliato, infatti era in cucina, mentre guardava sorridendo il cagnolino che mangiava con appetito delle polpette. Gli aveva messo la ciotola proprio accanto alla cuccia così che non dovesse fare troppa strada, visto che era ancora debole e malfermo sulle zampine.  
«Non dirmi che ti sei alzato presto per cucinare per Tricky, guarda che può mangiare anche quelle crocchette che gli abbiamo comprato» commentò Sam divertito.  
«Naaa, chissà che cosa ci mettono dentro… almeno quando sono a casa, voglio dargli il meglio. Scommetto che piaceranno anche a te.» Vedendo la faccia inorridita di Sam, continuò: «Che c’è? Sono normalissime polpette: carote e zucchine lesse, carne magra macinata, uova, farina, riso bollito più qualche spezia, e non dirmi che non ti viene già l’acquolina in bocca!»  
In effetti sembravano buone.  
Gabriel gli porse una tazza di cioccolata calda con panna. «Ora pensiamo alla colazione» gli disse alzandosi sulle punte per baciarlo.  
Sam ricambiò, stringendolo leggermente a sé e cercando di non rovesciare la bevanda, poi si sedette al suo posto e notò che invece dei soliti pancake con la marmellata, Gabriel aveva messo un piatto con dentro dei biscotti a forma di lettere con le estremità intinte nel cioccolato che formavano la scritta: “I AM SORRY”. Avendolo visto altre volte preparare biscotti, sapeva che gli ci voleva come minimo un’ora tra preparazione e cottura. «Ma a che ora ti sei alzato?» domandò sconcertato. «Non era necessario…»  
Gabriel gli si sedette davanti, allungò il braccio sul tavolo e gli prese la mano, intrecciandone le dita. «Mi dispiace tanto per come mi sono comportato ieri» gli disse serio. «Avrei dovuto chiederti subito chi era al telefono invece d’imitare, malamente, Sherlock Holmes e avrei dovuto crederti. Sei… sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata nella vita… eppure ho rischiato di perderti a causa della mia stupida gelosia…»  
Sam fu quasi imbarazzato: era raro sentire Gabriel esprimere i propri sentimenti. «È tutto ok, ho capito che hai un problema a fidarti degli altri ma sappi questo: io ti amo e non ti tradirò mai» disse stringendogli la mano.  
«Sì ti credo» rispose fissandolo. «È solo che… Oh, Tricky ha finito di mangiare, lo porto fuori io, tu fai colazione prima che si raffreddi.» Si alzò in piedi, prese il cane in braccio e si avviò verso l’uscita sul retro. «Tranquillo, non gliela faccio fare in piscina.»  
  
Verso mezzogiorno, mentre Tricky continuava a scoprire quanto fosse buona la cucina di Gabriel (tonno all’olio, sormontato da pezzettini di formaggio e passato rapidamente in forno), Dean stava seriamente pensando di cambiare il gusto del mese.  
  
L’incidente del giorno prima l’aveva turbato più di quanto non desiderasse ammettere, perciò durante la mattina volle verificare con internet lo stato di salute del suo amichetto; si chiuse in camera sua, abbassò il volume al minimo e cercò dei… documentari di anatomia…  
Sì, sì Dean jr stava alla grande costatò soddisfatto dopo un paio di filmati. Forse non era fatto per le relazioni a lungo termine, forse doveva solo esplorare nuovi posti… Ma come spiegarlo a Lisa? E, soprattutto, come spiegarlo al padre che ormai dava per scontato che sarebbe diventata la sua figlia acquisita?  
  
John era un cuoco passabile ma le sue crocchette di carne erano mille volte più buone di quelle di Lisa che di hamburger avevano soltanto il nome. Chiamare quella roba “Hamburger di tofu” era un vero e proprio affronto! “Poltiglia” sarebbe stato il termine più corretto. Mentre Dean mangiava, fantasticava su come sarebbe finito il loro matrimonio: un giorno sarebbe tornato a casa e l’avrebbe trovata in lacrime.  
Quando gliene avesse chiesto il motivo, lei gli avrebbe urlato che era stato visto entrare in un McDonald a ingozzarsi di doppi cheeseburger e l’avrebbe accusato di essere un mostro senza cuore.  
«Sì! E la sai una cosa? La carne era di quei pennuti delle tue musicassette karma!» avrebbe replicato lui, dopodiché sarebbe sgommato via con gli AC DC a tutto volume.  
«Com’è andata ieri con Lisa?» domandò John, riportandolo con i piedi per terra.  
«Eh? Sì, bene, bene…» biascicò Dean.  
«Non avrete litigato?»  
«No… no… È solo che vuole venire con noi la prossima volta che andremo a trovare Sam… e non so come dirle…»  
«Il problema non esiste: finché Sam sta con _quello_ , noi non andremo più a trovarlo e nemmeno lo inviteremo qui» tagliò corto John.  
«Ma… ma abbiamo sempre passato le feste insieme» obbiettò Dean sconvolto.  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi ridere dietro dai nostri conoscenti e se andassimo da lui, penserebbe che approviamo la sua scelta, cosa che _non_ è. Io spero che Sam faccia la cosa giusta ma se deciderà di rinnegare la propria famiglia, sarà solo un problema suo.»  
«Sam non vuole rinnegarci, vorrebbe solo che noi accettassimo il fatto che ora sta con Gabriel.»  
«Accettare!» sbuffò John. «C’è forse qualche genitore che spera che il proprio figlio diventi frocio? Non credo proprio, tutti sperano che crescano normali.»  
«Ti dirò… all’inizio anch’io ero perplesso ma vedendoli insieme mi sono reso conto che loro sono davvero innamorati, come lo eravate tu e…»  
Un pugno calato sul tavolo fece sobbalzare le stoviglie, tremare mezza casa e ammutolire Dean. «NO! Non osare paragonare quello che c’era fra me e tua madre con quella farsa!»  
“ _Pessimo, pessimo esempio…_ ”  
«Con Mary non c’era solo la gioia di stare insieme ma c’erano anche dei progetti da portare avanti che eravate voi due e l’officina ma loro?» Sospirò. «Basta pensare a loro che mi viene la nausea. Sono contento che alla fine tu abbia messo la testa a posto e che sia pronto a formare una _vera_ famiglia.»  
«Già… a volte me la sogno anche di notte» disse Dean riprendendo a mangiare. “ _E mi sveglio di soprassalto…_ ”


	29. «Sono troppo pigro per difendere i colpevoli»

Era arrivato finalmente il gran giorno: quello cioè in cui Sam avrebbe affrontato la sua prima causa da _solo_.  
«Nervoso, Pasticcino?» gli chiese Gabriel, mettendogli davanti un piatto di omelette già arrotolate e posandogli un bacio sui capelli, poi si chinò per darne anche a Tricky.  
«Da morire! Ma immagino che sia normale. Sei sicuro che la marmellata gli faccia bene?» chiese indicando il cane.  
«Per chi mi prendi?» esclamò Gabriel un po’ offeso. «Le sue sono farcite con paté e non sono zuccherate. Certo che si sta riprendendo proprio bene… sì bello, parliamo proprio di te» disse accarezzandolo quando vide che il cucciolo aveva smesso di mangiare e lo stava fissando.  
Tricky scodinzolò, poi riprese a mangiare con gusto.  
«Com’è la querelata?» domandò Gabriel sedendogli davanti e versando lo sciroppo d’acero sulle proprie omelette.  
«Non ho mai conosciuto una donna più sgradevole» sbuffò Sam. «Non capisco come abbiano fatto quelle due a rimanere amiche per 40 anni.»  
«Chissà, forse anche la controparte aveva messo gli occhi su quel pensionato ma è rimasta a bocca asciutta» ridacchiò Gabriel. «Comunque il fatto che abbia un pessimo carattere può giocare a tuo vantaggio.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché se riesci a farlo venire fuori, hai metà della vittoria in pugno, ricordati che alcuni giurati vanno a simpatia. Sii gentile nelle domande, dalle corda e lascia che si impicchi da sola.»  
«Qualche altro consiglio?»  
«Forse te l’ho già detto ma durante l’arringa guarda i giurati negli occhi: quella è l’unica opportunità che ha un avvocato per toccare loro il cuore e i tuoi occhioni da cucciolo arrivano dritti all’anima.»  
«Come sei poetico stamattina» replicò Sam, arrossendo un po’. «Hai visto il giornale? C’è un processo per il crollo di un edificio appena costruito in cui sono morte due persone. La cosa singolare è che l’avvocato che difende la ditta di costruzioni si chiama anche lui Novak, Jeremy Novak.»  
«Il mio genitore è un volpone mediatico: difenderebbe chiunque purché se ne parli» disse Gabriel disgustato.  
«È tuo padre?» chiese Sam sorpreso.  
«Il mio genitore, _please_!» rispose con una smorfia. «Lui si è limitato a farmi capire in tutti i modi che così come sono, non gli piaccio e per quello c’è già Raphael, grazie tante.»  
«Vi siete mai scontrati in aula?» gli domandò incuriosito.  
«Come avvocati, dici? No ed è improbabile che possa mai succedere: ai giornali non interessano le liti condominiali a meno che non sfocino in un delitto ma a quel punto si passa dal civile al penale.» Stette un attimo a pensare. «Non so se hai mai sentito parlare di quel cantante melodico accusato di aver abusato di una sua fan.»  
«Mi sembra di sì ma non è stato un po’ di anni fa?»  
«Esatto, e il mio vecchio era il suo avvocato difensore. Io avevo appena cominciato a studiar legge ed ero convinto che il suo mestiere fosse il più nobile del mondo… colpa di Matlock, immagino… e pensavo che anche lui difendesse gente innocente la cui unica colpa era non avere un alibi al momento del fattaccio, grosso errore! Era la prima volta che entravo in un’aula di tribunale, seppur come pubblico, e quel giorno capii che non volevo essere come lui.» Scosse la testa. «Ricordo ancora la sua arringa: “A 18 anni si può guidare, votare per le presidenziali, comprare una casa, insomma si è individui responsabili e adulti. Una donna adulta non sa che non si va di sera nella stanza di un uomo? Non sa quello che può succedere?” Donna adulta! Era poco più di una bambina, però è stata un’esperienza positiva: per la prima volta ho potuto vergognarmi di lui, come lui si è sempre vergognato di me. Vinse la causa e venne da me a dirmi: “Visto come si fa a vincere? Quando sarai laureato, verrai a lavorare nel mio studio e…” “Mi dispiace, papà” gli risposi, stiracchiandomi e simulando uno sbadiglio, “ma son talmente pigro che preferisco difendere gli innocenti.”»  
  
Nel frattempo, nonostante novembre fosse ancora lontano, qualcuno stava già pensando al Giorno del Ringraziamento e a come festeggiarlo.  
«Dean» esordì John, «credo che stiamo affrontando il problema di Sam nel modo sbagliato.»  
“ _Stiamo?_ ” pensò il ragazzo, inzuppando una brioche nel cappuccino. Certo che era strano: per quanto si alzasse presto, in pasticceria esaurivano le apple pie, sempre un attimo prima che lui entrasse.  
«Avevi ragione tu: tagliarlo fuori dalla famiglia non farà altro che spingerlo tra le braccia di quel pervertito. La soluzione è un’altra: lo inviteremo per il Giorno del Ringraziamento ma _soltanto_ lui, non voglio che si spargano chiacchiere e inviteremo anche Lisa. Quando Sam vedrà come state bene voi due insieme gli verrà voglia di tornare a una vita normale.»  
«Non mi sembra una buona idea invitarla» mugugnò Dean.  
«Che storia è questa?» gli domandò il padre serio. «Lisa è la tua fidanzata e tu la inviterai!»  
«Prima di tutto lei è vegetariana o vegana, non ho capito bene…»  
«Non le piace il tacchino? Le prepareremo qualcos’altro.»  
Dean sospirò: «Lisa non solo non mangia il tacchino ma non tollera che gli altri ne mangino in sua presenza.»  
«E allora ne faremo a meno! Per una volta non sarà la fine del mondo, no?»  
«E poi non mi sembra giusto invitare Lisa e non anche…»  
«Dean! Ne abbiamo già parlato! O Sam viene da solo o rimane là dov’è! Sono stato chiaro?»  
«Sì, papà» sospirò Dean. «Comunque a Sammy non piacerà per niente.» Ma forse era meglio così. Probabilmente Gabriel avrebbe mantenuto il segreto su una certa _cosa_ ma era così mattacchione che sicuramente si sarebbe divertito a lanciare qualche allusione qua e là durante il pranzo, soltanto per vederlo in imbarazzo o forse avrebbe taciuto per amore di Sam, limitandosi a fissarlo con quell’aria furbesca come per dire: “Chissà paparino che cosa direbbe se sapesse…”  
«Ora basta!» esclamò John. «Sam deve ricordare com’è bello avere una donna al proprio fianco e per questo conto su te e Lisa. Mi sono spiegato?»  
«Certo» rispose Dean. “ _E che cosa si aspetta? Che ci accoppiamo sul vassoio dell’insalata?_ ”  



	30. «Che la Forza sia con te!»

Sam era nell’aula di tribunale aspettando che entrasse il giudice. Accarezzò la scatola contenente la bilancia che Gabriel gli aveva regalato mesi prima, non che credesse _sul serio_ che gli portasse fortuna, però che male c’era a portarsela dietro? Sapeva che da quel caso poteva dipendere il suo futuro nello studio “Fuller &Curtis”, visto che Raphael continuava a insinuare che era stato assunto solo per fare da toy boy a Gabriel e un po’ di fortuna gli avrebbe fatto comodo.  
Nonostante la preoccupazione, sorrise fra sé: prima che andasse in tribunale, tutti gli avevano dato consigli, più o meno fattibili: Garth, dopo averlo strizzato, gli aveva consigliato, prima di entrare in aula, di mettersi su una gamba sola con le braccia spalancate, tipo aeroplano. «Serve a renderti consapevole del posto che il tuo corpo occupa nello spazio.»; Chuck si era raccomandato di portare un registratore per poi riascoltarsi. «Quando la cassetta non ti serve più, passala a me.»; Gabriel, ovviamente, l’aveva subissato di consigli e raccomandazioni che gli aveva già ripetuto nei giorni precedenti: «Sii sicuro di te… non avere l’aria di recitare…»  
«Su mamma chioccia» gli aveva detto Sam, «non essere così apprensiva.»  
«Mamma chioccia io?» aveva esclamato Gabriel, fingendosi arrabbiato. «Sentirai stasera che beccate se non vinci la causa!» mentre Charlie si era limitata a raddrizzargli la cravatta e a dirgli: «Che la Forza sia con te!»  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla controparte: era una ragazza magra con le labbra sottili perennemente atteggiate in un’espressione di disapprovazione. Persino con lui aveva avuto da ridire…  
  
Quando l’aveva convocata nel proprio studio, insieme alla sua assistita, per trovare un accordo, l’aveva squadrato con aria palesemente critica. «Lei non può essere un avvocato, è troppo giovane.» Poi si era voltata verso la sua mancata suocera e le aveva detto con astio: «Tu mi hai rovinato la vita! Avrei potuto essere felice con Paul e _tu_ me l’hai impedito!»  
«Veramente sei tu che hai deciso di lasciarlo. Eri davanti a un bivio e hai fatto la tua scelta… e non dire parolacce o ti sciacquo la bocca col sapone!»  
«Non ho detto niente!» strillò la ragazza.  
«Però le hai pensate» ribatté Missouri.  
«Vecchia strega!»  
Dopo di che era stato pressoché impossibile arrivare a un accordo e così eccoli tutti in tribunale.  
  
«Posso?» domandò Missouri, indicando la scatoletta e strappando Sam dalle sue fantasticherie. Avuto il permesso, prese la scatoletta fra le mani per qualche secondo, chiudendogli occhi. «C’è una potente magia qui dentro.»  
Sam la guardò sorpreso e lei riprese: «Amore e fiducia. Non c’è niente di più potente.»  
Amore senz’altro ma parlare di fiducia dopo quella scenata di gelosia…  
«Se tu volessi sottoporre Gabriel alla mia prova, la supererebbe» disse Missouri.  
«Eh? Ma come…?»  
«Stavi pensando a lui in questo momento.»  
«Allora svelami chi vincerà la causa» disse Sam con un sorriso.  
«Non lo so» rispose, facendo spallucce.  
«Non lo sai?»  
«Mi hai forse visto tagliare a metà una pupattola tutta ossa? Credi che sia una prestigiatrice? Riesco a leggere nel pensiero e percepire le energie in una stanza, ma non faccio uscire un coniglio dal cappello.»  
Oddio, forse aveva previsto che avrebbe fatto una figuraccia davanti a tutti e non voleva dirglielo. “ _No dai, questo significherebbe credere che sia davvero una sensitiva… Ma se non è così, come sa di me e Gabriel? Probabilmente è come Sherlock Holmes… legge il linguaggio del corpo… un paio di volte lui è entrato in ufficio mentre la interrogavo e lei deve essersi accorta delle nostre occhiate… sì dev’essere così…_ ”  
«In piedi, entra la corte» annunciò il cancelliere.  
La signorina Turner si sedette al banco dei testimoni ed esordì: «Quella donna mi ha rovinato la vita! Ero fidanzata con suo figlio Paul e lei mi ha obbligato a lasciarlo!»  
«Ci spieghi nel dettaglio che cosa ha fatto» le disse la sua avvocata.  
«Dunque ero andata a farmi leggere la mano un po’ di volte e lì ho conosciuto suo figlio Paul e dopo un’iniziale conoscenza ci siamo messi insieme. Lei è solo gelosa! È venuta da me a dirmi che aveva consultato le carte e aveva visto che l’anno successivo Paul sarebbe stato colpito da una qualche malattia che gli avrebbe paralizzato le gambe. Che altro potevo fare? A quel punto ho rotto il fidanzamento.»  
«Le ho detto delle carte per verificare se era stata attenta alla mia attività» bisbigliò Missouri a Sam, «le avevo espressamente detto che non sono una cartomante.»  
«Ma Paul non si è ammalato, vero?» domandò la legale.  
«No! Qualche mese fa me lo rivedo bel pimpante che passeggia sottobraccio a un’altra ragazza! Sono andata a casa di Missouri a chiedere spiegazioni e lei mi ha confermato che la previsione era volutamente fasulla, mi ha ingannato! Avrei potuto essere felice e lei me l’ha impedito!»  
Sam si alzò a controinterrogarla: «Perché ha creduto alla profezia della signora Moseley?»  
«Aveva indovinato altre volte, quindi doveva essere vera anche questa.»  
«La mia assistita _non_ è una cartomante. Non ha trovato strano che avesse usato un altro metodo di divinazione?»  
«Al momento non ci ho fatto caso.»  
«E dopo?»  
«Neanche dopo, va bene? Mi sono fidata di lei e mi ha ingannata!»  
«La mia assistita la faceva pagare per le consultazioni?»  
«All’inizio sì ma poi quando mi sono fidanzata con Paul non più.»  
«Lei era innamorata di Paul?»  
«Certo che lo ero! Avrei potuto essere felice con lui!»  
«Se era così innamorata, perché ha rotto il fidanzamento? La mia assistita non le ha intimato di lasciarlo, vero?» domandò Sam.  
«Non ha sentito la previsione? Sarebbe rimasto bloccato su una sedia a rotelle!» rispose seccata.  
«Eh già, se uno non è più che sano, non merita di essere amato.»  
«Obiezione!» strillò l’avvocata.  
«Ritiro la domanda. Ho finito.»  
Poi Sam interrogò Missouri: «Ci spieghi perché ha fornito una previsione falsa alla signorina Turner.»  
«Volevo verificare se fosse la ragazza giusta per Paul. Mio figlio ha bisogno di avere accanto a sé una donna forte che non si spaventi davanti a niente, come, in effetti, è la sua attuale ragazza.»  
«Anche lei è stata messa alla prova?»  
«Certo e l’ha superata quando è scoppiata a ridermi in faccia replicando che non credeva a certe sciocchezze e che avrei dovuto inventarmi qualcosa di meglio per tenerla lontano dal mio Paul.»  
«Che cosa avrebbe fatto se la signorina Turner le avesse detto che non le importava della sua predizione e che avrebbe sposato comunque suo figlio?»  
«L’avrei abbracciata dandole il benvenuto in famiglia e dicendole che aveva superato la prova.»  
Poi toccò all’avvocata della controparte: «Quindi ammette che ha mentito alla mia cliente, approfittando della sua buona fede.»  
«L’ho già detto» replicò Missouri, «era una prova. Nelle favole i principi devono uccidere i draghi prima di sposare la loro principessa. Qui ho voluto invertire i ruoli.»


	31. «Voglio denunciare quello psicopatico!»

Sam si alzò per pronunciare l’arringa, sperando in cuor suo che fra i giurati ci fossero persone disposte a credere all’amore vero del tipo “due cuori, una carrozzella”. «La mia cliente ha sbagliato a intervenire nelle faccende sentimentali di suo figlio? Sicuramente sì ma quale madre non vorrebbe che a fianco del proprio figlio ci sia una donna che continui ad amarlo, qualunque cosa succeda? L’amore tra due persone ci deve essere sia nei momenti belli sia in quelli brutti. Visto che la signorina Turner lamenta che le è stato impedito di sposarsi, vi ricorderò che cosa dice la formula: In salute e in _malattia_ , lei ha rotto il fidanzamento, quindi di che cosa stiamo parlando? È troppo facile stare insieme quando si sta bene sia fisicamente sia economicamente, ma nella vita possono succedere mille imprevisti e soltanto un amore forte può superarli. La signora Moseley le ha prospettato la peggiore delle ipotesi per essere sicura sui suoi sentimenti e la controparte ha dimostrato che non amava affatto il proprio futuro marito. La signora Moseley non ha cacciato la signorina Turner, non l’ha obbligata a lasciarlo! Quella è stata solo una sua scelta: non voleva fare da infermiera all’uomo che diceva di amare niente da eccepire su questo ma ora non venga a lamentarsi e ho concluso.» Mentre pronunciava l’arringa, si accorse che un paio di giurate se lo mangiavano con gli occhi e probabilmente non stavano ascoltato un’acca di ciò che diceva. Beh l’importante era vincere o no?  
  
Sam non riusciva ancora a crederci! Aveva vinto la sua prima causa da _solo_! Non si era impappinato, come aveva temuto, ed era riuscito a essere abbastanza spigliato.  
L’avvocata della controparte aveva tentato di convincere i giurati che la signorina Turner era stata truffata e che aveva subito un danno morale, ma era prevalsa l’idea che la querelante doveva prendersela soltanto con se stessa.  
Subito dopo che la presidentessa di giuria ebbe letto il verdetto, Sam fu travolto da un Gabriel più che entusiasta: «Bravo pasticcino!» Lo baciò e gli arruffò i capelli. «Sono molto orgoglioso di te, sei stato fantastico! Dai andiamo a festeggiare con un bel gelato!»  
“ _Beh, Missouri, se prima lo sospettavi, ora lo sai._ ”  
Mentre erano al bar, risuonarono le note di “Lollipop” e parecchi avventori si girarono verso di loro.  
«Gabriel, non potresti cambiare suoneria?» chiese Sam, un po’ a disagio.  
«Giusto! Al suo posto potrei metterci gli ansiti che emetti quando ti faccio quelle certe _cosette_ , che ne dici?» Vedendo che Sammy era diventato color pomodoro, ridacchiò: «Tengo questa, allora.» Rispose al telefono. «Uelà Cassy! Lo sai che Sammy ha vinto la sua prima causa da solo?... Che succede?» domandò in tono più serio. «Arriviamo!»  
«Cos’è successo?» domandò Sam preoccupato, soprattutto per il fatto che Gabriel si era alzato dal tavolo senza finire il suo gelato.  
«Non ha voluto dirmelo, ha detto soltanto di andare subito in ospedale.»  
  
Quando entrarono, videro una piccola folla che osservava un dottore che si premeva una borsa del ghiaccio sulla faccia. «E voi chi diavolo siete?» li aggredì appena li vide.  
«Avvocati Novak e Winchester, dello studio Fuller&Curtis. È stato aggredito?»  
«Può dirlo forte! Quello psicopatico mi ha rotto il naso e voglio denunciarlo!» E indicò Castiel che fissava la scena a qualche passo di distanza.  
«Cassy?» domandò stupito Gabriel.  
«Conosce quel pazzo furioso?»  
«Moderi i termini, se non vuole essere querelato per ingiurie.» Si avvicinò al fratello. «Dimmi che cos’è successo.»  
«Volevo impedire che il dottor War eseguisse un delicato intervento chirurgico di esclusione endovascolare di aneurisma dell’aorta addominale e iliaco…»  
«Vorrei ricordarti che non ho studiato medicina come te. Avvocato, ricordi?» lo interruppe Gabriel.  
«Oh scusami. È un’operazione che consiste nel salvaguardare entrambe le arterie iliache ipogastriche, utilizzando un’endoprotesi…»  
«Cas! _Perché_ gli hai impedito di operare?»  
«Ma perché è ubriaco» rispose Castiel con calma, come se fosse una cosa evidente a tutti.  
Sam e Gabriel si girarono a guardare il chirurgo che li fissava furente, continuando a tamponarsi il naso.  
«A me non sembra…» osò dire Sam.  
«E neanche a me» aggiunse Gabriel, «non barcolla e non farfuglia. Cassy, ne sei sicuro?»  
«Certo, l’ho visto prima al bar bere otto bicchieri di bourbon.»  
«Sei un bugiardo!» urlò il chirurgo. «Che cosa ti ho fatto perché tu mi voglia rovinare, eh?»  
«Non è mia intenzione rovinarla, volevo soltanto impedirle di commettere un errore chirurgico con il rischio di lesionare gravemente il paziente o di ucciderlo.» Si girò verso Gabriel. «Ho tentato di fermarlo ma non ha voluto darmi retta, anzi mi ha spinto via. A quel punto sono stato costretto a rompergli il naso» replicò Castiel pacatamente. «Ma perché non mi credete? Lui non è in grado di operare.»  
«Con il suo comportamento rischia una denuncia per aggressione e il licenziamento. Avrebbe potuto venire a chiamarmi» disse un altro dottore.  
Sam non aveva mai visto un uomo tanto scheletrico in vita sua. Aveva i capelli neri pettinati all’indietro e un’età indefinibile che poteva oscillare tra i quaranta e i settant’anni.  
«Non c’era tempo, la sala era già pronta e lui stava per entrarci» rispose Castiel.  
«Ero perfettamente in grado di operare!» strillò War. «Ora per colpa tua bisognerà fissare una nuova data, per fortuna era un intervento chirurgico in elezione.»  
«Sentite» intervenne Gabriel. «Se non hanno il palloncino, i poliziotti usano un altro sistema per capire se uno è ubriaco: gli fanno sollevare un braccio all’altezza della spalla e poi a occhi chiusi gli fanno toccare la punta del naso con l’indice, nel _suo_ caso basterebbe che lo sfiorasse.»  
«Mi sembra un’enorme fesseria!» esclamò War indignato, ma l’uomo magro disse: «Lo faccia, se è perfettamente sobrio, non ha nulla da temere.»  
Sbuffando il chirurgo fece quanto ordinato ma invece di toccarsi il naso si ficcò il dito in un occhio.  
«La questione è chiusa, infermiere Novak, può tornare alle sue mansioni. Dottor War, venga nel mio ufficio.»  
Mentre la piccola folla si disperdeva, Castiel domandò: «Gabriel, sei sicuro che i poliziotti usino quel sistema? Non l’ho mai sentito.»  
«Se tu guardassi più tv, lo sapresti.»  
«Ma sì che la guardo…» replicò perplesso. «Comunque grazie per…»  
«Ah, stai zitto!» lo interruppe Gabriel, arruffandogli i capelli.  



End file.
